A poção do amor
by Uchiha Lily
Summary: "— Senti sua falta, Sakura. — Não diga isso. — Por quê? — Porque sou tola o bastante para acreditar que é verdade. Antes que ela pudesse antecipar o gesto, Sasuke roçou seus lábios nos dela em um beijo delicado, mas que provocou um verdadeiro turbilhão em suas emoções." ADAPTAÇÃO!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta fanfic é uma adaptação do livro A poção do amor, da autora Cheryl Holt.**

Nenhum dos _personagens_ e nem o _texto_ me pertencem.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra, 1813._

— Uma poção do amor? — Sakura Haruno caçoou da prima. — Você só pode estar brincando!

— Eu estou falando sério.

— Para que, afinal, você compraria uma poção do amor?

— O que você acha? — Karin Uzumaki estreitou os olhos em desafio. — Eu pretendo fazer com que lorde Uchiha se apaixone por mim.

Sakura apertou os lábios para não rir da tola pretensão.

— Onde você conseguiu essa poção milagrosa?

— Em uma botica. O vendedor garantiu a eficácia. Ele me recomendou, aliás, extrema cautela na dosagem, porque as conseqüências podem ser imprevisíveis.

— A que tipo de conseqüências ele estaria se referindo?

Karin encolheu os ombros.

— Talvez duas pessoas completamente incompatíveis possam ter seus caminhos cruzados. Você há de convir que o resultado seria desastroso.

Sakura suspirou de impaciência.

— Acredita realmente nisso?

— Sim. Por que é tão difícil para você acreditar?

— Porque não existe nada com o poder de obrigar alguém a se apaixonar por outro alguém!

— Lógico que existe! Pela exorbitância que paguei pela poção, ela tem de ser autêntica.

Sakura ergueu o frasco contra a luz. O líquido apresentava uma coloração vermelha-escura. Apostaria seu último centavo que a tal poção era feita, na verdade, de vinho tinto.

— O que você quer que eu faça com isto? — Acabou concordando, após falharem todas as suas tentativas de persuasão.

— Você deverá se aproximar no momento exato que eu for encontrá-lo, e derramar a poção na bebida ou na sopa que lorde Uchiha estiver tomando. Sem que ele perceba, não é preciso dizer.

— Sim, é claro.

— Amanhã à noite seremos oficialmente apresentados. Precisa estar preparada. Eu o quero louco por mim desde o primeiro instante.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Como dama de companhia de Karin, ela aprendera a relevar as criancices e teimosias da prima.

Que Sasuke Uchiha, o conde de Uchiha, era um libertino, ninguém precisaria dizer. O fato era notório. Como Karin podia sonhar que um homem frio e dissoluto, de trinta anos, fosse se interessar por uma donzela de dezesseis? Apesar de sua inexperiência no amor, a prima certamente conhecia as regras e as imposições de um casamento aristocrático.

Kushina, a mãe de Karin, não se furtara a explicar, em tediosos detalhes, os limites de uma união nesses termos. Karin precisava ter em mente que no caso de lorde Uchiha a escolher como sua noiva, os motivos seriam os convencionais: dinheiro, prestígio e alianças familiares.

— O tempo urge! — Karin exclamou. — Você precisa se informar sobre a hora certa que o jantar será servido amanhã.

Aquilo era demais.

Sakura segurou a prima pelos braços.

— Esse plano não pode dar certo. Eu não vou fazer o que você está querendo.

— Você vai!

— Uchiha é um homem esperto, astuto e inteligente, Karin. E se ele me pegar em flagrante? Como eu explicaria a posse do frasco?

— Francamente, Sakura, você não tem imaginação? — protestou a moça. — Invente uma história. Assim, caso algo saia erra do, você terá uma desculpa qualquer para dar.

Sakura suspirou.

— Se você continuar insistindo, falarei com sua mãe!

À menção de Kushina Uzumaki, condessa de Doncaster, a jovem se zangou.

— Atreva-se a contar, e eu farei com que se arrependa pelo resto de sua vida!

— Fale baixo, antes que acorde a casa inteira — Sakura reclamou, irritada. — É muito tarde e teremos um dia atribulado amanhã.

— Leve a poção com você.

— Eu já disse que não!

Karin apanhou o frasco e fez menção de atirá-lo em Sakura.

— Se não fizer o que estou mandando, eu juro que...

— Pelos Céus! Dê-me isso de uma vez! — Sakura pegou o vidro das mãos da outra, recusando-se a olhar para seu sorriso de triunfo antes de deixar o aposento.

Com os dentes cerrados, marchou pelo corredor mergulha do na penumbra. Lady Mei, a glamourosa madrasta de Uchiha, nunca permitia que as velas fossem totalmente consumidas, mesmo durante a noite. A luminosidade que se derramava por baixo de sua porta era suficiente para guiar Sakura em seu caminho.

No meio da escada, contudo, antes de alcançar o segundo andar da mansão onde se localizavam os aposentos que lhe foram indicados, ela se sentou no degrau, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto entre as mãos. Estava cansada da viagem para Londres e farta dos caprichos de Karin e de Kushina.

Acima de tudo, sentia-se solitária. Não tinha pressa de voltar para o silêncio de seu quarto isolado no fim do corredor, limpo e confortável, embora quase espartano em sua simplicidade.

Não que ela tivesse motivos para se queixar. Não fora obrigada a dividir seu pequeno espaço com a criadagem, no sótão. Desde que ficara órfã, aos oito anos, sofrera muitas humilhações. Dessa, ao menos, ela fora poupada. O marido de Kushina, apesar de sua obscuridade e modesta posição social, herdara o título do pai de Sakura, o antigo conde de Doncaster, por ocasião da morte deste último. Após tantos anos, ela, Sakura, mal conseguia se lembrar do período de opulência e privilégios em que nascera. Sua mãe teria sido realmente a mulher mais linda da Inglaterra? Ela mesma teria sido tratada como uma princesa quando criança? Ou essas lembranças não eram mais do que um sonho recorrente?...

Sua mãe se casara muito jovem e havia se decepcionado com a nova vida. Fugira para a Itália com um amante, sem se importar em abandonar a filha pequena. O conde, por sua vez, coberto de vergonha e tristeza, tinha cometido suicídio. E também deixara a filha à mercê da caridade alheia; sem título, sem dote, sem bens, sem nomear nem mesmo um tutor para orientá-la e educá-la.

A indômita Kushina, cujo nome era o seguinte na linha de sucessão, instalou-se rapidamente em Doncaster e assumiu o controle da propriedade. O título, na verdade, caberia ao seu marido. Entretanto, este se encontrava doente e, convenientemente para ela, acabou morrendo. Como o filho deles, Naruto, ainda era menor, Kushina acabou por investir-se de toda a autoridade.

Kushina nunca permitiu que Sakura se esquecesse de que era um fardo, o qual seus pais egoístas não se deram o trabalho de carregar, mas entregaram ao destino para que este se encarregasse dela. Por crueldade ou pérfida diversão, vivia sugerindo que nada de bom poderia advir de alguém que tinha nas veias o sangue fraco dos Doncaster.

Tantas foram as acusações nesse sentido, que Sakura preferia não mencionar a ninguém sua ascendência, e raramente revelava seu sobrenome.

Vencida pelo cansaço, ela percorreu o corredor com passos lentos, mas determinados. Deteve-se ao captar seu reflexo em um espelho no hall de distribuição. Parecia mais jovem do que seus vinte e cinco anos. Os cabelos rosados eram sedosos e brilhantes, mas não a marca de um temperamento voluntarioso, como Kushina proclamava. Segundo a mulher, as bruxas apresentavam aquela cor de cabelos, e justamente essa característica causara a ruína de sua progenitora. Por esse motivo, Kushina a obrigava a ocultá-los pelo uso permanente de toucas ou de chapéus.

Seus olhos verdes eram expressivos, apesar da penumbra, e os traços do rosto, bonitos e atraentes. Embora fosse magra, Sakura apresentava curvas bem definidas e femininas. Definitivamente, não era a criatura patética que Kushina e Karin insistiam em apontar.

— Poção do amor... Só me faltava isso.

Suspirou. Aprendera, desde muito cedo, que o excesso de zelo e paixão resultava em problemas e tragédias. Não faria o que a prima ordenara. Despejaria o conteúdo do vidro em um vaso ou em algum canteiro do jardim. Talvez devesse aproveitar que não havia ninguém por perto para jogá-lo fora imediatamente nas folhagens que adornavam o saguão.

Ao retirar a rolha, contudo, um súbito e estranho impulso fez com que levasse o frasco aos lábios.

O líquido não era vinho, apesar da cor. Era um néctar mais doce e aromático. Lembrava flores e menta. Deliciada, sorveu-o até a última gota, desejando que tivesse mais.

Um troar em seus ouvidos fez com que cambaleasse. Ondas pareciam estar quebrando nas pedras em meio a uma tempestade e um forte calor lhe subiu pelo corpo.

Encalorada, ela desatou o nó do penhoar e afastou as lapelas, mas não adiantou. Seu sangue parecia estar fervendo. Desabotoou a camisola, então, e agitou o corpete de modo que o ar pudesse penetrar por baixo do tecido e refrescar sua pele.

A noite estava agradável, embora já estivessem quase no verão. A temperatura, contudo, não justificava aquele louco anseio de se despir e correr nua para seu quarto. Também não justificava aquela incontrolável vontade de rir, como se ela tivesse se excedido na bebida.

O calor continuou se espalhando por seu corpo e rosto. Não apenas a roupa a incomodava, mas principalmente a touca. Puxou-a com arrebatamento, e seus cabelos se soltaram como uma cascata. Sentia o peito crescer com uma sensação de euforia, prazer e liberdade.

Sakura mirou-se no espelho com estranho fascínio. Nunca se sentira tão bonita e atraente. Os cabelos, espalhados pelos ombros e pelas costas, chegavam à cintura e, à tênue luminosidade, brilhavam como uma aura. Os olhos que a fitavam eram da cor das esmeraldas e sugeriam um profundo mistério. Suas faces estavam coradas, como se ela tivesse feito algo errado ou pretendesse fazer.

Quando deu por si, Sakura olhou ao redor e se surpreendeu por não estar mais diante do espelho, mas ante um longo corredor, com uma infinidade de portas de ambos os lados. Suas vistas estavam embaçadas, porém seus outros sentidos continuavam perfeitos embora, talvez, um pouco mais aguçados.

Conseguia distinguir o cheiro da cera no assoalho, das partículas de pó sobre os móveis. Sabia que estava na mansão de lady Mei, mas não reconhecia a ala onde se encontrava. As portas pareciam iguais. Atrás de qual delas estaria sua dona?

Entorpecida, Sakura quis se deitar. Seus braços e pernas pesavam como chumbo. Queria pedir ajuda, mas não havia ninguém. Obrigou-se a caminhar, porém seus pés pareciam deslizar sob águas, até que, finalmente, conseguiu se apoiar em uma maçaneta.

Girou-a e espiou pela fresta da porta. Estava em uma ampla e luxuosa suíte, mas não era seu quarto. Cortinas marrons, tapetes bege-escuro e móveis em mogno sugeriam um ambiente essencialmente masculino.

O fato de ninguém estar ocupando o cômodo permitiu que Sakura o explorasse à vontade. Curiosa, ela entrou e fechou a porta.

Com os pés afundando deliciosamente nos espessos tapetes, atravessou a sala em direção a outra porta, no fundo. Para seu deleite, o quarto anexo era ainda mais espaçoso e, embora estivessem em junho, as chamas crepitavam em uma extravagante lareira de mármore.

O leito sobre um pedestal ocupava o centro do quarto. Era imenso, com a cabeceira entalhada e quatro colunas sustentando um dossel ricamente bordado. O tipo de cama onde reis e príncipes deveriam dormir...

E um homem e uma mulher estavam se abraçando, pecaminosamente nus, sobre as colchas.

Sakura cogitou voltar atrás e sair antes que eles dessem por sua presença, mas continuou onde estava, hipnotizada. O homem estava deitado de costas e a mulher, ajoelhada na altura dos quadris dele. Ela era ruiva e seus cabelos tombavam sobre os ombros. Os seios voluptuosos se moviam conforme as ondulações de seus quadris. Ela o montava como em um cavalo, com graça e fluidez.

Apesar de estar escuro, Sakura tentou reconhecer a mulher. Embora não tivesse certeza, notou uma semelhança com lady Mei.

Ou não. Um instante depois, ao estreitar os olhos, viu seu próprio rosto no lugar onde a mulher deveria estar.

Seria ela quem estava deitada naquela cama magnífica?... Sua mente estava tão confusa! Ou algo acontecera e ela ficara invisível? Tinha a impressão de estar flutuando no ar como um fantasma.

Leve como uma pluma, Sakura recuou para as sombras e se concentrou no homem.

Com seus cabelos pretos e olhos de uma cor indefinida, era o homem mais bonito que ela já vira: esguio, forte, musculoso. Devia se exercitar todos os dias para se apresentar naquela forma física. Talvez praticasse esgrima ou pugilismo.

Ela não fazia ideia de quem era e, no entanto, ele lhe parecia familiar. Como alguém querido com quem não se encontrava havia longos anos, e a quem ansiava por abraçar.

Viu quando ele se apoderou dos seios da mulher e os massageou, arrancando dela suspiros e gemidos, e sentiu um arre pio percorrê-la dos pés à cabeça. Precisou cruzar os braços. Era como se o homem estivesse acariciando os seios dela!, pensou, chocada. Seu ventre se contorceu de repente, e uma sensação de calor atingiu a área secreta entre suas pernas. Sentiu-se vibrar com uma nova e desconhecida energia: seu corpo parecia estar desabrochando e irradiando vigor em uma explosão libidinosa que a despertou para as necessidades mais primitivas.

O casal executava uma dança sensual e elegante, como artistas a desempenhar seu papel. Seus corpos se alongavam e se contorciam, ondulavam e enrijeciam, enquanto seus membros os acompanhavam em movimentos coordenados. Apesar de sua inocência, algo no íntimo de Sakura dizia que eles estavam fazendo amor. Por algum mistério incompreensível, ela estava partilhando dos segredos de um leito marital. Jamais poderia imaginar que o ato do amor fosse tão lindo, tão excitante. Poderia permanecer envolta pela penumbra, nos recônditos daquele quarto, infinitamente.

Você poderia estar nos braços dele. Poderia amar esse homem e ser correspondida. Não foi o que sempre sonhou? Amar e ser amada?...

A voz soou firme, persuasiva, concreta, e Sakura sentiu-se como parte daquele ritual. As sensações que a inundavam a faziam acreditar que poderia ser ela a mulher sobre a cama.

Não entendia como podia ser. Por mais que soubesse estar errada, que não devia estar ali, não conseguia se mover.

Em certo momento, o homem a surpreendeu e sorriu. Seus olhos não eram castanhos nem cinzentos como pensara, mas de um azul-escuro. E a fitaram com tanta intensidade, que foi co mo se a tocassem.

_Venha para mim,_ o estranho parecia dizer. _Deixe-me ser esse homem com quem sonha._

As carícias prosseguiram. Sakura o viu deslizar as mãos pelos seios e pelo ventre da mulher, até se deter no centro de sua feminilidade.

De repente, ela não conseguiu respirar. Era como se o calor daquela mão estivesse penetrando em seu corpo, despertando pontos sensíveis que ela não supunha possuir. Era inexplicável, mas de alguma forma, eles estavam unidos desde o âmago de suas almas.

Uma pressão se formou dentro do corpo de Sakura e começou a crescer. Era tão potente, que ela fechou os olhos e se deixou arrastar por ela até explodir de prazer.

Quando abriu os olhos, o homem estava à sua frente, sem que soubesse explicar como. Era alto, viril e envolvente. Com seu físico magnífico, fez com que ela recuasse até que suas costas encontrassem a solidez de uma parede.

Eles pareciam ter sido feitos especialmente um para o outro. Seus corpos se encaixavam e se completavam com perfeição.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou.

— Sempre foi assim — ele respondeu, e ergueu a mão para exibir um anel de safira, da exata cor de seus olhos, rodeado de diamantes. — Esta jóia agora é sua — disse. — Guarde-a para que se lembre deste momento.

Por alguma razão, ela teve um lampejo de consciência nesse instante.

— Não posso!...

Era uma pessoa insignificante demais para receber um presente de tanto valor e importância. Como explicaria sua posse? Recusou-o, mas o homem o colocou em seu dedo.

— Faça isto por mim.

Por mais que Sakura quisesse negar, foi impossível. Ele parecia sincero.

E seu rosto estava cada vez mais próximo.

Fechou os olhos à espera de um beijo. Sentiu, no entanto, o roçar do tecido conforme ele afastava a camisola para se apoderar de seus seios com as mãos em concha, e de seus mamilos com lábios exigentes.

Sua reação se estendeu a uma parte localizada no mais pro fundo de seu ser.

Ansiosa por prolongar o momento mais compartilhado de toda a sua existência, Sakura o trouxe ainda mais para junto do peito, como se quisesse se fundir nele.

As carícias se tornaram mais intensas. Um gemido se fez ouvir, e seus mamilos doeram com a volúpia dos beijos do estranho.

Ela quis se afastar, incapaz de continuar suportando aquela doce tortura. Ao empurrá-lo, contudo, sentiu as mãos tocarem o vazio.

Sakura abriu os olhos e levou uma das mãos à boca para calar um grito. Estava em seu próprio quarto, em sua própria cama. Os lençóis amarfanhados e os travesseiros caídos no chão davam ampla evidência de seus sentidos alterados.

Algo havia acontecido. Um sonho ou um pesadelo?

Ao tentar se levantar, caiu para trás e precisou fechar os olhos novamente. Sua cabeça doía e seu coração batia tão forte, que ela era capaz de sentir o sangue forçando sua passagem pelas veias. Tinha o corpo coberto de suor. E, entre as pernas, uma estranha umidade.

Olhou para baixo e estremeceu ao descobrir que o corpete estava solto e que seus seios estavam expostos. Cobriu-os com de dos trêmulos.

Ao olhar ao redor, sentiu um calafrio. O luar derramava for mas escuras e fantasmagóricas sobre a penteadeira, e um frasco se destacava nas sombras, com um reflexo brilhante.

Uma pontada na cabeça a fez se recostar outra vez no travesseiro. Tocou a testa com o dorso da mão, sentindo-se febril, e algo arranhou sua pele: um anel com uma pedra enorme e várias outras ao redor. O que estaria fazendo em seu dedo?

Exausta, fechou os olhos. Precisava desesperadamente dormir. Talvez, quando acordasse, o pesadelo já tivesse passado.

* * *

— Quem é a adorável rosada, hóspede da família Uzumaki?

— Rosada?

— Sim — Sasuke afirmou. — Ela é pequena e esguia. Muito bonita.

— Não sei de quem você está falando — respondeu Mei. — Que eu me lembre, a jovem donzela é ruiva.

Parcialmente escondido pelas cortinas, Sasuke espiou por trás da balaustrada para o salão de baile, no andar de baixo. Cem pessoas deviam estar reunidas para um jantar íntimo, pelos padrões de sua madrasta. O tipo de evento que ele abominava.

Aos primeiros acordes da orquestra, os pares se deslocaram para a pista e começaram a dançar. Sasuke continuou atento aos convidados, à procura da desconhecida.

— Tem certeza de que a comitiva dos Uzumaki não inclui ninguém que corresponda a essa descrição?

— Absoluta. Lady Kushina se apresentou apenas com a filha, Karin, e com o filho Naruto.

— O futuro conde?

— Sim — Mei respondeu com um sorriso. — Um rapaz encantador.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Aos trinta anos, a mesma ida de que ele, Mei era uma linda mulher. Naquela noite, seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos no alto da cabeça em um coque sofisticado, contrastando com o vestido azul-escuro. Ela sempre se vestia com esmero, e dinheiro era sua grande paixão.

Sasuke sorriu sem vontade. Pelos comentários sobre o herdeiro do condado de Doncaster, já adivinhara sua intenção.

— Quantos anos ele tem? Dezoito?

— Por aí.

— Não acha que é criança demais para você?

— Eu não disse que estava interessada nele!

— Nem era preciso.

Balançou a cabeça com um suspiro. Conhecia Mei desde criança. Na adolescência, acreditara-se apaixonado por ela, até descobrir que era atrás de seu pai, viúvo, que Mei estava.

Tinha sido um grande choque para um jovem cheio de ilusões, mas que acabara lhe ensinando como o mundo funcionava. Desde o episódio, nunca mais havia confiado em ninguém o se fechara para as emoções.

— Eu apenas o acho bonito e agradável — Mei prosseguiu, indiferente.

— E rico.

— Claro.

Sasuke resolveu encerrar a conversa. Mei comeria o pobre rapaz vivo, se pudesse. Na primeira oportunidade, ele daria um jeito de alertá-lo.

Por mais que detestasse a ideia de fornecer à madrasta uma indicação de seu franco interesse pela jovem misteriosa que tinha visto, resolveu insistir:

— Tem certeza de que não há nenhuma rosada com os Lewis? A desconhecida não lhe saía da cabeça, desde que irrompera em seu quarto na noite anterior. Estranho, mas ela parecia estar drogada. Ou talvez fosse sonâmbula e estivesse caminhando durante o sono.

Não conseguia entender como ela penetrara em seus domínios. Nas raras vezes em que pernoitava na mansão, ele costumava trancar a porta da suíte.

O encontro fora dos mais estranhos. Ele olhava para Mei, mas era o rosto da rosada que via em seus braços. Mais tarde, em sonho, fizera amor com a visitante das sombras. Agora, mesmo depois de acordado, as cenas eróticas continuaram a assombrá-lo. E tudo lhe parecera tão real...

A fantasia deixara um sabor inesquecível em sua boca, e por todo o seu corpo. Nenhuma outra mulher lhe proporcionara tanta satisfação... Nem tanta paz. Depois de levá-lo ao ápice do prazer, ela o inundara de uma serenidade absoluta.

Não descansaria enquanto não tornasse a vê-la. Precisava se certificar de que ela era real e não apenas fruto de uma fantasia bizarra.

Não falaria com ninguém a respeito. Mei não a vira no quarto, ocupada demais em mostrar a ele o quanto era bonita e experiente na arte da sedução.

Soprou o ar, aborrecido. Não resistira às suas insistentes investidas. Era homem e isso bastava para ela, que era a maior colecionadora de amantes de que ele tinha notícia.

— Por que esse súbito interesse por rosadas?

Mestre em fingir indiferença, Sasuke impediu que a madrasta tentasse decifrar suas intenções.

— Você viu meu anel de sinete?

— Por quê?

— Ele não estava na mesinha de cabeceira quando me levantei esta manhã.

— Suspeita que a tal rosada o tenha roubado?

— Para ser franco, suspeitei de você.

Indignada, Mei soltou uma exclamação.

— Como ousa?! Não sei por que o deixo entrar nesta casa!

— Porque ela é minha? — ele retrucou, impassível.

Por direito, estaria vivendo na mansão, mas passara a detestá-la desde que seu pai se casara com Mei.

— Você é cruel — a madrasta lamentou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sasuke se arrependeria de suas palavras se acreditasse na sinceridade do Mei. No entanto, tudo para ela era um jogo onde o objetivo consistia em tirar vantagens a qualquer custo.

— Recebe-me em sua cama e depois me repudia! — acusou, com ares de ofendida.

— Não me culpe. É você que sempre se atira sobre mim.

— Livre-se de mim agora, então — ela rebateu, amarga. — De qualquer modo, faltam apenas quatro meses para você perder todos os bens que seu pai lhe deixou com a condição de que se casasse até completar seu trigésimo primeiro aniversário.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios. Os termos do testamento eram irrevogáveis. Mei teria de desocupar a casa e ele, abrir mão das propriedades e do título em favor de um primo distante chamado Sai.

Mas não se importava. Guardara algumas economias e possuía o suficiente para embarcar em um navio para as Índias ou para a Jamaica. Não tinha medo de trabalhar, de recomeçar do zero. A vida de depravações que seu pai sempre levara não lhe servia. Não era algo de que tivesse orgulho.

Como dependente dele, Sasuke, pois seu falecido marido não lhe garantira uma pensão, sua jovem madrasta se tomara in cansável na caça a uma esposa que conviesse ao enteado. Agora ele não podia sequer olhar para uma donzela e Mei já via na moça uma noiva em potencial.

Quanto maior o empenho de Mei para que ele se casasse, contudo, maior era sua aversão pela idéia. Era difícil acreditar que um dia ele tivesse sofrido por ela tê-lo trocado pelo pai.

— Não me livrarei de você tão cedo — respondeu à sugestão, por fim. — Você me diverte.

— Pois pode me esquecer, queridinho. Nunca mais dormirei com você. Aliás, assim que o apresentar a Karin Uzumaki, espero não tornar a colocar os olhos em sua adorável pessoa!

— E se eu decidir não descer?

— Noivas não crescem em árvores e você não é muito bem quisto em nossa sociedade. Karin é sua última esperança. Ela, a mãe e o irmão são os únicos que ignoram sua fama.

Sasuke torceu o nariz. A questão era que os Uzumaki eram sua única pista para encontrar a rosada que entrara em seu quarto na noite anterior. Precisava fazer um pequeno sacrifício.

— Está bem. Eu me submeterei a mais essa tortura.

Ao alcançar o último degrau, Mei se virou para trás.

— A propósito, acabo de me lembrar: há mesmo uma rosada com os Uzumaki. Parece que é dama de companhia de Karin. Não sei ao certo. Suspeita que tenha sido ela quem roubou seu anel?

— Não. Você continua sendo minha maior suspeita.

Mei corou de raiva, mas um minuto depois estava com a mão apoiada na curva do braço dele, sorrindo para os convidados. Em público, sempre se empenhava para que passassem uma imagem de perfeita harmonia.

Sasuke não teve dificuldade em localizar a jovem candidata a se tornar a nova condessa de Uchiha. Ela e sua família olhavam para os pares que dançavam uma valsa, mesmerizadas. Suas roupas estavam fora de moda. Qualquer um que os visse adivinharia sua procedência modesta.

— Não acha que devia ter providenciado uma modista para a menina antes de atirá-la às víboras da alta sociedade londrina?

— Não sou a mãe dela.

À referência da mulher, Sasuke percebeu de imediato que era fria e calculista.

Quanto a Karin, ela ainda devia ter esperado mais um ou dois anos para debutar. Era uma criança. Bonita, porém roliça, parecia saída de um conto infantil com seus cachinhos ruivos, grandes olhos azuis e bochechas cor-de-rosa.

O único elemento da família que pareceu simpático a Sasuke foi o jovem Naruto. Alto e loiro, tinha olhos azuis como os da irmã, porém sagazes e amistosos, coisa que devia ter puxado dos antepassados do lado paterno.

Sasuke segurou o ar ao notar, atrás do grupo, a rosada que invadira seu quarto e depois povoara seu estranho sonho. Como uma subalterna, tinha seus fabulosos cabelos ocultos por uma touca infame e o corpo esguio coberto por um vestido cinzento e largo, abotoado até o queixo e os punhos.

Apesar da horrível indumentária, brilhava como uma estrela, o que fez o coração dele bater mais rápido. Ela se lembraria do que tinha acontecido?

Estava ansioso por descobrir.

Mal se aproximaram do grupo, Mei se desdobrou em sorrisos e desculpas:

— Oh, eu não os estava localizando com toda essa movimentação pelo salão. Peço licença para lhes apresentar o filho de meu falecido marido, Sasuke Uchiha, lorde Uchiha.

A rosada ergueu os olhos. Uma expressão de choque se revelou na súbita palidez de sua pele e nos olhos dilatados.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção e, como se temesse sua aproximação, a moça se afastou.

Kushina, que se levantara para as apresentações, não pôde disfarçar sua perplexidade ao vê-lo cruzar sua frente sem se deter.

— Lady Karin — Sasuke se curvou para a rosada em uma mesura —, permita meu atrevimento em enaltecer sua beleza, que é maior do que me levaram a crer. Obrigado por ter vindo a minha casa. Sinto-me honrado com sua presença.

Era a primeira vez que Sasuke se comportava com galantaria em um encontro engendrado por Mei.

A rosada se encolheu. Lady Kushina se mostrou francamente indignada com a situação, e Naruto não conteve um pequeno riso. Os convidados, ao redor, interromperam suas conversas. A verdadeira Karin começou a se abanar como se o ar lhe faltasse.

— Sasuke, sempre tão distraído! — Mei tentou consertar o equívoco de maneira leve e cordial. — Esta moça é a dama de companhia de Karin. Queira desculpar meu enteado, senhorita. Como é seu nome?

— Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

— Alguma relação com os Doncaster Haruno? — Sasuke inquiriu.

— Não, milorde.

Ele estreitou o olhar. A moça pareceu horrorizada à menção do antigo conde. Por quê? Guardaria algum segredo?

— Perdoe-me, srta. Haruno. Eu juraria que estava diante de uma lady.

Mais uma vez a rosada o surpreendeu com a sinceridade de seu olhar. Desta vez, foi como se quisesse fulminá-lo.

— Esta é lady Karin! — Mei puxou o enteado discretamente pelo cotovelo.

Sasuke se manteve entre o grupo pelo tempo necessário para amenizar o desconforto. Concordou em participar de um jantar na noite seguinte, e combinou uma cavalgada com Naruto.

De esguelha, percebeu o momento em que Sakura se retirou para a varanda.

Assim que surgiu uma chance, ele se desculpou. Precisava cumprimentar os demais convidados.

Uma mentira conveniente. O que ele realmente queria era ir ao encontro da srta. Haruno.

Familiarizado com os arredores, logo a entreviu sob uma árvore, perto da cerca dos fundos. A moça observava a porta de serviço da mansão, provavelmente na expectativa de entrar sem ser notada.

Sasuke permaneceu oculto pelas sombras. No instante em que Sakura apoiou a mão na maçaneta, ele a cobriu com a sua.

— Olá, srta. Haruno.

Ela recuou, assustada.

— Você!

— Isso é maneira de tratar um conde?

— Eu o trataria com o devido respeito se o senhor se comportasse como um cavalheiro! Tem alguma noção do estrago que causou?

— Não. Por que não me conta?

— Seu... seu convencido insuportável! Sabia perfeitamente que eu não era lady Karin. Não precisaria tê-las constrangido nem a mim. Comportou-se como uma criança mal-educada.

— Não sou criança, como bem deve estar lembrada. Conheceu-me como um homem em sua aventura de ontem à noite.

Enquanto falava, Sasuke deu passos suficientes para obrigar Sakura a se afastar até suas costas baterem na balaustrada. Ela tentou escapar, porém ele se inclinou como se fosse beijá-la.

Ao contato de seus corpos, faíscas pareceram surgir. Tinham uma afinidade física de que poucos amantes desfrutavam.

Sakura sentiria o mesmo?, Sasuke se perguntou, perturbado. Ou ainda era inocente em assuntos de sexo?

Calculava que ela tivesse uns vinte e cinco anos. E seria possível que nenhum homem ainda a tivesse tocado?

— Por que estava me espionando?

— C-Como?

— Eu a vi em meu quarto na noite passada.

As pernas de Sakura ameaçaram ceder sob seu peso, mas ela não demonstrou como se sentia.

— Não faço ideia do que está falando. Cheguei ontem, de Londres, e não o vi até alguns minutos atrás. Nem sequer sei onde fica seu quarto.

Sakura Haruno era uma péssima mentirosa. Era evidente que se recordava do episódio.

Sem soltá-la, e pressionando ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela, Sasuke deslizou o indicador pelos lábios de rubi. Encontrou-os quentes e convidativos e quis beijá-los. Sakura era diferente das outras moças, sempre prontas a se atirarem aos seus pés. Seria ótimo mudar esse padrão e se relacionar com alguém cuja companhia lhe desse real prazer

— Quero que seja minha amante.

Ela tentou responder, porém sua voz demorou alguns instantes para sair.

— Eu mudei de idéia... Você não é um convencido, mas um maluco!

Desvencilhou-se finalmente. Antes de deixá-la ir, contudo, Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso.

— Encontre-me em minha suíte à meia-noite.

— Que suíte? Você nem mora aqui. Esta é a casa de lady Mei.

— Está equivocada. Esta mansão me pertence. Ocupo a suíte master, na ala sul, no fim do corredor do quarto andar, sempre que venho visitá-la. Use a escada de serviço.

— Definitivamente não! Sou uma mulher de respeito e dama de companhia de Karin Uzumaki. Como se atreve a me pedir isso?

— Não estou pedindo.

— Está me obrigando?

Sasuke jamais forçara uma mulher a ceder a seus desejos. Embora sua reputação não fosse impoluta nos círculos de Londres, costumava seguir alguns padrões de moral.

No caso de Sakura Haruno, contudo, resolvera esquecê-los.

— Se não for ao meu encontro, eu a acusarei de roubar meu anel.

Sakura não soube o que responder e sua hesitação confirmou as suspeitas de Sasuke.

— Q-Que anel?

— Não posso afirmar quando, como, ou por que você o pegou. Sua aparência não é de uma ladra. Sua atitude me intriga.

— Você é um bruto!

— Não nego.

Lágrimas de medo ou raiva marejaram os olhos verdes.

— Não faça isso comigo. Por favor!

— Eu preciso fazer isso.

Após um gemido, misto de frustração e desespero, Sakura abriu a porta e entrou correndo na mansão.

* * *

**Depois de taaaaaaanto tempo - e põe tanto nisso - cá estou eu, dessa vez com uma adaptação pra mostrar a vocês. Eu gostei bastante desse livro e espero que vocês gostem também! **

**Mandem reviews pra que eu tenha um feedback de vocês. Agradeceria muuuuitão! 3**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura andava de um lado para outro do quarto, os olhos volta dos para os ponteiros do relógio, que caminhavam desapiedadamente para a meia-noite. Como fora se meter em uma enrascada daquele tamanho?

O conde a vira no quarto, mas fingira não ter dado por sua presença, só para poder tê-la em suas mãos.

Sentiu um soluço escapar da garganta e se sentou na beira da da cama. Então não fora um pesadelo.

Faltavam apenas dez minutos. Se ignorasse a ordem, o conde a acusaria de roubo. E o que seria dela? Ninguém mais a acolheria. Nem mesmo Naruto, que tanto a estimava, teria condições de ajudá-la. De posse de um anel tão valioso, ela provavelmente seria presa, talvez enviada para uma colônia penal. E se acatasse a ordem, certamente perderia sua castidade. Chamara-o de louco. Mas ela também devia ter perdido o juízo para ingerir o conteúdo daquele frasco...

E pensar que desdenhara da tal poção do amor. No entanto, era a única explicação que lhe ocorria para seu comportamento inusitado.

Ou talvez tivesse sido a influência de sua mãe, que arruinara a própria vida ao abandonar o marido e a filha para fugir com seu amante italiano, e gerar uma criança ilegítima.

Hinata Hyuuga, agora com dezesseis anos, a mesma idade de Karin, morava em Londres havia dois anos, sustentada por um fundo deixado sob a guarda de Sakura, de acordo com a vontade estabelecida pela mãe delas em testamento.

Sakura não conhecia a meia-irmã, mas, com a assistência de Kushina, nomeara um procurador para cuidar dos interesses da menina. Somente a distância pudera coordenar o aluguel de uma casa e a contratação de criados.

Suspirou longamente. Nunca havia reclamado de sua condição e preferia calar a se expor a falatórios.

Mas estava farta de sua existência subserviente. Talvez de vesse se agarrar a essa inesperada oportunidade de se mostrar espontânea e irresponsável pela primeira vez na vida.

Faltavam apenas dois minutos agora. Ao consultar o relógio, Sakura viu o frasco vazio sobre a mesinha: o culpado por seu comportamento hedonista.

Com raiva, atirou-o pela janela. Depois apanhou o anel sob o travesseiro, envolveu-o em um lenço, e o levou até a lareira, onde o escondeu em uma reentrância, na pedra. Lorde Uchiha podia acusá-la de estar de posse do anel, mas, para provar o fato, teria de encontrá-lo.

Vestida com uma capa adornada por um capuz, Sakura olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de sair do quarto e subir as escadas. Surpreendeu-se com o fato de a suíte master ficar diretamente acima de seus aposentos.

Esperava surpreender o conde também. Não toleraria seus avanços nem suas provocações. Antes disso, ela o convenceria de que era uma mulher honesta e virtuosa. Talvez a visita se revelasse útil, inclusive, no sentido de lhe fornecer direções de como devolver o anel sem que ninguém a visse.

A porta se encontrava aberta, o que só podia significar uma coisa; o miserável tinha certeza de que ela obedeceria a seu comando.

Sakura entrou em silêncio e o viu imediatamente. Estava recostado ao sofá, sem a casaca e sem a gravata. Os botões do colarinho encontravam-se abertos e as mangas da camisa, enroladas até os cotovelos.

Embora ela já o tivesse visto completamente nu, na noite anterior, naquele momento ele lhe pareceu ainda mais sensual, os pelos escapando quase com ousadia da camisa imaculadamente branca.

— Feche a porta.

O tom grave e autoritário a fez conter a respiração. Mesmo assim ela deu meia-volta e fez o que o conde mandava.

Encaminhou-se, em seguida, para o sofá, e aguardou que ele falasse. Até que a espera se tornou opressiva demais.

— Estou aqui, milorde. O que quer de mim?

— Sempre que estivermos a sós, Sakura — ele disse, sem afastar os olhos dos dela —, deverá me chamar de Sasuke.

Não haveria uma segunda vez, ela pensou consigo.

— Não o farei, lorde Uchiha. E não permito que me chame de Sakura. Para o senhor, sou a srta. Haruno.

Ele se levantou com a graça e a agilidade de um tigre e caminhou em sua direção. Parou diante dela, desamarrou a capa que lhe cobria os ombros e deixou que esta escorregasse até o chão.

— Não possui outra roupa que não seja cinza?

— Tenho um vestido preto para usar aos domingos.

— O cinza não favorece seu tom de pele. O verde lhe cairia bem, já que combina com seus olhos... Comprarei alguns vestidos. E, sempre que vier aos meus aposentos, faça-me o favor de usá-los.

— Não voltarei aqui após esta noite.

— Sim, você voltará. Eu sempre consigo o que quero.

— Não comigo.

Em uma só passada, Sasuke encostou o corpo ao dela. Estavam tão próximos, que Sakura pôde sentir seu cheiro de almíscar e tabaco, e se enxergar nos olhos dele. Jamais ficara tão perto de um homem.

De súbito, seus dedos pareceram soltar faíscas, tal a vontade que teve de tocá-lo por cima e por baixo da camisa. Manteve-se ereta e fingidamente impassível, contudo, enquanto ele retirava os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos em um coque na altura da nuca.

Ocorreu-lhe que sua preocupação de que as criadas os encontrassem espalhados pelo chão quando fossem limpar a suíte na manhã seguinte, mas era inútil. Sasuke era um homem mundano. Um boêmio. Deviam estar acostumadas àquele tipo de coisa.

Sakura soltou o ar lentamente. Não conseguia entender por que ele a escolhera para ter uma aventura. Ela não era uma mulher sofisticada, ao contrário: estava apenas no segundo dia de sua primeira viagem a Londres.

— Sempre que vier me visitar, deverá soltar os cabelos. — Ela o ouviu dizer friamente.

Soltou uma risada seca. Ele era surdo?

— Não voltarei aqui, Vossa Excelência. Não ouviu o que eu disse?

— Não.

Ele a puxou tão inesperadamente para o sofá, que ela caiu sobre seu peito. Tentou escapar, mas era muito mais fraca e foi dominada.

Segurou o ar, em pânico. Suas pernas, suas coxas, suas virilhas, tudo neles parecia se encaixar como se tivessem sido moldados em formas! Desesperou-se ainda mais ao perceber os mamilos se projetando em protesto contra a pressão do abraço, e seus quadris, como se tivessem acabado de descobrir que aquele tipo de contato lhes dava prazer, curvando-se levemente de encontro aos dele.

— Solte-me! — Sakura exclamou por entre os dentes. Sasuke riu. Em vez de soltá-la, arqueou o corpo, proporcionando-lhe uma sensação que ela jamais experimentara até aquele instante.

— Por que entrou em meu quarto na noite passada?

— Não sei do que está falando — replicou Sakura. Negaria o fato até a eternidade.

— Por que pegou meu anel?

— Eu não peguei nada!

O conde estreitou os olhos.

— Não minta para mim, Sakura. Sei quando está mentindo.

Ela engoliu em seco. Era difícil se concentrar com o homem acariciando lascivamente a curva de seus quadris.

— O que pretende fazer? — prosseguiu ele. — Guardá-lo de lembrança ou devolvê-lo quando eu estiver fora?

Sakura quase se traiu. Seria assim tão transparente?

— Não estou com seu anel.

Sasuke rolou no sofá largo, de modo a inverter as posições, e ela teve ganas de esmurrá-lo. Seu plano de esclarecer rapidamente a situação, e sair dali com sua reputação e sua virgindade intactas, aparentemente não daria certo. Como o convenceria de seus altos padrões de moral, se seu corpo se manifestava favoravelmente a cada botão que ele abria no corpete do vestido?

— Lorde Uchiha... Sasuke. — corrigiu-se, assustada.

Ele sorriu com malícia. Não duvidara nem por um segundo que a linda donzela acabaria cedendo a seus rogos. Os primeiros de muitos.

— Sim, Sakura.

— Não espere que eu concorde com isso. Não espere que eu fique...

Sakura se recusava a murmurar palavras indecentes como nua e despida. Queria acusá-lo de perversão e subjugação, mas não tinha a terminologia adequada para descrever assuntos carnais.

— Divertiu-se muito me observando na cama com sua anfitriã?

O violento rubor que se apossou das faces de Sakura confirmou o que Sasuke já sabia: ela se lembrava de cada erótico detalhe da relação.

— Você faz alegações abomináveis! Eu...

Sasuke a beijou. O gesto foi súbito, e tão inesperado, que Sakura ficou paralisada. Pensou em empurrá-lo e se debater até se soltar, mas era tão bom estar nos braços de um homem que a desejava, que não encontrou forças para assumir a responsabilidade pela interrupção daquela doce experiência.

Seus olhos se fecharam ao toque dos lábios quentes e macios. Em seus vinte e cinco anos de existência nunca fora beijada antes.

Surpreendeu-se que Sasuke umedecesse seus lábios com a ponta da língua e os entreabrisse para colocá-la dentro de sua boca. O contato lhe causou uma sensação estranha no estômago. Como se este contivesse borboletas, e elas começassem a bater delicadamente as asas.

E o beijo tinha um leve gosto de conhaque. Talvez isso respondesse pelo torpor que se apoderou dela.

Agora entendia por que as jovens donzelas precisavam de damas de companhia, e eram aconselhadas à exaustão a se precaverem contra os perigos do pecado. Naquele momento, ela teria feito qualquer coisa que o conde lhe pedisse, incapaz de raciocinar. Tanto que só percebeu que seu corpete estava sendo afastado, quando ele já havia soltado todos os botões.

Sinos de alerta badalaram ao pensamento de que seus seios ficariam completamente expostos. Empenhara-se por viver uma vida digna. Não queria se tornar uma mulher como fora sua mãe. Bastava surgir à sua frente um homem atraente e charmoso para que ela atirasse por terra sua integridade e seus princípios?

— Não! — Empurrou-o com firmeza e, em um movimento rápido, conseguiu se levantar.

Sasuke se apoiou nos cotovelos de cenho franzido, fitando-a como se não a reconhecesse.

Sakura sentiu o coração gelar. Ele devia fazer isso com todas as criadas. Ela era apenas mais uma em sua longa coleção de conquistas.

— O que foi? — exigiu, zangado.

— Não posso deixá-lo fazer isso.

— Não há nada de mal em um beijo.

— Está esperando de mim muito mais do que um beijo. Julga-me diferente do que sou.

— É uma mulher de temperamento ardente, Sakura, não pode negar isso.

Constrangida, ela lhe deu as costas, incapaz de falar sob escrutínio.

— Sou uma mulher do campo, sem sofisticação. Peço que me perdoe se o fiz acreditar o contrário.

No momento seguinte, Sasuke a abraçava por trás e a beijava na nuca. Sakura sentiu um arrepio tão forte que quase desfaleceu. Jamais poderia imaginar que a nuca fosse um lugar tão sensível.

— Não precisa ficar assim — ele falou com voz rouca.

— N-Não estou aborrecida. Queria apenas...

— Continue.

— Apenas ser quem você esperava que eu fosse.

Ele riu, mas de uma forma delicada, sem ofendê-la.

— Você foi feita para o prazer, Sakura Haruno. Sinto que está tão atraída por mim quanto eu por você.

— Engano seu.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez encará-lo. A certeza de que não poderia negar nada ao conde, se ele realmente insistisse, fez o coração de Sakura quase parar de bater.

— Seremos amantes pela duração de sua visita, então. Prometo que não se arrependerá.

— Não, Sasuke! Não me peça isso. Em breve partirei para nunca mais voltar, então, por favor, não insista. Não voltarei atrás em minha palavra.

— Nosso encontro se dará diariamente, à meia-noite — ele determinou, como se não a tivesse ouvido.

Sakura apanhou a capa no chão, jogou-a sobre os ombros, e cobriu a cabeça com o capuz. Sasuke não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-la. Não precisaria.

Chegado o momento da partida, Sakura não conseguiu se mover. E se aquela fosse a última oportunidade de se falarem a sós?

— Amanhã, à meia-noite, Sakura. Estarei esperando.

— Irá esperar em vão.

— Não creio.

A arrogância do conde era irritante. Após uma exclamação de protesto, Sakura abriu a porta e finalmente se afastou pelo corredor.

* * *

— Qual é sua opinião, minha mãe?

— Sobre? — Kushina indagou, distraída com a caixa de bombons em seu colo. Naruto suspirou. Não era de admirar que sua mãe fosse tão obesa. Ela não parava de comer. A qualquer hora, a qualquer momento em que a via, estava mastigando alguma coisa.

— Sobre a compra de novas sementes para os colonos e de lousas e giz para a esposa do vigário.

— Desperdício de dinheiro.

Naruto não insistiu. Ele cogitava com frequência se o destino não o fizera nascer na casa errada. Seus planos de progresso eram vistos com desprezo por sua mãe e por sua irmã. Se não fosse pela amizade de Sakura, e pelas conversas inteligentes que mantinham ao longo dos anos, ele não teria suportado.

Agora, aos dezoito anos, queria assumir seu lugar de direito no comando da propriedade. Restava descobrir como.

— Vou sair para cavalgar com Uchiha.

— Tenha cuidado com aquele homem.

Mais uma vez, Naruto preferiu não retrucar. Sua mãe ainda o tratava como a uma criança.

— Aproveite para falar bem de mim ao conde!

— Pode deixar, Karin. — Naruto mentiu com um suspiro. Sua irmã era uma bonita moça, embora fútil e caprichosa. Ele não faria o papel de casamenteiro para uni-la ao seu pior inimigo, se tivesse algum.

Assim que o filho se retirou da sala, Kushina foi verificar a correspondência que o mordomo da família lhes remetera de Doncaster. Não se deu o trabalho de esconder a carta com o nome de Hinata Hyuuga. Karin nunca se interessara por apren der a ler. E se Sakura entrasse em seu quarto sem bater, o que nunca acontecia, poderia colocar o envelope debaixo dos outros em segundos.

Kushina suspirou, satisfeita. Nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar do dia em que resolvera começar a desviar os fundos que caberiam à meia-irmã de Sakura. Como as duas moças nunca ha viam se conhecido, tampouco se correspondiam, Sakura jamais soubera que a irmã caçula vivia em estado de penúria. Dessa forma, ela, Kushina, pudera continuar alterando as faturas de despesas sem qualquer problema.

Sorriu consigo. Antes de tirar a própria vida, o pai de Sakura tomara providências para que a filha ficasse amparada, mas pelo fato de a menina ainda ser muito pequena, jamais imaginara ter sido usurpada em seu dote. Havia muito engendrava aquele esquema sem que nunca tivessem desconfiado.

Por isso se considerava a mais esperta das criaturas. E a mais afortunada.

Suspirou. Quando era casada, acordava todos os dias na frente do fogão com dois pirralhos agarrados às pernas, enquanto seu marido gastava os míseros vinténs que possuíam com remédios inúteis. De repente, ele herdara um título de conde... e morrera providencialmente em seguida. Ela e os filhos, então, tinham se mudado para uma mansão e passado a viver como nobres.

Karin e Naruto não se lembravam do passado. Para eles a vida era uma perpétua celebração. Kushina, porém, jamais poderia esquecer o que havia sofrido, e faria qualquer coisa que fosse necessária para garantir a vida de conforto que passara a conhecer. Se o destino resolvesse lhe dar um golpe, ainda teria os dotes de Sakura e Hinata para gastar.

Não sentia pena das duas. Ambas descendiam de uma pecadora. Que pagassem pelos pecados da mãe!

Restava conseguir que o futuro de Karin também ficasse acertado. Afinal, em uma emergência, os dotes de Sakura e Hinata talvez não fossem suficientes para as duas.

Se a palavra de lady Mei valesse, contudo, Karin logo receberia uma valiosa aliança de casamento.

— Quais são seus planos para com lorde Uchiha? —Kushina perguntou à filha, que acabara de se reunir a ela. — Você, por certo, não o impressionou ontem à noite.

— Culpa de Sakura. O comportamento dela é que foi inadequado.

Kushina franziu o cenho. Sakura herdara as piores características de sua mãe: o orgulho, a obstinação e, especialmente, a beleza. Os homens torciam o pescoço quando ela passava.

Essa tinha sido uma das razões por que a obrigara a cobrir os cabelos. Não queria homens rodeando sua casa. Tinha uma reputação e dois filhos por quem zelar.

— Eu a repreenderei por isso. Mas ainda não me respondeu. Lorde Uchiha jantará conosco esta noite. Como pretende impressioná-lo?

— Não farei nada nesse sentido. Eu o detesto. Não o quero para marido.

— A decisão é minha, não sua! Você se casará com quem lhe for mais conveniente. — Kushina declarou, corada de indignação.

— Não, mamãe. Eu só me casarei por amor e o conde é um bruto. Ele tem um coração de pedra.

Batidas na porta indicaram a chegada de Sakura. Karin aproveitou o ensejo para cobrar da mãe uma reprimenda, e reforçar seus protestos contra o casamento arranjado.

Mas, antes não tivesse tentado se indispor contra as ordens. Kushina respondeu à afronta com uma bofetada brusca e certeira.

Ao testemunhar a cena, Sakura cerrou os dentes, mas reprimiu a revolta e entrou nos aposentos de Kushina em silêncio, enquanto Karin passava correndo por ela e ia se trancar no próprio quarto.

Não demorou para que a prima a repreendesse pela cena, na festa. Abismada, ela ainda tentou se defender, dizendo que não era sua culpa que lorde Uchiha tivesse se enganado e cumprimentado a ela em vez de Karin.

Como resultado, Kushina a proibiu terminantemente de se apresentar em público pelo resto da visita ao condado de Uchiha.

* * *

**Oi gente! **

**Fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de views na fic com tão pouco tempo. Espero que estejam gostando, mesmo que sejam leitores fantasmas e tal. **

_**Sobre o review, obrigada VitoriaGabriely por ter comentado! É bom saber que mesmo não sendo fã de SasuSaku, está gostando da fic. O nome da obra original é o mesmo da fanfic, "A poção do amor", da autora Cheryl Holt. A parte do sonho é realmente bem confusa, confesso que tive que ler mais de uma vez pra entender. ^^**_

**E comentando sobre a fic... Me é estranho ver a Kushina nesse papel porque acho ela uma das melhores personagens no Universo Naruto, maaaas foi necessário e vocês vão notar isso durante a fic. Também me é estranho ver a Sakura e o Sasuke mais velhos que Naruto, Hinata e Karin. rs**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! 3**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sentada à penteadeira, Mei se mirava no espelho. Apesar de já ter completado trinta anos, ainda era bonita. Sem nunca ter engravidado, seu corpo continuava firme e curvilíneo. Os seios eram fartos, continuavam altos, e os mamilos, rosados e proeminentes.

Pela fresta da porta, podia ver Naruto na sala de sua suíte. O rapaz não se furtara a aceitar seu convite. Embora só tivesse dezoito anos, provavelmente já havia sido iniciado nos prazeres do sexo.

Não que ela fosse reclamar caso ele ainda fosse inexperiente. Ao contrário. Adoraria que Naruto a escolhesse como sua primeira professora.

Com a respiração ofegante, Mei deu a última escovadela nos cabelos e borrifou algumas gotas de perfume atrás das orelhas, no decote, e nos pulsos. Levantou-se em seguida e sorriu para si mesma no espelho.

— Olá, Naruto.. — saudou, e não pôde evitar o brilho de satisfação que se apoderou de seus olhos ao surpreender o rapaz olhando através da transparência da camisola e do penhoar. — Posso chamá-lo assim?

— Certamente que sim, milady.

— Por favor, me chame de Mei. "Milady" soa formal de mais.

Com seus grandes olhos azuis e cabelos loiros ondulados, Naruto era um rapaz atraente, além de rico. Conquistando-o, ela mataria dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Precisava cuidar urgentemente de seu futuro, já que Sasuke vinha deixando a fortuna dos Uchiha escapar pelos dedos.

— Aceita um conhaque?

— Minha mãe não gosta que eu beba. Em especial durante o dia.

— Bem, Kushina não está aqui agora, está? — Piscou para ele e se encaminhou para o armário onde guardava as bebidas. Podia sentir os olhos de Naruto pousados em sua figura.

Apesar da pouca idade, ele não era nenhum ingênuo. Bastara um minuto para ela perceber que o jovem conde lera nas entrelinhas a razão de seu convite.

Suas mãos se tocaram quando ela lhe entregou o copo e Mei sentiu faíscas percorrendo o corpo.

Estranho. Ela era uma mulher que valorizava o prazer, que gostava de ter sempre uma companhia masculina para colorir seus dias e suas noites... Mas nunca se envolvera com um rapaz tão novo antes.

Mais estranho ainda que estivesse se sentindo como se não fosse se interessar por mais ninguém, caso Naruto não a quisesse como ela o estava querendo.

— Tem namorada, Naruto? — perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá, e cruzando as pernas em franca provocação.

— Não há muitas candidatas em tomo de Doncaster que sejam adequadas às minhas necessidades.

— Não, acredito que não. Pretende aproveitar sua estada em Londres para encontrar uma noiva?

— Ainda sou jovem demais para me casar. Minha mãe disse que não há pressa.

Ao menos nesse aspecto, Mei concordava inteiramente com a provinciana Kushina.

— Parece que seu tempo, então, poderá ser ocupado com outras atividades.

— Eu estava cogitando o mesmo.

Mei não perdeu tempo. Tirou o copo praticamente intacto da mão dele e o depositou sobre a mesinha de centro. Em seguida, olhou em seus olhos e se sentou mais perto.

Naruto sustentou o olhar de indisfarçável cobiça. Quan o sentiu um seio lhe pressionar o braço, sorriu com cumplicidade.

Uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Mei. Naruto era mais experiente do que ela suspeitara.

— Já foi beijado? — perguntou, os olhos pousados nos lábios bem-feitos.

— Muitas vezes.

— Mas não disse que não tinha namorada?!

— Posso lhe confiar um segredo?

— Sim.

— Costumo escapar durante a noite, sem que ninguém veja, para me divertir na taverna da aldeia.

— Sua mãe teria um colapso, se descobrisse!

— Eu sei. Foi por isso que lhe pedi segredo.

— Por que não me mostra o que aprendeu com as raparigas? Estou ansiosa por descobrir.

— Aposto que sim.

Seria de ironia o brilho que ela viu naqueles olhos? Mei se recusou a responder sua própria pergunta e esperou que Naruto se inclinasse para beijá-la. Como ele se mantivesse imóvel, tomou a iniciativa.

O comportamento dele mudou a partir daquele instante. Ele assumiu o comando da relação, envolvendo-a nos braços e puxando-a de encontro ao peito.

Com os dedos mergulhados em seus cabelos e a língua em sua boca, Mei ficou eufórica com a descoberta de que as mulheres com quem ele estivera tinham sido excelentes instrutoras.

Ao menos por aqueles preciosos momentos, optou por relevar a importância da condição social e financeira do rapaz. Um mero detalhe em comparação ao êxtase que ele prometia.

— Toque-me aqui! — implorou quando seus mamilos começaram a doer de tão intumescidos.

Naruto, que segurava os seios inteiros nas palmas das mãos, passou as pontas dos dedos onde ela pedia.

— Assim?

Mei precisou fechar os olhos de tanta excitação.

— Oh, sim!... Não pare!

Perplexa, ela pensou que nenhum homem jamais lhe proporcionara tanta satisfação. Nem antes nem após seu casamento com o pai de Sasuke. Quando o ato sexual terminava, deixava-a sempre com a sensação de que algo ficara faltando.

Seria Naruto o homem que a faria uma mulher plenamente feliz?

Ansiosa para que ele também vibrasse de paixão, começou a desabotoar-lhe as calças, percebendo o membro já rijo. Com sua iniciativa, o tecido escuro se distendeu ainda mais.

— O que está fazendo?

— Quero acariciá-lo, só isso...

Com movimentos ritmados, Mei se pôs a massageá-lo, fascinada com a exuberância do rapaz. Tinha quase certeza de que nenhuma outra mulher o manipulara tão abertamente.

Pois queria ser a primeira. Queria tomar aquela experiência inesquecível para ele.

Não demorou para que Naruto explodisse de prazer.

Satisfeita com a própria habilidade, e ansiosa por aplacar o próprio desejo, Mei o acariciou no peito languidamente.

— Podemos passar agora para a minha cama, o que acha? — Sorriu, sedutora.

Naruto consultou o relógio na parede.

— Não posso. Tenho de encontrar minha mãe em poucos minutos.

A indignação tomou conta dela, porém Mei se obrigou a estudar as palavras antes de pronunciá-las:

— Você é um homem adulto, Naruto. Um conde. Ela pode esperar.

— Quando minha mãe está feliz, todos se beneficiam com isso.

Sua raiva ameaçou eclodir. Como ele se atrevia a ser tão ingrato, depois do que ela lhe proporcionara?

Por outro lado, talvez devesse dar um desconto ao rapaz. Em sua juventude, Naruto ainda não devia ter aprendido a compensar suas parceiras nos jogos carnais.

— A que horas vai estar livre?

— Não sei. Mas tenho outros compromissos marcados para esta noite.

— Eu esperava que você voltasse para continuarmos o que começamos... — A sugestão, em voz rouca, não poderia ser mais eficaz.

No entanto, não surtiu efeito.

— Impossível.

Mei mordeu o lábio para não gritar. Rapaz tolo! Não percebia o que estava perdendo?

Os homens costumavam implorar por seus favores. Ela o chamara para sua cama e ele a tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido? Seus amantes imploravam por novas oportunidades!

A falta de entusiasmo de Naruto era tão chocante que a deixou perplexa.

E ainda mais determinada a tê-lo a seus pés.

Como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido, Naruto se levantou, ajeitou a roupa e se inclinou para depositar um leve beijo em seus lábios.

— Foi incrível. Obrigado.

Depois de dizer as palavras, simplesmente se foi. Mei apanhou o copo na mesinha e entornou o resto do conhaque de um só gole.

* * *

Fazia sol naquela tarde, mas o interior da carruagem encontrava-se na penumbra.

Sakura se sentiu aliviada. Podia adivinhar o rubor em suas faces ao protesto da prima por ela ter deixado o frasco "cair e quebrar", e obrigá-la a voltar à botica para a compra de uma segunda dose.

Maldita poção! Já não causara encrencas que bastassem?

— Não o derrubei intencionalmente, Karin. Ele escorregou de minha mão — tornou a mentir.

— Está ficando mais desastrada a cada dia. Se continuar assim, minha mãe não terá alternativa a não ser dispensá-la de seus serviços. O que será de você, então? Onde irá morar?

Sakura gostaria de retrucar, mas resistiu ao impulso. Kushina sempre a ameaçava de demissão e talvez fosse melhor que acontecesse de uma vez. Ela sobreviveria de alguma forma. Nunca tivera medo de trabalhar e ainda haveria uma chance de encontrar a paz que almejava.

Mas não queria manchar seu nome por uma causa tão insignificante.

Não que o elixir fosse uma fraude, conforme o acusara. Pudera comprovar por si própria seu misterioso efeito. Contra sua vontade, a poção a colocara no leito de lorde Uchiha, e agora não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, a não ser na figura do homem.

A infusão devia conter ervas de efeito alucinógeno, concluiu. Tivera o poder, aparentemente, de alterar sua personalidade.

Tomara o efeito passasse logo. Detestaria permanecer obcecada por lorde Uchiha pelo resto de seus dias. Na realidade, provavelmente enlouqueceria.

— Não podemos esquecer esse assunto? — rogou à prima.

— Não. Não lhe pedi para ir à lua, pedi? Não acho que seja tão difícil derramar algumas gotas de um pequeno frasco em uma taça de vinho.

— Talvez não seja. Mas já lhe ocorreu que o conde poderá olhar para qualquer mulher ao seu redor, até mesmo para uma criada, e se apaixonar por ela antes de ver você?

— Francamente, Sakura. — Karin riu, debochada. — Nenhum tônico mágico teria o poder absurdo de fazer lorde Uchiha se apaixonar por uma serviçal.

A carruagem parou e Karin espiou pela janela.

— Chegamos. Ficarei esperando na carruagem. Reze para que o boticário tenha outro frasco em estoque, ou eu a deixarei aqui até que consiga outro!

Antes de descer, Sakura ainda tentou demover a prima da ideia, sugerindo que ela desse uma chance aos jovens de sua idade.

Afinal, Karin viera a Londres para debutar. Ao freqüentar os salões de baile, conheceria muitos rapazes e alguns bons partidos.

— Cale-se! Estou cansada de ouvir seus conselhos. Minha mãe escolheu lorde Uchiha para ser meu marido, e eu não tenho dúvida de que ela fará com que sua vontade seja cumprida. Mesmo que eu quisesse me casar com outro homem, ela não me ouviria.

Não houve tempo para mais discussões. Karin abriu a porta e praticamente a empurrou para fora do coche. Tanto que o cocheiro precisou segurá-la para que não caísse.

Sakura agradeceu e entrou na farmácia com um suspiro.

Pensou que o destino moldava as vidas por caminhos estranhos. Ela havia nascido rica e seus bens lhe haviam sido tirados. Karin nascera pobre e ficara rica da noite para o dia.

E as duas estavam infelizes.

O proprietário a recebeu de trás de um balcão. O lugar era exótico, com vasos de plantas tropicais e prateleiras repletas de jarros e vidros peculiares. O homem trajava uma túnica esvoaçante que o fazia parecer uma figura das lendas antigas sobre dragões e cavaleiros em armaduras.

— Em que posso ajudá-la?

— Alguns dias atrás, uma conhecida minha adquiriu aqui uma poção do amor, e resolveu comprar mais um frasco.

— Mais um? — o farmacêutico repetiu, surpreso. — Os ingredientes são muito fortes. Eu não recomendaria que ela fizesse uso de outra dose.

— Na verdade, ela o deu a mim e eu o deixei cair — Sakura mentiu.

Precisava conseguir que o boticário lhe vendesse outro vidro. Karin não admitiria que ela voltasse para a carruagem sem ele.

— A senhorita precisará fazer um juramento de que aquela jovem ou o cavalheiro de sua predileção não ingeriram aquele líquido. Seus corações não suportariam uma segunda dose. Isso poderia me causar complicações com a polícia e não quero ser acusado de assassino.

Ela engoliu em seco e colocou o dinheiro que Karin lhe dera sobre o balcão.

— Eu juro.

Satisfeito, o homem desapareceu no fundo da loja e voltou com um novo frasco.

Sakura o pegou e estava saindo, quando foi vencida pela curiosidade.

— E se alguém tivesse tomado aquela poção por engano?

O boticário estreitou os olhos.

— A senhorita o tomou. Estou certo?

Ela sentiu o sangue subir às faces. A essa altura, seria inútil tentar sustentar a mentira.

— Eu não tinha intenção, mas...

— Diga-me. Está em seu poder algum objeto que não lhe pertence, mas sim ao cavalheiro que encontrou em seguida à ingestão do elixir?

Sakura sentiu o chão abrir sob seus pés.

— Um anel.

— Meu Deus!

A exclamação a deixou em pânico.

Sem explicações, o homem se virou e apanhou uma colher de um pó que despejou em um envelope.

— Divida este medicamento em quatro porções e misture-o em chá quente. Tome três xícaras hoje e uma amanhã, pela manhã. Em seguida devolva o anel. Se ele retornar a sua custódia, nada mais poderá ser feito. Ninguém terá o poder de alterar as forças do destino.

— Não seja tão enigmático — Sakura se queixou, mais e mais assustada. — O que está querendo me dizer?

— Se o anel voltar para suas mãos, eu já disse: o antídoto não surtirá efeito.

As palavras a aterrorizaram. O elixir comprometera seu bom senso e sua capacidade lógica. Desde que o tomara, parecia ter se tomado outra mulher.

De que outra forma poderia explicar sua repentina fixação por lorde Uchiha?

Sasuke descia a avenida quando viu Sakura saindo de um estabelecimento, com ar assustado, e embarcar em uma carruagem. Mei devia tê-la emprestado. O veículo fazia parte dos bens da propriedade, e sua madrasta o usava para seus passeios e compras.

Ao passar pela frente da loja, estranhou o letreiro. O que Sakura teria ido fazer em uma botica? Estaria doente? Por que a deixara como se estivesse sendo perseguida por demônios?

Aquela rosada o fascinava sem que ele entendesse a razão. Devia ser seu jeito. Ela era autêntica, vibrante, além de muito, muito sensual.

Intrigado, entrou no estabelecimento. Poderia fingir que era um freguês qualquer, mas resolveu ir direto ao assunto. Era um homem de negócios e o outro também.

Depositou uma moeda de ouro sobre o balcão.

— O que a moça que acabou de sair veio comprar?

Diante do generoso agrado, o boticário respondeu sem titubear:

— Uma poção do amor. A amiga dela, uma jovem ruiva que esteve aqui alguns dias atrás, está querendo se casar com um sujeito que aparentemente não se interessaria por seus encantos sem um pequeno encorajamento... A moça que o senhor viu saindo daqui fez o que não devia ter feito. Tomou a beberagem e precisou de outra para devolver à ruiva. — explicou, rindo.

— E para si própria, ela comprou alguma coisa?

— Sim. Um antídoto.

— Por quê? Ao beber a poção ela talvez tenha se apaixonado por alguém?

— Ela acredita que sim.

— E o senhor? — Sasuke franziu o cenho, desconcertado com a informação. — Pode garantir que essa infusão é genuína?

O farmacêutico encolheu os ombros.

— Quem pode saber o que se passa no coração de uma mulher? Trata-se de uma receita antiga, e o fato de a moça estar de posse de um objeto do homem em questão, sem que consiga explicar como ele veio parar em suas mãos, pode ser uma indicação de que a fórmula é realmente mágica.

— De que objeto o senhor está falando?

— De um anel.

Sasuke precisou tossir.

— Está brincando...

— Não. Ela ficou chocada com minha revelação. Por isso eu lhe forneci um antídoto: para que ela tente reverter o encantamento sem compromisso.

— Como assim?

— Quando o destino resolve intervir, não há como mudar seus caminhos.

Uma forte rajada de vento atingiu Sasuke nesse momento.

Foi uma sensação muito estranha, que ele jamais experimentara até aquele dia.

Intrigado, olhou ao redor. Ainda estava dentro da farmácia, lembrou, sentindo um calafrio percorrer a espinha, pois todas as portas e janelas se encontravam fechadas.

Tirou um cartão do bolso e o colocou sobre o balcão.

— Se ela retornar, me avise — murmurou, tenso.

Para sua estranheza, o homem não se moveu. Parecia em transe. Não notou quando ele foi embora, tampouco retribuiu seu gesto de despedida.

* * *

O jantar daquela noite em casa de Mei estava mais divertido do que o anterior. Com trinta convidados apenas, o ambiente se tomara bem mais informal.

Karin adorava dançar. Não se lembrava de outra ocasião em que dançara tanto, a ponto de precisar se abanar para recuperar o fôlego.

Em outras circunstâncias, ela estaria dando um passeio pelo jardim para se refrescar. Mas Sakura fora proibida de comparecer às festas e reuniões e, sem uma acompanhante, ela, Karin, era obrigada a permanecer no salão do começo ao fim dos eventos.

Sakura não poderia tê-la desagradado mais. A estouvada tinha de deixar sua poção do amor cair? E Lorde Uchiha precisava tê-la confundido com Sakura? Agora, quem a ajudaria a colocar a nova poção no vinho dele?

Distraída com as conjeturas, não notou a aproximação de Suigetsu Hozuki. Baronete falido, era um pouco mais velho e não tão bonito quanto os rapazes que rodavam na pista de dança. Excessivamente magro e tinha os cabelos esbranquiçados, mas estava bem vestido. Suas roupas eram das mais caras e finas.

Karin sorriu. Adoraria que ele lhe fizesse a corte. Aliás, adoraria se todos os rapazes presentes se desmanchassem em atenções a ela, em seu _debut_.

Seus olhos, contudo, continuaram em busca de lorde Uchiha, o homem com quem deveria se casar. Onde Sasuke teria se me tido, que ainda não a convidara para uma contradança? Quando lorde Uchiha se daria conta de que ela estava ansiosa por conhecer o amor? Que Karin Uzumaki dispunha de um generoso dote para oferecer ao homem que a escolhesse para partilhar o resto de sua vida?

De onde provinha sua riqueza, ela preferia não saber. Cada vez que rumores a esse respeito lhe chegavam aos ouvidos, afas tava-se rapidamente e tratava de esquecê-los.

O modo como o baronete a olhava agora era de franca admiração e sua vaidade feminina se viu aguçada. Nunca fora cobiçada por um homem. Era algo lisonjeiro, sem dúvida.

Para mostrar a Hozuki que não era mais criança, endireitou as costas e empinou os seios.

— Lady Karin... — O rapaz se curvou em uma leve mesura e não perdeu tempo para se aproximar ao reconhecer seu sinal. — Sou Suigetsu Hozuki. Seja bem-vinda a Londres. A senhorita dança com a graça de um anjo.

— Obrigada. — Karin corou de prazer.

— Eu a convidaria para uma contradança, mas sou um péssimo dançarino.

— Não tem importância. Eu parei para descansar um pouco. Faz tanto calor aqui!

— Estava pensando o mesmo. Acha que sua mãe permitiria que eu a acompanhasse em um passeio pelo jardim?

Karin olhou para Kushina e fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

— Pena.

O modo como ele tomou a fitá-la a levou a tomar uma atitude que deveria provar que estava em idade de decidir seus próprios atos:

— Talvez possamos beber uma taça de ponche juntos.

As bebidas e os refrescos estavam sendo servidos no salão anexo. Satisfeito, o jovem cavalheiro fez nova reverência e a conduziu até uma cadeira.

Assim que um criado lhes serviu o ponche, Suigetsu tirou um frasco do bolso interno da casaca e misturou um pouco do líquido escuro à própria bebida.

— Uísque escocês. Quer experimentar?

Para reforçar sua nova imagem, Karin aquiesceu e o rapaz fez a mistura com um sorriso.

O gosto forte do uísque, entretanto, trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Karin que se obrigou a sorver o ponche adulterado sem tecer nenhum comentário.

O álcool logo a aqueceu e incentivou a falar:

— Não devia fazer essas coisas na presença de uma dama... — disse, rindo.

— Posso lhe fazer uma confidência, lady Karin? — Suigetsu olhou para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém o escutava.

— Claro que sim.

Era a primeira vez que ela conversava a sós com um homem e isso a deixava radiante.

— Percebi que lorde Uchiha a está negligenciando.

— Nem me diga! Ele se comportou de maneira abominável — desabafou.

— Tanta desconsideração por uma jovem adorável... — Suigetsu sorriu, sedutor. — Está ciente do que transpira por esta casa, não está?

Karin precisou mudar de posição na cadeira, sentindo-se subitamente incomodada.

— Há algo que deva me contar?

— Não posso lhe responder aqui. Sasuke é meu amigo e me encontro sob seu teto. Mas a verdade é que não suporto a ideia de que ele a magoe.

Nesse momento, Karin surpreendeu a filha em conversa com o baronete e a chamou com voz firme.

Nervoso, Suigetsu se levantou de um salto, desculpando-se.

Karin teve ímpetos de gritar de frustração.

— Diga de uma vez! Preciso saber!

— À meia-noite, atrás das cavalariças — sussurrou Suigestu, batendo em retirada enquanto a mãe dela se aproximava.

* * *

**Aí está, um novo personagem pra nossa trama! E ****Lady Mei é uma safadona, né? Naruto sambou na cara dela ao frustrá-la daquele jeito. Mas podem ter certeza, logo ela ataca novamente! hahahaha**

**No próximo capítulo, as coisas vão ficar melhores pro nosso casal. E Sakura vai ter uma surpresa intrigante, numa outra ocasião. **

_**Novo review! Fico tão animada quando me mandam suas opiniões, apesar de só ter 2 até agora. Então, oi Biahcerejeira! Obrigada por ter escrito e fico feliz que essa adaptação esteja do seu agrado. Gostei muito desse livro e espero que a história a envolva como me envolveu! *-***_

**Até o próximo capítulo gente! Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke caminhou pelos corredores, rumo aos aposentos de Sakura, com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Depois de descobrir que ela não estaria presente ao jantar daquela noite, e de nenhuma outra enquanto durasse a hospedagem dos Uzumaki na mansão, ele se retirara do baile sem que o notassem.

A porta do quarto se encontrava fechada, mas a claridade que escapava por baixo lhe deu a certeza de que encontraria quem procurava. Colocou a mão direita sobre a maçaneta e seu coração bateu mais rápido ao girá-la com facilidade.

Sakura estava sentada em uma poltrona, de costas para ele, olhando para o pátio. Usava uma camisola de seda verde, decotada e sem mangas.

A excelente qualidade do tecido o impressionou. Teria a peça sido rejeitada por Karin e fornecida à sua dama de companhia?

Sentiu o sangue circular como fogo em suas veias ao reparar na fenda lateral que deixava entrever uma das pernas até a coxa. Os fabulosos cabelos rosados estavam soltos, exceto por uma mecha no alto, que Sakura prendera com uma fita também verde.

Havia um bule de chá sobre a cômoda, um frasco com um líquido escuro, que ele presumiu ser a tal poção do amor, e um envelope ao lado. Na certa o antídoto de que o farmacêutico lhe falara.

Sasuke se congratulou por ela sequer ter notado sua presença. Sorriu ao vê-la tomar um gole de chá e recolocar a xícara no pires. Sakura parecia tão pragmática. Quem poderia imaginar que fosse tão crédula a ponto de cair na conversa de um farsante?

— Boa noite.

Ao ouvir a voz masculina, ela derramou o chá sobre a camisola e se levantou de um salto, afastando o tecido do peito para não se queimar.

— O que faz aqui?

— Passa da meia-noite. Não me procurou em meu quarto, como pedi.

— Você não pediu, você ordenou... E eu disse que não obedeceria.

— Por isso eu vim.

Sasuke atravessou o quarto e depositou o vinho e as taças sobre a cômoda.

— Saia ou eu me queixarei com lady Mei.

Uma ameaça vã. Ninguém poderia saber que ela recebera um homem em seus aposentos. Corria o risco de ser banida da casa dos Uzumaki.

Sasuke sorriu e, em uma clara provocação, se acomodou na beirada da cama.

— Eu sou o senhor deste castelo. Mei vive aqui por meu favor. Posso transferi-la para outro quarto, se este não a satisfaz.

— Não, obrigada. A última coisa de que necessito é você se interessando por meu conforto.

— Isso lhe causaria problemas, não é?

— Sim. Já bastam os que me causou.

— Pois pretendo causar outros mais.

Aquele quarto era simples demais, concluiu Sasuke. Falaria com a governanta, sem demora, e mandaria que colocassem Sakura em outro aposento. Um que fizesse jus à sua beleza.

Ou não. Ela estava certa. Sua interferência poderia causar um escândalo. Além disso, aquele cômodo ficava convenientemente perto do dele.

Como seu olhar fulminante não atingiu o efeito desejado, Sakura resolveu vestir o penhoar por cima da camisola. Sasuke a alcançou antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, contudo. Na tentativa de impedi-la de se esconder dele, apoderou-se da indumentária.

O tecido era finíssimo, ele notou, intrigado, e deslizou por sua pele.

— Onde conseguiu essas peças?

— Não as roubei se é o que está pensando.

— Isso não me passou pela mente.

— Eram de minha mãe — ela respondeu, contrariada. Sakura provinha de uma família de recursos, então. O que teria acontecido para ela ser obrigada a trabalhar para viver?

— Sua mãe deve ter sido uma mulher linda.

— Foi mesmo.

Sasuke não devolveu o penhoar.

Sakura poderia ter lutado para recuperá-lo, mas se manteve impassível. Tampouco reagiu quando ele depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Ao menos no primeiro momento.

— Por que não para de me atormentar? — perguntou, perturbada, antes de virar o rosto.

— Você é adorável... Não consigo resistir a seus encantos.

Ele estava sendo sincero. Qualquer mulher de Londres se disporia prazerosamente a entretê-lo, mas nenhuma outra o seduzia no momento.

Sentia-se estranhamente bem ao lado de Sakura. Estabelecera-se uma conexão especial entre eles, que merecia ser explorada, de modo a lhes proporcionar a máxima satisfação. O temor que ela manifestava, entretanto, o levava a suspeitar de que ela ainda era virgem. Quem sabe se ele mudasse sua abordagem, ela passasse a se sentir bem em sua companhia?

— Isto é chá? — Sasuke retirou a tampa do bule.

— Sim.

— O cheiro é peculiar. O que adicionou à infusão?

— Uma espécie de remédio.

— Não se sente bem?

— Não.

— Desde quando?

— Desde que conheci você.

Ele apanhou o envelope ao lado do bule, determinado a examiná-lo. Sakura tentou tirá-lo de sua mão e o envelope caiu no chão, espalhando o conteúdo pelo tapete.

— Ah, veja o que você fez! — Ajoelhou-se e procurou inutilmente recolher o pó que se infiltrara pelas tramas.

Ela se mostrou tão arrasada que, por um instante, Sasuke se arrependeu do que fizera deliberadamente.

— O que é isto? — Indicou o frasco que parecia conter vinho.

— Um analgésico para mulheres.

— Está com cólicas? — Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Parece bem a meu ver.

— Não toque nisso! — A voz trêmula adquiriu um tom de desespero.

Sakura tentou recuperar o frasco, porém Sasuke o colocou fora de seu alcance. Na luta pela posse do elixir, seus corpos se encontraram. Ele quase esqueceu o que fazia ao baixar os olhos e vislumbrar as curvas femininas sob o decote. Sentiu seu membro inchar e enrijecer no mesmo instante. Sakura podia ser inocente, mas pareceu compreender o significado daquela situação.

— Sinta o que faz comigo.

— Solte-me!

— Tinha de ser, Sakura. — Sasuke murmurou, persuasivo. — É obra do destino — elaborou, repetindo as palavras do boticário.

A palidez dela foi um sinal de que o sujeito também a prevenira. Sem se deter para refletir sobre seu súbito impulso, ele abriu o frasco e tomou o líquido vermelho-escuro de um só gole. Não era vinho, como pensara. O sabor era mais adocicado e exalava um cheiro de terra.

— Sasuke, não! — ela gritou.

— Adoro quando você me chama de Sasuke.

Mal ele pronunciou as palavras, seus braços se tornaram pesados como chumbo.

— Você não devia! — Sakura lastimou, a voz tão baixa agora que mal podia ser distinguida.

Sasuke a fitou e notou que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Deu um passo em direção ao armário, pensando em apanhar uma bebida, completamente esquecido de que aquele não era seu quarto. Talvez uma taça de vinho fizesse com que ele se sentisse melhor. Ao tentar dar o segundo passo, contudo, suas pernas se recusaram a se mover.

Seus sentidos, todavia, pareciam estranhamente aguçados. As cores pareciam mais vivas, os odores mais acentuados. Conseguia até mesmo ouvir o tique-taque do relógio de pêndulo no andar inferior. Talvez o elixir contivesse substâncias narcóticas, realmente. Talvez ele devesse relatar a Sakura sobre os efeitos da droga em seu corpo...

Mas, ao avistá-la junto da janela, com um halo dourado iluminando-a por inteiro e os cabelos brilhando, perdeu a voz. Nunca antes seu coração fora inundado de uma alegria tão intensa e profunda. A camada de gelo que o recobrira ao longo dos anos parecia ter se derretido. Cada gota da poção que se misturava a seu sangue proporcionava uma espécie de alívio e um prazer indescritíveis. Uma voz estranha proclamou que Sakura era a mulher por quem ele esperara por toda a vida, sem saber. Imagens se sobrepunham. Ela e ele juntos. Desde eras passadas, desde existências anteriores.

Entorpecido, balançou a cabeça no esforço de desanuviar a mente. Receava falar ou fazer algo que não deveria.

Mas necessitava tocá-la, tanto quanto do ar que respirava. Deu mais um passo, com extrema cautela, até chegar perto dela. Conhecia-a como a si mesmo. Podia ler seus pensamentos com total clareza. Sakura estava se sentindo solitária... Ansiava por amar e ser amada. Por encontrar alguém que a compreendesse. Estava atraída por ele, mas temia ser magoada. Seu nobre coração se partiria irremediavelmente se a ferisse.

Sasuke a segurou pela cintura e a virou para si.

— Eu não a farei sofrer.

— Pois não consigo imaginá-lo fazendo outra coisa — ela respondeu com um fio de voz.

— Eu...

Sasuke se calou abruptamente. Estava por dizer que a amava. Não podia ser. Ele nunca amara ninguém. Não queria amar ninguém. Estava sob o efeito da poção, era isso. Não era de admirar que Sakura houvesse procurado um antídoto para se livrar dos poderes sobrenaturais daquele elixir.

Segurando a mão delicada, ainda se sentindo em meio a um transe, ele a conduziu ao leito. Incapaz de resistir, ela o acompanhou em silêncio. Sasuke se deitou e a puxou para si devagar, Sakura engoliu em seco. Haviam ultrapassado o ponto em que ela poderia dissuadi-lo.

Lentamente, ele desatou o laço que lhe prendia os cabelos e estes caíram como uma cascata rosada sobre seu peito. O tecido da camisola era tão fino, que era como se ela já estivesse nua. Vislumbrou os mamilos rosados. Eram dois frutos, prontos a ser saboreados. Ao senti-los contra a própria pele, seu membro pulsou com renovada urgência.

— Gosta de me atormentar — ela arriscou.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Não sei.

Sasuke rolou com ela, de modo a deixá-la sob o corpo, então parou, concluindo que já vivera aquele momento. Muitas vezes. Não podia explicar como, mas adivinhara como seria cada instante. Sabia tudo o que aconteceria dali para a frente: como se daria o encontro, como ele chegaria ao fim... Ou as imagens eram fruto de uma alucinação e nada tinham a ver com a realidade. Aquela poção diabólica o deixara tão atordoado, que já não podia distinguir o que era fantasia do que era real.

— Já se deitou com alguém antes?

Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Tem ideia de como eu a desejo?

— Não — Sakura mentiu, ofegante.

Mas as imagens dos jogos que ela presenciara naquela noite lhe davam uma nítida ideia do que um homem e uma mulher podiam fazer na intimidade.

Sasuke não insistiu nas perguntas. Também ele estava inseguro, como se aquela fosse sua primeira vez. Sakura era única, e ele estava tão excitado, que temia não conseguir se controlar. Tinha medo de exigir muito dela e assustá-la com sua paixão incandescente. Precisava provar o quanto ela era especial. Mas como? Jamais se importara com suas amantes. Nunca estivera preocupado em agradá-las.

Com Sakura, contudo, sentia-se inseguro como um adolescente. Moveu-se sobre ela e sentiu que ela se retesava sob o peso de seu corpo. Então mordiscou os lábios carnudos delicadamente, como se pedindo licença. Devagar, introduziu a língua entre eles. Sakura a recebeu com um gemido e ele se regozijou ao ser aceito. Pouco a pouco, o corpo dela relaxou sob o seu, e as mãos delicadas ensaiaram alguns movimentos, enquanto as dele estavam por toda parte.

— Pode me tocar... — murmurou, enlevado. — Gosto quando me toca.

Tímida, ela mergulhou os dedos em seus cabelos. Não demorou e o explorava com a naturalidade e a curiosidade de uma virgem, ao mesmo tempo em que o acariciava com a astúcia de uma cortesã. A incongruência o enlouqueceu.

Sakura suspirou, deliciada. Não podia imaginar que sua inexperiência enfeitiçaria Sasuke. Aventurou-se pelos ombros fortes, pelas costas largas, mas não se atreveu a ir mais longe. Foram carícias quase inocentes, mas que o inflamaram a ponto de ele esquecer a prudência e querer cometer um desatino. Seria capaz de deflorar Sakura? De roubar deliberadamente a castidade de uma mulher sem que ela estivesse preparada?

E quanto a ele? Estava preparado?...

Excitado, deslizou as finas alças da camisola pelos ombros de marfim e desnudou os seios alvos, comprazendo-se em brincar eroticamente com os mamilos, os quais mais pareciam botões em flor.

— Sasuke... — Sakura suspirou com um misto de paixão e medo. — Nós não deveríamos... Não podemos...

— Podemos fazer qualquer coisa que tenhamos vontade, Sakura.

— Mas é errado!

— Não, não é.

— Está sob o efeito da poção que tomou.

Ele sorriu, triunfante.

— Disse que era um remédio para mulheres.

Flagrada em sua mentira, ela não respondeu. Também devia estar ainda sob o efeito do alucinógeno, pois tinha a impressão de já ter vivido outras experiências como aquela ao lado de Sasuke.

— Você é tão perfeita, Sakura... E é toda minha.

— Não compreendo o que quer de mim. — ela protestou, sem forças.

— Compreende, sim.

Desejava-o dolorosamente. Seu corpo ondulava para receber suas carícias. Seu peito arfava com as investidas da língua quente em seus mamilos. Sasuke os lambia, umedecendo-os até levá-la à loucura, enquanto ele próprio parecia estranhamente confortado, quase pacificado pelo gesto.

— Sasuke... — ela deixou escapar a certa altura, completamente arrebatada. — Gosto tanto quando faz isso...

Ele não teve certeza de tê-la ouvido. Já haviam tido aquela experiência? Era possível? Ou apenas mais um efeito da droga?

Sakura o puxou mais para si, incitando-o a devastá-la com seus beijos. Ele continuou a saborear o seio tenro, mordendo-o até sentir o mamilo intumescido, depois passou para o outro, e lhe deu a mesma atenção. Mais para baixo, pressionava os quadris contra os dela, provando o quão desesperadamente a desejava. Sakura adotou seu ritmo, investindo contra ele quase com fúria e tão absorvida pelas sensações se encontrava, que não percebeu quando Sasuke levantou sua camisola e a tocou entre as pernas.

— Não!

Tentou fechá-las, porém ele a prendeu com o próprio corpo.

— Shhh... Não lhe farei nenhum mal. Deixe-me fazer isso por você... Por nós dois — murmurou e, após afagá-la eroticamente, deslizou dois dedos por seu mais secreto recanto. Ela estava úmida, pronta para o que viria.

— Não... — ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo, tentando empurrá-lo, mas só fez delirar ainda mais com o toque. — É tão...

— Impróprio?... Ou delicioso?

— Sim! Não sei... É quase insuportável!

Com o polegar, Sasuke descreveu círculos sobre o centro de seu prazer e Sakura soltou uma exclamação, o corpo pedindo para ser satisfeito embora a mente se recusasse.

— O que está acontecendo comigo?! — perguntou-se, chocada.

— Está sentindo prazer.

— Mas não quero isso de você. Pare, por favor...

— Impossível. — ele sussurrou, sem atendê-la. — Seu corpo está implorando para que eu continue.

— Não posso... Não vou fazer isso...

— Então o faça por mim, Sakura. Por mim.

A carícia ousada e contínua se prolongou por mais algum tempo, enquanto ele sugava um seio túrgido, até que ela se retesou, entregando-se ao êxtase com uma ferocidade que Sasuke não conhecera com mulher alguma. Ele a observou, deslumbrado e excitado por lhe proporcionar um orgasmo tão intenso e glorioso.

O corpo de Sakura sacudiu por mais algum tempo, e ele continuou a se mover sobre ela, a beijá-la suave e carinhosamente, satisfeito por ser o homem a quem ela confiara a si própria de corpo e alma. Sakura finalmente abriu os olhos, retomando aos poucos da enlouquecedora vibração a que fora lançada. Sasuke esperou que ela correspondesse ao seu sorriso, que tornasse a baixar os olhos por timidez... ou ainda que o censurasse por seu atrevimento.

Qual não foi sua surpresa, contudo, quando Sakura desatou a chorar.

— Kate!

— Estou perdida, não estou?

— Em absoluto! — ele garantiu, chocado.

— Está em meu sangue. — ela declarou em meio a um soluço.

Sasuke interpretou a sentença como um arroubo de paixão, e não como uma constatação do medo que a assolava quanto à própria origem, e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. O pranto, ainda hesitante, se transformou em um choro sacudido por fortes soluços.

Sasuke a fitou, abismado. A experiência devastara Sakura.

Abraçou-a, sem saber o que fazer. Aninhou-a junto ao peito, embalou-a tal qual a uma criança. Não queria que ela sofresse. Estranho, pensou, atordoado. Ele nunca se importara em fazer os outros sofrerem. Depois de conhecer Sakura, contudo, parecia outra pessoa.

Vários minutos se passaram até que, aos poucos, ela foi serenando e adormeceu. Ele se viu, então, tomado por um enorme alívio. Sentou-se devagar, pensando que aquilo também era uma novidade. Depois de saciar seus desejos, não costumava permanecer no leito de uma mulher. Uma sensação de ternura vibrou em seu peito ao ver a figura frágil e feminina entregue à sua confiança. Com uma emoção que não soube explicar nem a si mesmo, ajeitou-a melhor na cama e a cobriu com os lençóis. Antes de se levantar, ainda a beijou levemente nos lábios.

Recompôs-se antes de sair.

— Boa noite, meu anjo.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda ensaiava uma segunda despedida. Incrível, mas algo parecia prendê-lo a Sakura. Ele não conseguia se afastar. Assim, deitou-se ao lado dela e fechou os olhos para melhor se recordar dos momentos preciosos que tinham acabado de viver.

Os primeiros clarões da aurora se infiltravam pela janela quando Sasuke despertou contra a claridade do quarto. Um passarinho cantava lá fora e ele sorriu, sentindo-se estranhamente realizado.

Estendeu o braço para trazer Sakura para junto do peito, mas abriu os olhos, surpreso, ao encontrar um vazio ao seu lado. Ela não estava lá.

Aquele, aliás, não era o quarto dela, nem sua cama. Ele se encontrava em seus próprios aposentos. Em seu próprio leito.

Atônito, sentou-se. Precisou se recostar novamente no travesseiro, pois sua cabeça latejava. A impressão que tinha, era de que vivia a pior das ressacas, mas não bebera nada na noite anterior, a não ser aquela poção. A que horas teria deixado o quarto de Sakura? Como chegara ao dele? Ou o encontro acontecera apenas em sonho? Sentia-se tonto, desorientado. Tivera Sakura nos braços genuinamente, ou a incrível experiência fora apenas uma fantasia erótica?

De repente, viu a fita verde que prendia os cabelos dela amarrada em seu pulso. Estremeceu ao recordar as palavras do boticário. Aquele, certamente, era um sinal da autenticidade da poção.

Um instante depois, se levantou, decidido. Não haveria mágica no mundo capaz de fazê-lo se apaixonar novamente. A ferida que levava no peito graças à sua última experiência com o amor sangrara tanto que quase o levara à morte. Ele não entregaria seu coração a ninguém mais.

A fita em seu braço significava que ele se deitara com Sakura. Nada além disso.

Ou, no máximo, que ela era ardente demais para que esperasse até a meia-noite para tornar a vê-la.

* * *

**EU AMO ESSE CAPÍTULO! Puro SasuSaku e pura tentação imaginar o Sasuke desse jeito, seduzindo nossa inocente Saku. *O*  
**

**REVIEEEEEWS! *-***

_**YokoNick-chan: Fico muito feliz em saber que está adorando a história! Agora cê sabe onde nosso Sasuke safadinho foi se meter durante o baile! hahahaha**_

_**Biahcerejeira: Capítulo novo na área! Agora a poção tá fazendo mais uma aparição na nossa história e arrasando com os sentimentos do Sasuke. No que será que essa confusão toda vai dar, hein? *-***_

_**Uma FicWriter: AEEEEE, LEITORA NOVA! Seja bem-vinda! Espero que goste desse capítulo. *3***_

**É isso gente. Eu resolvi separar esse capítulo em dois porque a próxima parte trará uma situação nova, hihihihi_. _Espero vocês!**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily! **


	5. Chapter 5

— Prometa que não contará a sua mãe onde estivemos hoje!

— Eu já não prometi umas dez vezes? — Naruto protestou.

Agarrara-se imediatamente à chance de escapar do assédio das mães com filhas em idade de casar, e de lady Mei, em especial, quando Sakura solicitara sua companhia em uma excursão pela cidade. Sem dinheiro para fazer uma visita à irmã, ela recorrera ao primo para conduzi-la ao centro de Londres.

— Tem certeza de que forneceu o endereço certo ao cocheiro? — Naruto perguntou de cenho franzido, ao espiar pela janela quando a carruagem parou. — Este lugar parece perigoso.

Curiosa, Sakura o imitou. Crianças maltrapilhas corriam pela rua e dois homens mal-encarados estavam apontando para a carruagem e para os cavalos. As casas ao redor eram extremamente pobres, com a pintura descascando e as cercas quebradas.

Hinata não podia morar ali. O dinheiro que recebia todos os meses lhe possibilitaria viver com conforto.

Depois de se certificar da correção do endereço, Sakura desembarcou, enquanto Naruto insistia para que ela lhe contasse o que viera fazer naquelas paragens. Ela gostaria de dizer a verdade, porém, a vergonha a fez mentir. Não queria se arriscar a perder a amizade do primo. O que ele pensaria sobre os escândalos em que o nome de sua família estava envolvido?

— Não pretendo demorar. Apenas quero me certificar do estado de saúde de uma velha conhecida de minha mãe.

Sakura bateu e aguardou. A mulher que abriu a porta mandou que entrasse e esperasse. Ela olhou ao redor, sentindo um calafrio de apreensão e repulsa pelas paredes e chão encardidos. Estava surpresa. Esperara encontrar sua irmã em boa situação financeira. O custo de vida em Londres seria tão elevado, que a pensão de Hinata não dava para uma sobrevivência decente? Talvez ela devesse entrar em contato com o procurador e conversar com ele a respeito.

— Sakura! Você veio me ver!? — A euforia da jovem que adentrou a sala correndo a comoveu.

Ao se deparar com a irmã que vira apenas quando bebê, Sakura sentiu os olhos rasos d'água, e esboçou um sorriso trêmulo. As duas eram parecidas com a mãe. Hinata, porém, tinha olhos quase prateados, cabelos escuros e a pele mais clara.

Rindo de felicidade, ela a abraçou efusivamente e demorou a soltá-la.

Tendo vivido praticamente isolada, Sakura se viu constrangida com o excesso de carinho. Ainda mais quando outra mulher se reuniu a elas.

— Sra. Tsunade, esta é minha irmã! Não é maravilhoso que ela tenha vindo aqui?

Sakura estranhou o olhar de acusação que a mulher lhe dirigiu.

— Tsunade Senju é minha dama de companhia — Hinata explicou. — Não pode imaginar o quanto estou feliz por sua visita, e por reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo... — Sorriu, levando a mão ao peito. — Esta ocasião precisa ser comemorada.

— Não há com o que comemorar — a mulher declarou, irônica. — O vinho acabou.

— Mas ainda temos chá, não temos?

— Acabou também. Não nos sobrou um centavo depois de nossa última compra.

Hinata corou, mas continuou exibindo um largo sorriso. Era uma jovem linda e educada, fina e elegante. Diferente das moças inglesas. Parecia mais madura, mais desenvolta.

— O que faz em Londres, minha irmã?

— Viemos para o debut de lady Karin.

— Não seria divertido se também nós pudéssemos debutar? — Ela riu, os olhos cintilando.

— Eu já passei dessa idade — Sakura confessou, rindo. — Mas tenho certeza de que uma porção de rapazes se atropelaria para lhe fazer a corte.

— Você frequenta festas e bailes?

— Raramente — ela mentiu. Não queria entrar em detalhes. A única festa a que comparecera nos últimos dias, por exemplo, revelara-se um completo desastre.

— Nossa mãe adorava festas.

O coração de Sakura afundou dentro do peito. Não se lembrava da mãe, de quem havia se separado muito criança. Hinata, contudo, convivera bem mais com ela, pois era fruto de sua segunda união.

Sakura esboçou novo sorriso. As informações que agora obtinha por intermédio da jovem, tiveram o efeito de um bálsamo no deserto de sua infância.

— Eu não sabia.

— Ela e meu pai. Eles eram tão felizes... A vida deles era como um conto de fadas.

Sakura pestanejou ao ouvir uma versão tão diferente da história sórdida que Kushina lhe contara, e o mundo pareceu sair do eixo por um instante.

— Nossa mãe foi feliz? — questionou, incrédula.

— Muito! Tenho uma lembrança dela para você. — Hinata tirou um estojo de madeira de uma gaveta.

— Um leque? — Ela se surpreendeu com a beleza do objeto.

— Era o favorito da mamãe. Fazia parte de seu enxoval. Sempre o levava consigo quando eles iam à ópera.

— Ela se casou com seu pai?

— Claro que sim! — Hinata pareceu estranhar a pergunta. Sakura mal podia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Sua irmã não era uma filha ilegítima. Portanto, sua mãe não fora uma devassa.

A revelação foi demais para ela. Levou a mão à cabeça, tomada por uma vertigem. Antes que pudesse se recompor, contudo, alguém bateu à porta. Naruto! Ela havia se esquecido do primo.

— Perdoe-me, Naruto!...

— Não foi incômodo algum — O primo respondeu com um sorriso. — Eu só quis verificar se estava bem.

— Estou, claro.

— Não vai me apresentar à linda donzela? — Os olhos claros do rapaz se iluminaram ao pousar em Hinata.

— Ah, que falha a minha. Esta é a srta. Hinata Hyuuga, de Veneza, Itália... Ela chegou a Londres recentemente.

— Muito honrado em conhecê-la, _signorina_. _Benvenuta in Gran Bretagna._ — saudou, cortês.

— _Grazie._ — Hinata respondeu, impressionada pelo charme do rapaz, a quem ofereceu uma mesura ao descobrir que se tratava do conde de Doncaster.

— Não é necessário me tratar com formalidade, srta. Hyuuga. — Naruto se apressou a segurar a mão de Hinata e levantá-la. — Para ser franco, não estou acostumado aos ditames londrinos. Vivo em uma fazenda no interior.

— Fico contente com sua visita — Hinata prosseguiu, os olhos brilhando. — Quero aproveitar para agradecer a maneira gentil com que tem tratado Sakura ao longo dos anos. Ela o elogia muito em suas cartas.

Sakura tornou a piscar. Ela havia mencionado Naruto por alto, uma ou duas vezes. Hinata tinha classe. A mãe a educara bem.

— Sakura é a pessoa de quem mais gosto em Doncaster — afirmou Naruto.

— Ela é um anjo! Não sei o que teria sido de mim sem sua ajuda, quando me mudei de Veneza.

Um forte rubor se apoderou das faces de Sakura. Como sua irmã podia ser tão generosa? Aquela casa estava caindo aos pedaços!

— São parentes?

A pergunta deixou Sakura em pânico. O que Kushina faria se soubesse das circunstâncias daquele encontro em que Naruto estivera presente? Ocorreu-lhe contar a verdade ao primo, mas não fazia ideia de como abordar um assunto sobre relacionamentos sexuais ilícitos.

Hinata olhou para ela com um misto de ansiedade e decepção.

— Nossas mães foram grandes amigas. — elaborou em um fio de voz.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

— Preciso ir agora — desculpou-se com a irmã, sem saber como agir. — Mas voltaremos a nos ver, fique tranquila.

Sua saída, entretanto, foi interceptada por Tsunade Senju.

— Dê uma boa olhada à sua volta, srta. Haruno. Deveria se envergonhar do que está fazendo.

Ela empalideceu. A mulher a culpava por Sakura estar vi vendo naquela casa, era evidente, e agora, de alguma forma, teria de explicar a Naruto o real motivo daquela visita.

— N-Não compreendo. Sempre aprovei os relatórios de despesas que me foram enviados.

— Não me venha com desculpas. Sei o que pretende, mas antes a colocarei atrás das grades.

De cenho franzido, Naruto encerrou a desagradável conversa, conduzindo Sakura pelo braço até a rua. Tão logo a porta se fechou atrás deles, voltou-se para ela:

— Que culpa pode ter na instalação da srta. Hyuuga neste lugar horrível, Sakura?

— Ainda não sei ao certo — ela declarou, evasiva. — Mas pretendo descobrir.

* * *

Naquela noite, Mei aguardou por Naruto em sua cama, totalmente nua. Ao ouvir passos no corredor, ergueu-se ligeiramente sobre os cotovelos, de modo que o lençol escorregasse e lhe revelasse os seios. Mal podia esperar para surpreendê-lo.

— O que faz aqui? — ele perguntou com evidente constrangimento, da porta do quarto.

— Eu o esperei em meu boudoir, mas você não veio... Estava com saudades.

— Lorde Uchiha me convidou para um drinque e não pude recusar.

— Claro que não — Mei concordou e bateu sugestiva mente no colchão. — O que Sasuke queria com você, que o impediu de vir para meus braços?

— Oferecer alguns conselhos.

Mei disfarçou sua contrariedade com um sorriso. Sasuke teria prevenido o rapaz a respeito dela?

— Tais como?

— Ter cuidado com os perigos de Londres... Em especial com as mulheres.

— Também lhe contou sobre as delícias de uma massagem? — ela replicou, deitando-se de lado, de modo a oferecer a Naruto uma visão mais sensual de seu corpo curvilíneo.

Vencido pelo desejo, ele retirou a casaca, afoito, e se deitou ao lado dela. Mei, sem perda de tempo, montou sobre o corpo jovem, colocando as pernas uma de cada lado.

— Vai adorar... — prometeu, e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Naruto não precisou de instruções. Correspondeu ao beijo com sofreguidão, ao mesmo tempo em que apalpava os seios firmes. Excitada, Mei quis desabotoar sua camisa e, na pressa, rasgou o fino tecido. Porém, ele não se importou. Ela, muito menos. Tudo que queria era sentir a pele macia daquele peito sem pelos nas pontas dos dedos, nas palmas das mãos...

O rapaz era ágil. Parecia um homem experiente nas coisas do mundo e, a cada carícia trocada, tomava-se mais seguro de si.

— Posso lhe ensinar a arte da sedução, meu príncipe — sussurrou ao ouvido dele. — Eu o farei implorar para me possuir... Quer ser meu pupilo?

Ele concordou com um sorriso de lado. Naruto se revelou um aluno mais sábio do que a professora. Estarrecida, Mei perdeu o fôlego aos estímulos que lhe foram proporcionados. Nem todo homem conseguia levá-la ao clímax, porém o rapaz parecia já saber tudo que era preciso para excitar uma mulher.

E pensar que havia se preocupado em orientá-lo.

— Já teve alguma relação completa? — indagou, ofegante, ao pressentir que Naruto não conseguiria resistir à explosão das sensações por muito tempo mais.

— Não.

Ela sorriu, triunfante.

— Então vou levá-lo às estrelas!

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar lhe faltar quando Mei gemeu, dando-lhe as boas-vindas ao interior de seu corpo. Segundos depois, Naruto se retesou, soltando um grunhido.

Ela suspirou, sorrindo com condescendência, ao se deparar com sua expressão subitamente tímida.

— Foi incrível mesmo assim.

— Sinto muito.

— Acontece na primeira vez — tentou consolá-lo sem muita vivacidade.

— Eu sei que devia ter sido menos... impetuoso.

— Com a prática, aprenderá a se controlar.

Naruto não se conteve e sorriu. Estava eufórico.

— Acho que deveríamos tentar outra vez.

Mei soltou uma risada triunfante. Não poderia concordar mais com a proposta.

* * *

**Então gente, cá estou eu com outro capítulo, menor que todos os outros na verdade. Fiquei triste porque só recebi uma review... Queria muito o feedback de vocês, maaaas...**

**Enfim. Aí está a outra situação em que a Saku se meteu. Porque será que a Hinata está vivendo nessas condições, hein? E a Mei, safadona, conseguiu o que queria com o Narutinho. Tsc tsc. **

_**Respondendo ao review que tive, Biahcerejeira: Eles vão começar a se resolver um pouquinho logo logo. Mas pode ter certeza: Sempre na presença desses momentos calientes. hahahaha  
**_

**Até o próximo capítulo.  
**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura abriu a porta do quarto, angustiada. Se houvesse adivinhado o problema que criaria para si mesma ao tomar aquela maldita poção, preferiria morrer antes de acatar a ordem absurda de Karin de ministrá-la a Sasuke Uchiha!

Nunca fora supersticiosa, mas, após seu desastroso encontro com Hinata e a sra. Senju, que a deixara com as emoções em frangalhos, decidira se livrar do anel de safira que continuava em seu poder, na esperança de que este pudesse ser a causa de seus infortúnios.

Pelo que fora informada, Sasuke possuía um apartamento, na cidade. Aquele era seu endereço oficial. Entretanto, diariamente ele se dirigia à mansão depois que o sol se punha, para participar dos encontros sociais organizados por Mei. Dessa forma, ela concluiu que o final da tarde seria o período mais seguro para que ela pusesse seu plano em prática. Quando todos na casa estivessem ocupados em se preparar para o jantar, e Sasuke ainda não houvesse chegado, entraria em sua suíte e arranjaria um modo de deixar lá o anel de sinete.

Chegado o momento, espiou pela fresta da porta do quarto que ocupava. Não havia ninguém no corredor. Os criados deviam estar todos na cozinha, àquela hora e Sasuke, certamente, não havia chegado.

Com o pulso acelerado, encaminhou-se para a suíte na ala sul e, abrindo a porta com cuidado, dirigiu-se à cômoda escura, a um canto. Ao lado do jarro e da bacia de prata havia um estojo elaborado. Abriu-o, ansiosa, e constatando que continha outras jóias, recolocou o anel de safira entre elas, misturando-o às outras peças como se este nunca houvesse estado fora dali. O mais estranho foi sentir seu coração clamando para que pegasse a jóia de volta. Ao se separar do anel, ela tivera a nítida impressão de estar abandonando seu sonho mais secreto.

Em um impulso, tomou a pegá-lo e, fechando os olhos, levou-o ao coração.

— Sakura.

Ela largou o anel como se este, de repente, estivesse em brasa. Em seguida, rezou: "_Deus meu... Permita que eu esteja imaginando essa voz!"_

— Fico feliz em vê-la aqui.

Não estava, ela constatou, estarrecida. Sasuke encontrava-se bem atrás dela.

Havia acabado de sair do banho e tinha a pele ainda úmida e os cabelos, molhados. Trajava uma calça branca e folgada, como as usadas pelos sultões, e seu torso estava nu. Sakura o fitou, fascinada. Nunca vira o corpo de um homem antes de Sasuke. Os ombros eram largos e a cintura estreita. A barba por fazer produzia um sombreado azulado em suas faces e em seu pescoço.

Engoliu em seco. Se Sasuke estalasse os dedos, ela se renderia.

— Veio em busca de mais jóias?

Sakura não conseguiu responder. Nem para negar a acusação, nem para se defender. Ele caminhou em sua direção. Verificou o porta-jóias e sorriu.

— Então você o trouxe de volta. Não o quer mais? — Ergueu o anel e o examinou contra a luz, apreciando sua beleza. — Prefere outro? Pode escolher. — Despejou as jóias sobre a cômoda. — Apenas não roube mais de mim. Considero-a como uma amiga. Se estiver em dificuldades, basta pedir ajuda.

— Eu não roubei seu anel! Não vim para roubar. — ela se defendeu, mortificada.

Ele pareceu se convencer com a resposta.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, então?

— Não. Por quê?

— Parece perturbada.

_Sasuke conseguia ler sua mente?_, surpreendeu-se Sakura. Ele já pedira, uma vez, que ela lhe desse um voto de confiança, e sua vontade de desabafar era grande. Ninguém jamais se interessara por seus problemas, ou lhe oferecera apoio.

Respirou fundo. Sasuke tinha um ombro largo, do tipo em que uma mulher podia deitar a cabeça e buscar conforto. De repente, ansiou por abraçá-lo e pedir conselhos quanto ao que fazer com a situação financeira de Hinata. Rico como era, ele certamente saberia orientá-la sobre assuntos de dinheiro. Com Kushina, ela sempre evitara conversar. A mãe de Karin só fazia humilhá-la com as histórias sobre seus pais.

Talvez fosse melhor deixar a situação como estava. Sasuke era o único homem que lhe dera alguma atenção, e que trouxera um pouco de alegria a sua vida monótona. Mas não se arriscaria a incomodá-lo com seus problemas pessoais.

— Não tenho nada. É impressão sua. — mentiu, por fim.

— Senti sua falta, Sakura.

— Não diga isso.

— Por quê?

— Porque sou tola o bastante para acreditar que é verdade.

Antes que ela pudesse antecipar o gesto, Sasuke roçou seus lábios nos dela em um beijo delicado, mas que provocou um ver dadeiro turbilhão em suas emoções. Carente de afeto, Sakura ergueu os braços e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, abraçando-o com força. Não saberia especificar quanto tempo o abraço durou, quantas vezes se beijaram, perdida na doçura do momento.

— Venha! — Ele a segurou pela mão e indicou a porta do quarto.

Sakura hesitou. Naquela cama já haviam se deitado muitas mulheres. O que ela se tornaria se o acompanhasse?

Entre chocada e aliviada, descobriu que não lhe importava mais que Sasuke passasse a considerá-la uma mulher promíscua. Sentia-se ávida por carinho. E precisava admitir: uma parte sua havia desejado que o resultado daquela visita fosse exatamente aquele.

Apesar de mal conhecer o homem ao seu lado, ele passara a significar muito para ela. Temia as consequências de uma entrega a essa paixão desvairada, mas preferia não pensar no futuro. Uma força a empurrava para os braços de Sasuke. Uma força tão irresistível, que a fazia atirar a precaução ao vento, a desafiar o destino. Sentia-se viva e sedutora ao lado dele. E digna de ser amada.

Ao entrarem no quarto, contudo, Sasuke passou direto pela cama e a levou para a banheira.

— A água ainda está quente... Não quer aproveitar?

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios dela, porém Sakura o conteve. Um banho de imersão era um luxo que não tinha desde a infância. Um arrepio de antecipação a percorreu da cabeça aos pés.

— Por que não? — concedeu, o coração aos saltos.

Satisfeito, ele desabotoou lentamente o vestido escuro, embora suas mãos clamassem pelo término rápido da tarefa. Sakura era excepcionalmente bonita, inteligente e espirituosa. Queria afastá-la daquela condição de serviçal. Por outro lado, o que poderia lhe oferecer? O único papel que ela poderia representar em sua vida era o de amante. Um papel que qualquer mulher em sã consciência recusaria, mas seria um canalha se lhe fizesse esse tipo de proposta. Por mais que a quisesse em sua cama todas as noites, também a queria ao seu lado todos os dias.

Encheu os pulmões. Aquela obsessão por Sakura até o fizera pensar em levá-la para a casa que possuía no campo, onde poderia tê-la só para ele, longe de olhares invejosos e falatórios.

Assim que a livrou do vestido, Sasuke a fez sentar-se em uma cadeira. Retirou seus sapatos e meias, impressionando-se, mais uma vez, com a alta qualidade de seu material, embora estes já se mostrassem gastos. Por um instante, tomou a elucubrar sobre o passado de Sakura, porém a pressa em terminar de despi-la fez com que relegasse o pensamento a segundo plano. Como um adolescente, não conseguia se controlar ao lado dela. Sakura parecia ter entrado em seu sangue, e se espalhado por todo o seu corpo como uma febre.

Parou de trabalhar ao ver que faltava apenas tirar a última peça, e sorriu, satisfeito, ao ver a firmeza com que ela sustentou seu olhar. O que teria acontecido, que a fizera mudar de opinião sobre eles?

Suspirou mais uma vez. Vivera toda a sua vida fugindo de compromissos, e agora ansiava que uma quase desconhecida pensasse o melhor a seu respeito.

— Você é linda... Eu já lhe disse isso?

— Não — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

O corpo de Sakura era perfeito. Esguio, porém arredondado nos lugares certos. Sasuke se sentiu já pronto a se perder nele, mas se controlou. Antes o banharia e o cobriria de carícias. Ela exultou ao calor perfumado das águas.

— Se eu soubesse que um simples banho a faria sorrir com tanto prazer, eu a teria convidado dias atrás — ele comentou, rindo.

— Foi o melhor presente que poderia me dar.

— Posso lavar seus cabelos?

— Não sei... Eles levariam uma eternidade para secar.

— E se eu acender a lareira?

Ela concordou no mesmo instante, feliz. Sasuke sorriu ao ver sua reação. Ela parecia uma criança.

Pouco depois, deliciado, ensaboava os cabelos longos e rosados, vendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar de prazer. Quando terminou a tarefa, ela desapareceu por alguns segundos sob a água morna e ele aproveitou para se afastar e servir duas doses de conhaque.

— Sasuke, melhor não — Sakura hesitou. — Ficarei imprestável pelo resto da noite se beber.

— Será mais divertido se você se soltar — ele insistiu.

A água estava esfriando rapidamente e, de repente, Sasuke se viu em um impasse. Era estranho. Sonhara em ter aquele corpo sob o dele, mas, agora que o momento se aproximava, não tinha certeza de como proceder.

Seria capaz de deflorar Sakura? Arcaria com as consequências de seu ato, se houvessem?

Estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair da banheira e a cobriu com um roupão. Amarrou o cinto ao redor da cintura estreita e enrolou as mangas que lhe caíam sobre as mãos. Corou ao encontrar um par de olhos verdes, repletos de confiança. A verdade era que, consumado o ato, não teria como protegê-la da desonra ou de um escândalo. Estava sendo romântico, concluiu, exasperado. Nem parecia ele mesmo. Por alguma razão, sua alma lhe dizia que se apaixonara por Sakura, e que esse amor já atravessara milênios.

— Sempre pensei que um homem e uma mulher precisavam se casar para ter esse tipo de intimidade — ela falou de repente.

— Nem sempre.

— O que estamos fazendo é normal, então?

— De certa forma — Sasuke respondeu, sem coragem para encará-la.

— Tenho algo para lhe pedir, então.

Ela baixou os longos cílios por um segundo.

— Se eu puder atendê-la, farei com prazer.

— Jure que não vai mais se deitar com lady Mei.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Está preocupada que eu arda no fogo do inferno por me deitar com minha madrasta? — zombou, bem-humorado.

— Não. Mas não quero que faça com ela o que... o que pretende fazer comigo.

O sorriso dele desvaneceu.

— Foi uma resposta franca — reconheceu, sério. — Tem minha palavra.

— Obrigada. — Sakura o segurou pelo rosto e o beijou com ternura.

O gesto o pegou desprevenido. Com um suspiro, Sasuke desfez o laço que prendia o roupão e o afastou dos ombros pequenos, de modo a poder admirar-lhe os seios.

— Adoro seu corpo.

— Sasuke — ela tornou a murmurar, insegura. — Fará comigo o que faz com as outras mulheres?

Ele hesitou.

— Tenho muita coisa a lhe ensinar, mas não poderemos desfrutar do ato amoroso em si.

— Por que não? Você não quer?

— Mais do que qualquer coisa — Sasuke garantiu com um pesado suspiro. — Mas isso a faria perder sua virgindade.

— E por que isso seria um problema?

— Aos olhos da sociedade, você não poderia mais se casar dignamente.

— Por quê? Como meu marido saberia? — Sakura pestanejou, ingênua. — Ele não está nos vendo. Eu nem sequer o conheço ainda! — Riu, confusa.

Sasuke passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Jamais lhe ocorrera ter de explicar aquelas coisas a uma moça da idade dela.

— Existe uma fina membrana no centro de sua intimidade. Ela se rompe e sangra com a penetração do órgão masculino.

— E não sara mais? — ela quis saber com os olhos arregalados.

— Não se trata de um ferimento. Essa membrana não se refaz, apenas — esclareceu com cuidado. — Além disso, você deve saber: do órgão masculino saem sementes que ajudam a criar os bebês.

— Ah... — Sakura sorriu de leve. — Então precisamos tomar cuidado para que eu não engravide, é isso?

— Exatamente. — Sasuke soprou o ar, aliviado. — Se ficasse grávida, as conseqüências seriam terríveis, principalmente para você... Não sei se valho todo esse sacrifício.

Ela refletiu por alguns instantes, depois sorriu.

— Pois eu acho que sim.

Antes que ele pudesse se recuperar da resposta, Sakura correu os olhos por seu corpo, o sorriso ainda brincando nos lábios.

— Este traje lhe fica bem... Está parecendo um xeique árabe.

— Eu o ganhei de um amigo que viajou pelo deserto do Saara.

— Por que não o tira agora?

Sasuke a fitou, desconcertado.

— Não seria prudente.

Sakura sorriu com inesperada malícia.

— Está com vergonha de mim?

— Não, claro que não... Só receio não controlar meus impulsos.

— Você não me machucaria, não é?

— Não intencionalmente.

Ela aspirou o ar, trêmula. Jamais imaginara como uma paixão podia se tomar devastadora, ou como poderia levar uma pessoa a fazer coisas que jamais imaginara. Timidamente, a princípio, ergueu a mão e tocou os pelos sedosos à sua frente, disposta a iniciar sua jornada de exploração. Sasuke não a impediria, tinha certeza.

Ele fechou os olhos. Nesse instante, foi como se seu corpo e mente se desconectassem.

Ao perceber que ele exultava com a carícia, Sakura tocou os mamilos escuros, sorrindo ao vê-los se arrepiarem. Desceu os dedos pela trilha de pelos macios, então, até chegar ao cós amarrado da calça. Parou e buscou os olhos dele, ofegante.

— Quero ver você — pediu com voz rouca.

Incapaz de negar qualquer coisa, Sasuke segurou a mão dela e a conduziu para dentro do tecido, fazendo-a sentir a força de seu desejo antes de expor-se por completo. Sakura segurou o ar. Guiada por ele, porém, tocou o membro rijo sem nenhum pudor. Com os olhos semicerrados, Sasuke a fez movimentá-lo com delicadeza e, em pouco tempo, um prazer indizível fez seu corpo entrar em erupção. O corpo nu e tenro diante dele, os seios macios de mamilos rosados, os lábios carnudos, entreabertos... Sakura o excitava além de seus limites.

Ela suspirou e sua ingenuidade, somada ao desprendimento com que o explorava, foi mais do que Sasuke pôde suportar.

Com um grunhido que pareceu lhe brotar da alma, pendeu a cabeça para trás e precisou se apoiar nela para não cair com a violência do êxtase que o sacudiu. Sakura o amparou, os olhos arregalados, fitando-o sem entender bem o que se passara. Ao vê-la também ofegante, ele sorriu, o rosto ainda tomado de prazer.

— Você foi excepcional. — Sasuke elogiou, satisfeito. Ela sorriu de volta.

— Que bom — respondeu do alto de sua inocência, e ele a envolveu em um longo abraço.

* * *

Suigetsu localizou lady Mei no outro lado do salão, porém não se atreveu a atravessá-lo entre os demais convidados. Após perder o pouco que tinha no jogo de cartas, excedera-se nas bebidas e seus passos não estavam firmes. Karin caíra dos céus. Fora tola o bastante para permitir que ele misturasse uísque a seu ponche, naquela noite, portanto seria uma noiva perfeita. Seus amigos costumavam caçoar dessas moças provincianas, mas ele sabia reconhecer uma oportunidade de ouro quando se deparava com uma.

Quarto filho de um barão arruinado financeiramente, não tinha sequer um centavo sobrando para gozar a vida, embora já contasse com trinta e cinco anos. Seu consolo era que os membros da alta sociedade não impediam que um nobre falido frequentasse os salões. Dessa forma, de namoro em namoro, ele vinha conseguindo adiar os confrontos com seus credores. Era uma lástima que lady Mei estivesse engendrando um compromisso entre seu enteado e a rica donzela. O conde não precisava de dinheiro. O dote de Karin seria um desperdício. Precisava reverter a situação a seu favor

A orquestra propôs um pequeno intervalo e, conforme os pares se afastavam, Suigetsu finalmente a viu. Ao perceber que ela também o avistara, fez um sinal para que ela o encontrasse na varanda, e para lá seguiu. A expectativa o impedia de respirar. Tinha alguma chance de obter seu perdão? Karin devia estar furiosa, seria bom ele inventar uma boa desculpa. Nenhuma mulher aceitava ser trocada por um balcão de bar ou por uma mesa de jogo. Se havia algo de que podia se orgulhar, entretanto, era seu charme. Conhecia palavras bonitas e tinha o dom da lábia. Jamais ocorreria a uma menina inexperiente como Karin que ele estivesse mentindo.

Da varanda, Elliot notou que alguns casais passeavam pelos caminhos iluminados do jardim. Apressou-se em descer as escadas e a procurar a proteção das árvores. Não podiam ser vistos. Não enquanto ele não houvesse tecido de todo sua teia. Conteve um sorriso ao ver a jovem passar por ele alguns minutos depois.

— Estou aqui — sussurrou, de modo que apenas Karin pudesse ouvir. Então a conduziu por entre as sombras, em direção à cabana do jardineiro que ficava isolada da mansão, ao fundo da propriedade.

O luar penetrava por uma pequena janela e proporcionava claridade suficiente para Suigetsu perceber que a jovem se encontrava nervosa, porém excitada com o encontro clandestino.

— Eu sinto muito! — ela começou a dizer e Suigetsu se calou, bendizendo sua boa sorte. — Pode me perdoar? Fui impedida de comparecer no horário marcado.

— Eu a esperei por mais de uma hora — mentiu. — O que houve?

— Minha mãe estava comigo até alguns minutos atrás, e eu não tive como escapar.

— O que ela queria? — Ao adivinhar que Karin não se dava bem com a mãe, ele aproveitou para se mostrar como um aliado. — Ela devia permitir que sua filha aproveitasse a festa.

— Minha mãe insiste que lorde Uchiha tem intenções de se casar comigo, mas eu não acredito. Pode me dizer o que sabe a respeito dele?

— Karin... Permite-me chamá-la assim?

— Apenas quando estivermos a sós.

Suigetsu cerrou os punhos. Quem aquela esnobe julgava ser? Seus antepassados vinham das minas de carvão da Cornualha, quando a família dele era uma das mais importantes da Inglaterra!

— Temo fazer revelações que a aborrecerão — elaborou, fingindo-se preocupado.

— Não importa. Conte-me todos os detalhes. — Ele tomou fôlego e ares de compaixão.

— Uchiha precisa se casar, porque está com um grande problema.

Karin franziu a testa.

— Mas ele é rico, não é?

— Agora. Se ele não se casar antes de completar trinta e um anos, perderá toda a sua fortuna. Acho detestável que sua mãe não a tenha informado desse fato.

— Céus! Não acredito que ela saiba.

— Confie em mim. Estou ciente dos planos de lady Mei.

— Mas, se lorde Uchiha não está interessado em mim, por que concordou que lady Mei me convidasse para vir a Londres? — Ela perguntou, confusa.

— Porque ninguém que o conhece de verdade o quer para marido, minha querida...

A declaração abrupta caiu como um raio sobre Karin. Ao perceber que a jovem se abalara, Suigetsu aproveitou para passar o braço por seus ombros e apertá-los de leve.

— Sou a última escolha dele?

— Perdoe-me. Eu devia ter sido mais delicado.

— Não se desculpe. A culpa não foi sua — declarou ela. — Eu estou bem.

Suigetsu teve uma boa visão dos seios fartos sob o decote. Cingiu-a pela cintura, então, algo imperdoável para um primeiro encontro. Ela não pareceu se importar com a liberalidade, entretanto.

— Por que outras mulheres o recusaram?

— Porque ele é um patife. Bebe, joga... O homem vive na esbórnia.

— Quer dizer que toda a Londres está rindo às minhas costas?

— Não leve isso tão a sério, minha querida. Essa gente também não presta.

Furiosa, Karin se desvencilhou do abraço e se pôs a andar de um lado para outro.

— Preciso voltar para o baile.

— Não enquanto não se acalmar. — Suigetsu a deteve e deslizou o indicador por seus lábios. Karin era ingênua, mas toda e qualquer mulher sabia quando estava sendo desejada por um homem. — Além do mais, eu ainda tenho muito a revelar.

— Mas preciso ir... Minha mãe já deve ter dado por minha falta.

— Merece se casar com um homem que a ame. — Suigetsu insistiu. — Ter um marido que a preze e respeite. Não um irresponsável, egoísta, que só lhe trará desgostos.

— Estou tão confusa... — ela desabafou com voz trêmula.

— Eu a protegerei, se você me quiser.

— Preciso ir agora — Karin repetiu, visivelmente perturbada.

Suigetsu a liberou. Era o bastante por enquanto. Sorriu, satisfeito. Conseguira plantar a semente da discórdia e agora só precisava regá-la e aguardar que germinasse.

* * *

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, Tsunade Senju anunciava à jovem patroa a visita do conde de Doncaster. Hinata prendeu a respiração. Jamais poderia sonhar que o acompanhante de sua irmã, o rapaz que conseguira conquistar seu coração à primeira vista alguns dias antes, tivesse se interessado por ela.

Com a pulsação acelerada, alisou o vestido e ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos. Não tinha jóias e nem sequer um vestido novo com que se apresentar a seu nobre visitante.

— Como estou?

— Fabulosa, como sempre. — A mulher sorriu. — Ele parece ser um bom rapaz. Talvez consiga ajudá-la a descobrir o que sua irmã anda fazendo com seu dinheiro.

Tsunade se tomara uma espécie de fada madrinha para Hinata, porém ela sentiu o sorriso morrer no rosto. Sakura era sua única família. Não gostava quando a mulher a criticava. Por isso preferia responder a todas as sugestões de Tsunade com silêncio.

Tornou a esboçar um sorriso, contudo.

— Deve ser meu dia de sorte, Tsunade. Espero que ele se demore em sua visita...

— Posso mandá-lo entrar?

— Imediatamente.

Sorrindo, Tsunade se encaminhou para a porta. Parou, entre tanto.

— Devo permanecer com vocês? — questionou, do batente.

— Não se atreva!

O sorriso da mulher aumentou. Hinata tinha apenas dezesseis anos, mas sabia impor sua vontade.

— Não é justo — reclamou. — Esta seria minha primeira chance de desempenhar minha função de dama de companhia.

— O conde é um cavalheiro, Tsunade. Acha que ele tentará ultrapassar os limites do decoro com você na sala contígua?

Hinata tinha sangue italiano nas veias, e fora criada em Veneza. Mas a sra. Senju conhecia as regras de comportamento para jovens inglesas. Não insistiu, todavia. Se o destino enviara Naruto Uzumaki àquela casa, devia ter uma razão para isso.

Hinata mal podia esperar para vê-lo.

— Lorde Doncaster, que surpresa agradável... — Fez uma graciosa mesura.

— Chame-me de Naruto.

— Apenas se me chamar de Hinata.

— Feito.

Os olhares se procuraram e se perderam um no outro por um longo tempo. Quem os visse, diria se tratar de um par de namorados.

— Eu tive de vir — ele falou em voz baixa.

— Estou feliz que tenha vindo.

Estavam tão próximos, que seus corpos quase se tocavam.

— Você é irmã de Sakura, não é? — ele indagou de súbito e ela se sentiu retesar

— Sakura é minha meia-irmã — admitiu, baixando os olhos.

— São irmãs por parte de mãe?

— Sim. Conhece nossa história?

— Minha mãe se recusa a me contar a respeito, mas eu já a ouvi torturando Sakura por causa do escândalo que envolve o nome de sua genitora.

— Minha mãe foi uma mulher maravilhosa — Selena declarou, tensa. — Ela se apaixonou perdidamente por meu pai e não teve opção exceto fugir ao encontro de sua felicidade.

— Ela abandonou Sakura.

— Mas sofreu por conta disso até dar o último suspiro — a jovem contrapôs em um tom apaixonado — Não sei se sabe, mas mamãe lutou pela custódia de Sakura. Quis tê-la ao seu lado assim que fixou sua residência na Itália, mas a lei não lhe concedeu a tutela.

Naruto franziu o cenho.

— Eu não sabia. Aliás, acho que ninguém sabe disso. Como foi que veio parar em Londres?

— Minha mãe estabeleceu essa condição em seu testamento antes de morrer, logo depois que meu pai havia falecido. Ela queria que eu e Sakura ficássemos juntas, como sempre devia ter sido.

— Por que, então, você não se muda para perto de Doncaster?

Foi a vez de Hinata franzir a testa de leve.

— Sabe muito bem por quê. Sua mãe contou a Sakura que você não queria minha presença em sua propriedade, pois isso poderia reacender os comentários sobre o escândalo que envolveu meus pais e causar ainda mais embaraços a sua família.

— Minha mãe disse isso? — Naruto questionou, perplexo.

— Sim.

Naruto deixou escapar uma risada seca.

— Hinata, até alguns dias atrás, não sabia de sua existência.

A moça entreabriu os lábios, chocada.

— Por que sua mãe teria inventado essa mentira, então?

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

— Ela sempre faz isso: toma decisões sem me consultar. Antes, porque eu era menor de idade. Agora, porque represento um desafio à sua autoridade. Aos poucos, pretendo assumir o controle que já devia ser meu por direito.

Hinata sorriu.

— Sakura sempre diz que será um conde bom e justo.

O elogio fez com que seus olhares tornassem a se encontrar.

— Hinata...

Ela segurou a respiração ao ver a emoção nos olhos profundamente azuis. No instante seguinte, beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

* * *

**AHÁ! Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo, cheio de tramas novamente! hahahahahahahaha**

**Suigetsu aprontando todas e finalmente, nosso Narutinho está com quem deve: Hinaaaaaata! Sai do pé dele, Mei! rs  
**

**E o momento SasuSaku? Até me abanei quando li essa parte. *-*  
**

_**Biahcerejeira: hahahahaha, advinhou que ela ia pensar em pedir a ajuda do Sasuke-kun! E o NaruHina surgiu! Agora a Mei vai ter que engolir. kkkkkkk **_

_**YokoNick-chan: Naruto tem carne muito fraca, mas agora ele deve se comportar. u-u Momento SasuSaku caliente pra você matar a saudade. *-***_

_**Nodame: Seja bem-vinda! Tomara que continue gostando da fic! *-***_

**É isso gente! Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kushina observou Karin e Sakura caminhando pelo jardim, abanando-se com o leque com tanto ímpeto que quase o partiu ao meio. As duas pareciam estar discutindo. Por mais que tivesse se esforçado por educar bem a filha, Karin se tornara uma menina mimada, incapaz de reconhecer o privilégio que havia tido ao ser escolhida para se casar com lorde Uchiha.

Sakura, por sua vez, parecia diferente. Uma aura luminosa parecia envolvê-la. O que teria acontecido? Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes, sua pele, mais corada... Embora ainda trajasse aquele vestido cinza horroroso, parecia muito mais bonita do que sua filha.

Kushina se levantou. O prospecto era abominável. Seus piores receios pareciam estar se concretizando. Sakura herdara a beleza e a elegância da mãe, sem dúvida. Tudo o que ela, Kushina, invejara a vida inteira. Tanto brilho só podia ter uma explicação: A garota estava apaixonada. Mas por quem? Que homem de bom senso se interessaria pela filha de uma mulher sem escrúpulos?

Irada, ordenou a Karin que fosse para o quarto, pois queria ter uma conversa em particular com Sakura. Diante da recusa da filha, Kushina a beliscou com força.

— Não ouse me desobedecer perante os criados! — gritou, malévola.

Chorando, a menina bateu em retirada. Voltando a abanar o leque nervosamente, Kushina voltou-se para encarar Sakura.

— A correspondência acaba de chegar de Doncaster — comunicou com voz fria.

— Alguma carta de Hinata? — indagou Sakura após um longo suspiro. Tinha suas diferenças com a prima, porém não gostava de vê-la tão maltratada pela mãe.

— Sim. E com uma exorbitância de gastos. Precisa assinar a autorização de reembolso para que eu a remeta ao dr. Asuma.

Por ser mulher, Sakura não podia ser a tutora legal de Hinata. Para esse fim, a mãe delas nomeara um advogado. O dr. Asuma, contudo, precisava da aprovação de Sakura antes de cobrir as despesas de Hinata...

Que eram falsificadas por Kushina. Como a ingênua Sakura poderia desconfiar de que a única pessoa que a acolhera após a morte de seus pais, vinha adulterando as contas ao longo dos anos em benefício próprio?, perguntou-se a mulher, satisfeita. Naquele dia, entretanto, sentada de frente para Kushina, Sakura se manifestou excepcionalmente diante do absurdo dos gastos.

— Como Hinata, sendo tão criança, pode gastar tanto dinheiro com vinho?

A mulher segurou o ar.

— Sua irmã sempre foi uma perdulária. Deve ter herdado esse vício de sua mãe.

— Como pode afirmar isso? — Sakura franziu o cenho. Em quase duas décadas de total submissão, de repente não podia mais calar.

— Examinei os livros contábeis quando nos mudamos para Doncaster. — Kushina fingiu-se insultada. Apesar de desconcertada com a súbita mudança de comportamento da moça, prosseguiu com as mentiras: — Sua mãe criou a filha caçula a seus moldes. Hinata esbanja o dinheiro que recebe, porque nunca lhe foram impostos limites.

— Não sabe o que está falando. — acusou Sakura, revoltada.

— Se eu quisesse sua opinião, eu pediria. Não estou com paciência para aturar grosserias, Sakura Haruno. Já basta o modo desrespeitoso com que sua prima me tratou esta tarde.

Sem se deixar intimidar, Sakura se levantou.

— Há algo errado com estas contas. Quero aproveitar que estamos em Londres para falar com o advogado. Onde posso encontrá-lo?

Kushina sentiu o sangue abandonar o rosto. Recompôs-se rapidamente, porém. Sakura era ingênua ao extremo. Dificilmente seria páreo para ela.

— Escreva-lhe uma nota e eu farei com que chegue às suas mãos.

* * *

Naquela noite, nos aposentos de Sasuke, Sakura o seguiu com os olhos enquanto ele se encaminhava para a lareira, a fim de avivar as chamas. Ela não se cansava de admirar o corpo que a fazia lembrar um deus grego em sua perfeição.

— Vai se casar com Karin?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

— Acha que devo?

Já se comportavam como antigos amantes. Seus caminhos nunca se cruzavam à luz do dia, mas encontravam-se todas as noites. Sakura evitava pensar a respeito. Entregava-se à paixão que Sasuke lhe despertava, como se cada noite fosse a última.

Nunca aproveitara tanto a vida. Jamais fora tão feliz. Sabia que, em breve, regressaria a Doncaster, e sua existência voltaria ao que era antes... Por isso queria levar consigo ao menos as recordações dessa felicidade para confortá-la em sua solidão.

Após a conversa com Hinata, sentia-se mais tranqüila com relação ao passado. E muito mais mulher e mais madura depois de conhecer Sasuke. De alguma forma, agora era capaz de entender o comportamento, antes imperdoável, de sua mãe. Sasuke certamente não desconfiava da intensidade de seus sentimentos por ele. De propósito, Sakura o tratava com jovialidade, tornando seus encontros alegres e divertidos. O mundo lá fora deixava de existir quando estavam juntos.

Inclusive Karin. O fato de sua prima estar ligada ao motivo da viagem a Londres sequer era abordado. Os planos matrimoniais de Sasuke permaneciam um mistério.

A esse respeito, contudo, Sakura não estava mais suportando calar. Porque se Sasuke resolvesse desposar Karin realmente, ela teria de deixar Doncaster. Como iria dormir à noite, sabendo o que acontecia na suíte do fim do corredor? Seu coração sangraria até que ela morresse.

Não. Precisava saber quais eram os planos de Sasuke, para poder encontrar outro lugar para morar.

Ocorrera-lhe pedir abrigo a Hinata, mas depois de visitá-la, a opção deixou de existir. O dinheiro da mãe já não dava nem para sua irmã caçula, como poderia sustentar a ambas? Pensou em pedir o apoio de Naruto, mas desistiu em seguida. Embora ele fosse a única pessoa com quem poderia contar naquela família, ainda vivia sob o jugo da mãe devido à sua pouca idade.

Sakura suspirou longamente. Nos últimos dias, vinha questionando o fato de sua mãe ter deixado apenas sua irmã amparada. Afinal, o pai dela, também fora um conde. No entanto, jamais contestara a palavra de Kushina sobre ter perdido tudo com a morte de seu pai. Seria verdade? Por que a tragédia de seus progenitores deveria lhe negar o direito a uma sobrevivência digna? Ainda ficariam em Londres por duas semanas, pensou. Era sua chance para tentar passar a limpo aquela história.

A começar pelo casamento de Sasuke.

— Ainda não me respondeu. — lembrou de repente. Ele apertou os lábios, taciturno.

— Que diferença isso faz?

Deitada na cama, ela se virou de lado, as mãos sob o rosto. Não suportaria, naquele momento, ver a indiferença refletida nos olhos escuros. Como era possível que Sasuke fosse tão importante em sua vida, enquanto ela não significava nada na dele?

— Por que tem se encontrado comigo, então?

— Porque gosto da sua companhia.

— Se decidir se casar com Karin, o que pretende fazer sobre nosso relacionamento?

— Dar continuidade a ele.

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Sasuke não se importava com seus sentimentos.

— Seria capaz de manter uma amante sob o teto de sua esposa?

— O que faço de minha vida particular é assunto apenas meu, Sakura. — ele replicou, frio. — Por que está tão preocupada? Jurou fidelidade à sua prima?

Ela não respondeu. Não gostava muito de Karin, mas jamais a prejudicaria conscientemente.

— Já lhe ocorreu que eu não aceitaria manter um relacionamento com um homem casado? E que embora Karin e eu não sejamos amigas, eu não gostaria de ser culpada pelo fracasso de seu casamento? Se pensou que eu seria capaz de trair Karin, não me conhece em absoluto.

— Também não me conhece, se imaginou que eu seria um marido fiel e devotado.

Sakura voltou-se para encará-lo, irada.

— Caso venha a se casar com Karin, terei de me mudar de Doncaster, Vossa Excelência... Vai me ajudar a encontrar uma nova casa?

— Está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.

Sakura se calou. Se o pior acontecesse, ela ficaria por sua própria conta e risco. Sasuke se recusara a assumir qualquer tipo de responsabilidade sobre a situação. Em suma, ela não poderia contar com ninguém. Fora uma tola em acalentar a esperança de que ele se importaria ao menos com sua sobrevivência.

— Não compreendo — desabafou. — Não tem nenhum interesse por Karin. Por que, afinal, está cogitando desposá-la?

— Porque tenho de me casar antes de completar trinta e um anos, só isso.

Sakura mordeu o lábio, pensando por que, então, ele não se casava com ela? Decidiu não levantar a questão, contudo. Sasuke devia ter seus motivos.

— Partiremos em duas semanas. — lembrou, com um nó na garganta. — Se a proposta não for feita até lá, eu nunca mais o verei.

Ao ver a expressão desolada no rosto bonito, ele se revoltou;

— O que quer que eu faça? Que eu implore para que você permaneça em Londres? Que a instale em uma bonita casa e lhe compre roupas? Que a visite duas vezes por semana, até que me canse e lhe ofereça uma pensão em pagamento aos serviços prestados?

— Não precisa ser rude.

— Não estou sendo rude, Sakura. Estou sendo brutalmente franco. Você nasceu para ser amada e respeitada por um homem, e eu não sou esse homem.

— Eu acho que você é, sim!

— De que adianta construir castelos no ar? É um desperdício de energia ansiar por algo que não pode ser.

Sakura engoliu com dificuldade.

— Por que não? — indagou em um fio de voz. Reprovava-se por estar se humilhando, pois Sasuke nunca lhe fizera promessas. Ela se entregara a esse amor proibido ciente de que não deveria esperar nada em troca. Mas era mais forte do que ela.

— Porque merece alguém melhor do que eu. — ele respondeu por fim.

Sakura levou as mãos ao rosto em um gesto de puro desespero. Sasuke as retirou, beijando-as uma a uma, depois a beijou na testa e na ponta do nariz.

— Por que não aproveitarmos o pouco tempo que resta para sermos felizes, em vez de desperdiçá-lo com quimeras e lamentações?

Sakura tentou encontrar algum consolo no fato de Sasuke admitir que ela era especial. Um elogio tépido, mas ao qual ela se agarrou com todas as forças. De que adiantava prantear a realidade ou pedir por mais?

Em um impulso, ela o abraçou.

— Quando eu for embora, sentirei sua falta em cada minuto do dia. — sussurrou a seu ouvido. Esperou por uma resposta parecida. Em vão.

— Eu sei — Sasuke murmurou apenas. Sakura o esmurrou no ombro com raiva.

— Como pode ser tão desprezível?

— Eu nunca fingi ser de outro modo.

As palavras, contudo, não continham indiferença. Ele a fitou, uma gama de emoções se alternando no rosto bem-feito. Não verbalizou nenhuma delas, entretanto.

— Não fique triste. Não suporto vê-la assim.

Sakura se comoveu. Como podia ficar triste com ele a fitá-la como se ela fosse a única, como se fosse tão extraordinária quanto ele afirmava?

— Não estou triste.

Sasuke a beijou novamente, e o beijo logo se transformou em um abraço apertado que resumiu tudo aquilo que não conseguiam expressar.

Os homens não eram as criaturas mais astutas do mundo, Sakura concluiu. Talvez ele gostasse dela de verdade, mas não conseguisse confessar isso. Ou então não havia se dado conta da profundidade de seus sentimentos.

Relaxou, deliciando-se com o abraço, completamente aturdida ao descobrir como era bom estar tão próxima de alguém.

Vivia ansiosa, ultimamente, sentindo-se como se estivesse caminhando sob uma nuvem escura e sinistra. Temia não dispor das duas semanas que ainda teriam ali até que ela retornasse a Londres. Aquele bem poderia ser seu último encontro. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, e eles nunca mais se amassem, ela jamais perdoaria a si mesma por não avançarem até a última conseqüência. Além disso, Sasuke havia explicado tudo a ela em detalhes. E estava tão curiosa, tão ansiosa...

Fechou os olhos. Se pudesse, não o libertaria jamais. Nada em sua vida seria melhor do que ter o homem que amava nos braços, ter seu corpo pesando sobre o dela, seus lábios quentes deixando um rastro de fogo em sua pele...

Como se partilhasse seus pensamentos, ele a beijou na boca, no pescoço, nos seios. Sugou-a até ela se contorcer de prazer, então desceu aos poucos para seu estômago, por seu ventre, e alcançou o vértice de sua feminilidade.

— Abra-se para mim, Sakura... Quero você! — pediu, os olhos semicerrados.

Ela hesitou por um instante. Ao ver a paixão estampada no rosto do moreno, e incapaz de resistir ao apelo, obedeceu, permitindo o acesso pelo qual ele tanto ansiava.

Sasuke mergulhou nela, saboreando-a, varrendo-a com a língua, provocando-a de todas as formas.

Sakura não saberia dizer se foi gemido ou um grito que deixou escapar ao senti-lo tomar com a boca seu mais secreto recanto. Jamais se imaginara sendo explorada tão intimamente. Retesou-se por um momento, mas ao perceber a volúpia com que ele a acariciava, sentiu os membros entorpecidos. Sentiu-se desmanchando feito um castelo de areia.

— Céus, o que está fazendo?... — conseguiu balbuciar, aturdida.

— Estou lhe dando prazer — ele explicou, ofegante.

— Não devíamos... Não podemos... — Ela sequer conseguia protestar. Era bom demais para ser verdade. — Sasuke, isso é...

— Maravilhoso!

— Sim, mas...

Ele passou os braços por debaixo de suas pernas e agora também lhe manipulava os mamilos. Sakura desistiu de se opor. Foi como se aproximar rapidamente de um precipício e se jogar nele.

Quando uma violenta onda de prazer se elevou dentro dela, demorando uma eternidade para irromper, ela se ouviu chamando o nome dele. Foi então que uma sensação desconhecida espiralou dentro dela e um forte tremor a sacudiu por inteiro, fazendo com que se contorcesse sob ele e arqueasse o torso, extasiada. Sasuke continuou a beijá-la, saciando-se de seu sexo, até que Sakura tombou, exausta... E aborrecida pela sensação ter acabado tão depressa.

Olhou-o, entontecida. Ao contrário dela, ele parecia tomado de furioso desejo.

Deus, ela era uma prostituta.

Sasuke passou a beijá-la na nuca, na boca. E a beijava devagar, permitindo que ela saboreasse o próprio gosto em sua língua, o que a fez mergulhar novamente na devassidão. Ah, que libertina era ela...

— Faça amor comigo, Sasuke.

— Sakura...

— Por favor!

Ele dizia que não podia lhe negar nenhum pedido. Por isso o fitou, deixando transparecer o quanto o desejava, o quanto queria que fosse ele.

— Pare de me olhar assim.

— Assim como? — Ela sorriu.

— Tentando me coagir a tê-la...

— Mas eu quero ser sua. Quero que seja você.

— Mas eu não quero — ele recusou o convite, hesitante.

— Mentira.

Ela acariciou o falo túrgido e, de pronto, o sentiu pulsar. Sasuke havia lhe ensinado como dar prazer a um homem com as mãos, mas, naquela noite, ela ansiava por uma conclusão diferente. E não iria deixá-lo sem isso. Com um pouco mais de estímulo, ele não se recusaria a fazê-la sua.

Em um gesto seguro, ela o deitou no colchão. Queria incitá-lo até o auge. Sasuke estava tão rijo, tão impaciente... Ansiosa, fez a boca viajar por seus mamilos, seu abdômen, até que chegou ao membro ereto.

Ele a havia beijado no âmago de seu ser. Pois faria o mesmo. Com um suspiro, passou a lamber a ponta rosada repetidas vezes. Tímida, a princípio, depois com mais segurança, vendo que o levava à loucura. Envolveu-o com a boca por inteiro, então, permitindo que ele se deleitasse, se movesse a seu bel-prazer, até ficar prestes a explodir. Quando Sasuke já não podia suportar, ela ergueu o tronco e se sentou sobre o falo túrgido. Deslizou sobre ele, provocando-o, fazendo-o tremer de ansiedade e frustração.

Sasuke estava desesperado para avançar, porém ainda lutava contra os próprios instintos, temendo prejudicá-la, recusando-se a ceder.

Droga!, Sakura praguejou consigo. Ela era uma adulta e sabia o que queria.

— Faça amor comigo, Sasuke. Agora...

* * *

**ETAAAAAAAAAAAAA NÓIS! VAI ROLAR,VAI ROLAR... E aí a moça aqui para na melhor parte. SOU MÁ! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *desvia das pedras***

**Sakura tá começando a desconfiar da dona Kushina. Onde isso vai dar, hein? **

_**Biahcerejeira: Se aquele foi hot, como chamamos esse? HAHAHAHAHA *-* **_

_**Susan n.n: AEEEEEE, leitora nova! Te espero no próximo capítulo! o/**_

_**VitoriaGabriely: Peço desculpas por essa falha, foi uma falta de atenção daquelas! Vou redobrar o cuidado pra não acontecer novamente. ^^**_

_**Nodame: Siiiim, e agora irão se desenrolar ainda mais! rs**_

**Bem, é isso! Tomara que gostem e não me matem! **

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily!**


	8. Chapter 8

Agarrado às suas coxas, ele e a guiava contra a própria ereção e cada movimento tinha o efeito de um raio atravessando sua alma.

— Está tão pronta para mim...

Sakura semicerrou os olhos, inebriada de prazer.

— Para você. Só para você.

— Seria tão simples... — ele murmurou, como se falasse para si mesmo.

Ela se inclinou mais, os seios a provocá-lo em um convite, e ele os tomou na boca um a um.

— Mostre-me como se faz, Sasuke. Estou implorando.

De súbito, ele a rolou para debaixo do corpo e se avultou sobre ela. Seus olhos a fitaram, enevoados de desejo. Embora seu sexo pulsasse, intumescido, ainda hesitava em consumar o ato.

— Não sou nenhum santo, Sakura... Não vá se arrepender depois.

Ela sorriu, triunfante. Nada mais importava. Era como se toda a sua vida tivesse sido uma viagem até os braços dele.

— Não vou me arrepender, porque será com você.

— Ah, Céus...

Derrubadas todas as restrições, Sasuke permitiu que o fogo do desejo se espalhasse por todas as suas veias. Tocou com insistência em cada parte do tenro corpo feminino e Sakura pensou que nunca se sentira tão mulher, tão realizada.

No último instante, porém, ao perceber a pressão do membro rijo entre suas pernas, tentou recuar, assustada. Sasuke a segurou de modo a imobilizá-la, então a beijou profundamente. Ele havia resistido à consumação daquele amor e Sakura insistira em ser sua. Agora, não conseguiria mais recuar

— Você prometeu... — falou, rouco, enquanto investia lenta e decididamente contra o corpo delicado.

Ela fechou os olhos conforme a doce invasão prosseguia. Sentiu que Sasuke a penetrava aos poucos e, dominada por um misto de dor e prazer, agarrou-se aos ombros largos.

Não tinha certeza do que procurava. Apenas que iria ter o que havia pedido. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

— Sasuke!

Ele ficou imóvel por um instante, temendo tê-la machucado demais. Mas não a enganara. Explicara como seria e Sakura não quisera ouvi-lo. De qualquer forma, nenhuma descrição poderia sequer se aproximar da realidade.

— Você é tão perfeita para mim... — falou com um suspiro. — O pior já passou. — avisou-a em um sussurro.

— E eu sobrevivi. — ela replicou com um lindo sorriso. Sasuke sorriu também.

Segundos depois, os corpos pareciam totalmente em comunhão. A anatomia de Sakura se acomodava perfeitamente à sua, acomodando-o, aconchegando-o.

— Está dentro de mim — ela sussurrou. — Não acreditei quando me contou que isso era possível.

— Nunca acredita em mim... — ele repreendeu com voz rouca, enquanto passava a se mover dentro dela, controlado.

O que veio depois, fez Sakura fechar os olhos, extasiada. Ter Sasuke dentro de si era uma sensação muito além do que imaginara.

Moveu os quadris ao ritmo dos dele, tímida, percebendo-o mais ansioso, mais agitado. Logo, porém, ondas de excitação começaram a varrê-la, ainda mais violentas e exigentes do que antes. Sasuke passou a investir contra ela com mais ímpeto, a respiração entrecortada, o rosto contorcido de prazer, e Sakura arqueou o corpo, precisando saciar a vontade de fundir-se a ele por completo.

De repente ele saiu de dentro dela com um grunhido, para só então despejar sua semente.

Decepcionada, a princípio, Sakura finalmente compreendeu que Sasuke o fizera apenas para não engravidá-la. Embora reconhecesse que aquele era um modo de ele demonstrar sua preocupação por ela, sentiu não poder levar consigo aquela parte do homem que amava.

Exausto, ele repousou sobre seu corpo por alguns instantes, depois a beijou com uma suavidade que fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Está chorando? — Sasuke ergueu a cabeça ao sentir uma lágrima quente contra a pele do rosto.

— De felicidade. — Sakura garantiu com voz trêmula.

— Machuquei você? — Sasuke não pareceu convencido.

— Claro que não.

— Minha linda Sakura. Como me sinto feliz por você ser minha.

Com extremo cuidado, ele saiu de cima dela e a fez repousar a cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram ali, em silêncio, acariciando um ao outro por algum tempo. Segundos depois, Sakura o ouviu ressonar.

Era madrugada e um vento frio se infiltrava pelas janelas. Ela se levantou, apanhou um cobertor e o estendeu sobre Sasuke. Ele parecia um menino quando dormia, refletiu, acariciando os cabelos negros e fartos bem de leve. Sasuke jamais lhe falara sobre sua infância. Devia ter sido uma criança muito só, já que a mãe morrera ao lhe dar à luz e o pai, segundo tinham lhe contado, fora um completo ausente. Aquela insistência em tratar a tudo e a todos com indiferença, a arrogância e o orgulho que ele ostentava, devia ser apenas uma forma de defesa, uma espécie de protesto inconsciente.

Sakura teve vontade de se aninhar junto ao peito forte mais uma vez, mas precisava deixá-lo. Não poderia se arriscar a pegar no sono e acordar na manhã seguinte com a entrada do valete ou da camareira no quarto.

Vestiu-se e saiu para o corredor escuro, o silêncio ressoando em seus ouvidos como um zumbido fúnebre. Assim seriam seus dias quando retomasse a Doncaster, pensou com um calafrio.

Uma vez no próprio quarto, recostou-se à porta fechada, e esperou que seu coração se acalmasse antes de acender uma vela. Conforme a chama adquiria força, o brilho insistente de algo sobre a cômoda atraiu seu olhar. Estendeu a mão para tocar o objeto, rezando para que não fosse o que estava pensando.

Mas era. O anel de sinete de Sasuke. De alguma forma, ele viera parar outra vez em suas mãos, trazendo-lhe uma mensagem cujo significado estava acima de sua compreensão.

* * *

Bailes de máscaras eram tradição na temporada londrina. E os que eram organizados por ela, comentados por toda a Inglaterra, pensou Mei, satisfeita.

A identidade de seus convidados, contudo, não era nenhum mistério. Conhecia a todos bem demais para que lhe ocultassem qualquer segredo.

Karin, por exemplo, usava uma fantasia de donzela medieval, e sua presença era constante na pista de danças. Kushina não parecia se importar que a filha estivesse rodopiando nos braços de qualquer um que a convidasse. Suspirou. Contava os dias para que as mulheres daquela família voltassem para Doncaster. Queria que apenas Naruto ficasse em Londres.

O jovem era a atração da noite e as mulheres disputavam sua atenção, reparou, aborrecida. Ela o queria apenas para si, mas tinha uma reputação a zelar... Não podia se permitir nem sequer observá-lo com insistência. — Algum problema?

Mei se virou, deparando-se com Suigetsu Hozuki. Conhecia-o de longa data. Por sorte, Suigetsu era uma das únicas pessoas com quem ela podia ser franca.

— Vivo um dilema. Ou Sasuke se casa com Karin Uzumaki, ou terei de desposar um homem rico que queira cuidar de mim.

— O jovem Naruto parece ser um bom rapaz. — Suigetsu deu-lhe uma piscadela significativa.

— Sim, ele é. Não se parece em nada com a mãe.

— Graças a Deus!

Os dois riram à exclamação. Kushina era o assunto do momento, mas os palpites se dividiam. Alguns apostavam na realização do casamento entre Uchiha e Karin. Outros, que Uchiha jamais se prestaria à perda de sua liberdade.

— O que andam dizendo a respeito dos Uzumaki? — Mei quis saber.

— Não sei sobre os boatos, mas tenho certeza de que Uchiha sequer conversou com a Karin. Ela própria me disse.

Mei fitou o amigo, sorrindo. Suigetsu era um _bon vivant_. Faria um excelente emprego do dinheiro que viria com o dote de Karin, se Kushina não fosse esperta o bastante para afugentá-lo.

— Acha que tem alguma chance com a moça?

— Nunca se sabe. Ela só faz o que a mãe manda, e a mãe lhe garante que o casamento com Uchiha irá acontecer. Karin está tão convencida disso, que comprou uma poção do amor e a entregou a uma serviçal para ser colocada na bebida do conde, de modo que ele se apaixone antes da noite de núpcias.

Envolvida no relato de Suigetsu, Mei perdeu Naruto de vista. Ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés, então, e vasculhou a multidão até localizá-lo.

Soltou o ar, irritada, ao avistá-lo ainda na pista de danças com a mesma parceira. A jovem usava máscara e ela não podia ver seu rosto, contudo, esta se movia com graça e elegância. Era óbvio que pertencia à alta classe. E o pior: Naruto a fitava como se a conhecesse e estivesse apaixonado por ela. Mei precisou usar o leque, sentindo falta de ar. Como aquilo fora acontecer bem debaixo do seu nariz?

A situação exigia uma medida drástica. Embora ela preferisse manter distância de Kushina, talvez sua hóspede fosse a única pessoa, naquele momento, com quem poderia trocar favores. Afinal, a megera não queria Uchiha para a filha?...

* * *

Como a Cinderela dos contos de fada, Hinata desceu correndo a escadaria e subiu na carruagem que Naruto alugara especialmente para levá-la à festa, na mansão. Sentira os olhares curiosos sobre si durante o baile, porém estava certa de que ninguém adivinhara sua identidade.

Era seu primeiro baile e seu deslumbramento era total. A casa se encontrava toda iluminada, a música ecoava pelos jardins onde alguns casais passeavam. As mulheres faiscavam com o reflexo da luz em suas magníficas jóias. Era esse tipo de vida que vislumbrara em Londres ao deixar a Itália. Mas, por uma questão de dinheiro, o desastre financeiro a impedira de participar dos grandes eventos da sociedade londrina.

Até aquela noite.

Era verdade o que diziam sobre o destino ter seus próprios caminhos. Depois da visita de Sakura e Naruto, a alegria voltara à sua vida. Jamais poderia esquecer Naruto. Como em um passe de mágica, ele se tomara seu príncipe. Comprara um lindo vestido para ela e mandara entregá-lo em sua casa, juntamente com as jóias que deveria usar no baile. Também, um par de luvas, um leque, uma bolsinha bordada com pedrarias e um finíssimo xale de renda.

Tsunade ficara escandalizada com a generosidade do rapaz, mas nem ela nem Hinata conseguiram apontar motivos para uma recusa.

Como se não bastasse, enquanto estivera em visita, ele providenciara comida, chá e vinho. Antes de ir embora, havia deixado um envelope com uma quantia suficiente para que passas sem o mês, sem ter de economizar cada centavo.

Os cavalos trotaram trilha afora, mas logo após uma curva, o cocheiro puxou as rédeas. Hinata ficou com a respiração suspensa. Ouviu as risadas lá fora, a porta sendo aberta, ao perceber que os cavalos estavam parando. Suspirou de alívio ao se deparar com Naruto se movendo entre as sombras das árvores. Ele estava à sua espera, escondido, conforme havia prometido.

— Sou um homem de sorte! — ele exclamou, radiante. — A jovem mais linda do baile.

— Entre antes que alguém o veja. — Hinata o puxou para dentro pela casaca.

A carruagem arrancou e, perdendo o equilíbrio, Naruto caiu sobre ela. Rindo, eles se atrapalharam por alguns instantes em meio às saias do vestido que ela usava. Um beijo foi inevitável. Um minuto depois, ela se surpreendeu a se ver sentada no colo dele, sem que soubesse explicar muito bem como acontecera.

— Você se divertiu? — Naruto retirou as máscaras de seus rostos.

— Como nunca — ela respondeu, embevecida com o efeito da lua sobre os cabelos dourados de seu amado. Sentiu-se na companhia de um anjo e o cobriu de pequenos beijos. — Foi fabuloso.

— Que bom, pois este foi apenas o nosso primeiro baile. Haverá muitos outros.

O coração de Hinata bateu mais forte, porém ela não ousou questioná-lo. O que ele queria dizer com aquela promessa? Que pretendia apenas cortejá-la por um tempo ou ter com ela um relacionamento sério? Ela mordeu o lábio. Não suportava sequer cogitar a idéia de Naruto ser obrigado a escoltar sua família de volta a Doncaster. Ele lhe contara fatos a respeito da mãe e de Karin que a fizeram lamentar a vida que Sakura levava. De certa forma, a situação de sua meia-irmã era ainda mais precária do que a dela.

Graças aos Céus, Naruto a admirava. Dizia que Sakura era a única pessoa digna de admiração dentro de sua casa.

— Eu gostaria que Sakura estivesse aqui conosco. Agora que a conheci, lamento termos crescido afastadas uma da outra.

— Eu a trarei amanhã para visitá-la, está bem?

— Faria isso por mim? — Hinata perguntou, emocionada.

— Só por você.

Ela sorriu. Naruto estava sendo modesto. Era bom com qualquer pessoa.

— Contou a Sakura sobre nós? — indagou, preocupada.

— Vamos fazer uma surpresa.

— Acha que ela vai gostar?

— Claro que sim.

O olhar de Naruto não lhe pareceu tão confiante quanto a isso. O que ele pretendia contar a Sakura? Que eles estavam namorando? Que se apaixonaram um pelo outro à primeira vista? Sakura também a intrigava. No dia da visita ela se mostrara estranha após a chegada de Naruto. Como se não quisesse que ele descobrisse que elas eram irmãs.

Envolta em pensamentos, Hinata desejou ter nascido homem para poder ter mais liberdade. Era intrépida como sua mãe. Detestava ter de calar seus pensamentos. Queria poder dizer tudo que lhe passava pela mente.

— Acha que Sakura aprovará nossa ligação?

— Tenho certeza que sim. — Ele a fitou com doçura. — Você é tão linda.

Naruto a beijou mais uma vez, e seus pensamentos e devaneios se perderam no mesmo instante. Ele tinha um temperamento arrebatado e, apesar de jovem, sabia beijar como um homem experiente. Hinata sentiu uma pontada de ciúme ao imaginar quantas moças ele já não devia ter beijado... Mas como poderia culpá-lo? Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência o recusaria!

Tomara seus dias de treino houvessem chegado ao fim. Dali em diante, quando ele quisesse beijar alguém, pretendia estar ao seu lado.

O abraço se tomou mais urgente, mais apaixonado, e ele a fez se virar no banco, de modo que, praticamente, a obrigou a se deitar sobre seu colo. Naruto se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou no rosto, no pescoço, até chegar ao vale convidativo que o decote deveras ousado expunha.

— É tão linda, minha Hinata... — murmurou em meio a um suspiro. — Será sempre minha, não é?

As palavras não foram objetivas o bastante, e ela soltou o ar discretamente. Quando ele pretendia se declarar?

— Claro que sim. — respondeu por fim, embora um pouco frustrada.

Naruto deslizou os dedos para dentro do corpete e, num gesto traiçoeiro, seu seio saltou para fora do decote. Imediatamente, ele capturou a doce elevação, massageando-a enquanto a fitava com olhos semicerrados de prazer. Então se curvou para capturá-la com a boca. Hinata deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada. A língua quente passeou por seu mamilo até fazê-lo intumescer. A doce e torturante sensação a fez se contorcer no colo dele.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Já tinha ouvido falar que podia haver intimidados entre um casal, mas não as conhecia ao certo.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou, a voz saindo estranhamente rouca.

— O que faz um homem que está apaixonado por uma mulher. Quero lhe mostrar como será entre nós. — Ele a segurou pelo rosto com carinho. — Vai permitir, não vai?

Hinata não teve forças para negar. Não quando Naruto a fitava como se ela fosse a única mulher no mundo.

Entretanto, ainda não tinha nenhum anel no dedo e, por um segundo, temeu que ele lhe pedisse para que ela se tomasse sua amante. Isso ela jamais poderia aceitar. Sabia que as consequências poderiam ser terríveis.

— Prometa me respeitar quando eu lhe pedir que pare.

— Você não precisará pedir. Eu seria incapaz de desonrá-la.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

— Tenho certeza disso.

Naruto tomou a beijá-la.

As palavras calaram. Murmúrios de desejo as substituíram quando as carícias se aprofundaram. Hinata pensou que fosse derreter ao sentir as mãos de Naruto sob o decote, apalpando a maciez dos seios e manipulando os mamilos com a língua. A carícia pareceu atear fogo em seu corpo, fazendo vibrar seus nervos, arder o âmago de sua feminilidade a cada investida da boca quente.

Sentia-se úmida e prestes a explodir de alguma maneira.

Percebeu que Naruto começava a lhe erguer as saias devagar, porém não se importou. Encontrava-se em uma espécie de transe, tão ansiosa por alguma coisa, que era como se não pudesse tolerar mais. E ele sabia como aplacar sua ânsia, tinha certeza. Aquilo tinha de ter um fim. Uma pessoa não poderia suportar uma sensação daquela por tanto tempo.

— O que está acontecendo comigo? Tenho a impressão de que meu coração irá explodir... — confessou com um fio de voz. Seu corpo parecia febril. Sentia arder as entranhas conforme Naruto deslizava as mãos por suas pernas, depois subia para suas coxas, sob o vestido.

— Você logo se sentirá melhor. Não tenha medo, meu anjo... — ele murmurou, fazendo-a gemer ao acariciar o centro de sua feminilidade, onde estava centrada sua agonia. — Vai se aliviar em breve...

Instintivamente, ela abriu mais as pernas. Naquela posição, tão vulnerável, temeu estar agindo como uma prostituta, porém logo descartou a ideia. Nada mais importava a não ser ver aquele delicioso tormento chegar ao fim. Para seu total espanto, Naruto introduziu um dedo em seu corpo e passou a movimentá-lo delicadamente para dentro e para fora. Como se tivessem vida própria, os quadris dela acompanharam seu ritmo.

Hinata não conseguiu sufocar o gemido que emergiu do fundo de seu ser. Seria isso o que os casais faziam? Mas, por que não parecia suficiente?

— Não estou suportando mais... — gemeu, aturdida.

— Já vai acabar, meu amor. — Com o polegar, Naruto tocou um ponto que ela sequer sabia possuir, e foi como se um relâmpago a atravessasse dos pés à cabeça.

Hinata jogou a cabeça para trás, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração suspensa no tempo e no espaço. Não conseguia falar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

— Agora, meu amor... Sinta! — exclamou Naruto, ofegante, e ela fechou os olhos, extasiada.

Incapaz de se conter, soltou um grito. Foi como se explodisse em mil pedaços pelo universo. A partir daquele momento, ela começaria a encarar o casamento de uma maneira completamente diferente. O balanço da carruagem a trouxe de volta à realidade aos poucos. Com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Naruto, ela não conseguiu se mover. Seu corpo parecia fraco e lânguido, como o de uma boneca de pano.

— O que foi isso?

Embora ainda excitado, ele a segurou pelo queixo e a fez encará-lo.

— Paixão, Hinata.

— Acha que os cocheiros me ouviram?

Naruto inclinou o rosto e ergueu as sobrancelhas, travesso.

— Provavelmente.

— Oh, Céus! — Ela mordeu o lábio, constrangida, e enterrou o rosto em seu peito. Ele a acariciou nos cabelos com um suspiro, lutando para se recompor.

Pouco depois, os cavalos diminuíram o passo e a carruagem parou. Desta vez, contudo, nenhum cocheiro ousou abrir a porta.

Hinata ergueu os olhos para Naruto, mortificada. Era normal uma carruagem ser usada para atividades ilícitas como aquela? Tentou endireitar o corpo, porém mal conseguia se mover tal era o estado de torpor em que se encontrava. Foi ele quem ajeitou suas saias, seus cabelos, e a cobriu com o xale.

Apesar das circunstâncias em que aprendera a ser mulher, Hinata se sentia gloriosa. Sentia-se mais experiente, mais sábia e pronta para uma nova fase em sua vida.

— É isso o que os casais fazem quando se casam? — quis saber, curiosa.

— Também... E com frequência.

Ela piscou, confusa. De súbito, passara a ver o casamento sob uma nova perspectiva.

— Quer dizer que pode acontecer sempre? — O rosto bonito se iluminou.

Naruto caiu na risada.

— Quantas vezes quiser.

— E quando faremos de novo?

Ele semicerrou os olhos para fitá-la com paixão.

— Assim que conseguirmos ficar a sós novamente.

— Promete?

— Sim, minha insaciável ninfa, prometo.

Hinata sorriu, satisfeita. A sintonia entre eles era indiscutível. O que sentiam um pelo outro era genuíno, precioso, e não poderia jamais ser ignorado. Era como se sempre o tivesse conhecido, como se o destino a tivesse carregado para seus braços. Sorriram um para o outro.

— Eu te amo. — sussurrou, antes de abraçá-lo com ímpeto. Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. Talvez devesse ter esperado que Naruto se declarasse primeiro, mas aconteceu naturalmente.

— Eu também te amo. — ele respondeu, radiante. — Voltarei amanhã para vê-la.

* * *

**AEEEEE! Os nossos dois lindos casais se amando! Um se enrolando, o outro se resolvendo. hahahaha**

**E a Mei, sempre travessa. Não gosto dela. e_ê**

_**Angel: hahahaha, Sakurinha tá muito inocente mesmo. Acho que ela agora vai começar a perceber o que tem por trás da terrível Kushina e abrirá os olhos. Mas vai ter que abri-los mesmo. Seja bem-vinda! hihi**_

_**Nodame: Também acho isso, mas né... Sasuke sempre complicando as coisas. Vamos ver o que ele fará depois do que aconteceu, afinal, ele tecnicamente desonrou a Sakura. hahahaha**_

**Até o próximo capítulo amores!  
**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily! **


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke adentrou a sala principal da mansão, que pertencia a sua família havia três séculos, e se lembrou da razão por não tê-la escolhido como residência desde que atingira a idade adulta. A propriedade era esplêndida, porém lhe falava em tristeza e decepção. Suas paredes eram testemunha da amarga traição sofrida por um jovem tolo e ingênuo que se apaixonara pela mulher errada...

Seu pai teria se arrependido, algum dia, de ter desposado a jovem que seu único filho amava, e optado por conviver com sua decepção? E quanto a ele, Sasuke? Poderia tê-lo perdoado, se algum dia ele tivesse pedido seu perdão?

Sasuke soprou o ar, aborrecido. Estava se preparando para a reunião mensal com Mei e o velho mordomo, como sempre, não sabia o que fazer para agradá-lo. Toda a criadagem se desvelava em atenções por ocasião de suas visitas. O que pensariam se ele providenciasse uma nova moradia para Mei e assumisse definitivamente sua posição no condado?

A visão de Sakura descendo as escadas foi o que de melhor poderia lhe acontecer naquele momento.

Ou não. Subitamente, Sasuke se viu inundado por uma onda de ciúmes. Passava suas noites com Sakura, mas não sabia quase nada sobre ela. Para onde estaria se dirigindo? Estava vestida com a odiosa capa escura que usava para acompanhar Karin em suas incursões a Londres. Conheceria alguém na cidade? Ou as duas pretendiam simplesmente fazer compras?

Sasuke encheu os pulmões pela enésima tomara-se uma necessidade para ele. Queria fazer parte de seu mundo. Mas, quando encontraria tempo para conversarem, se ela partiria em uma semana? A idéia de perdê-la lhe pareceu insuportável e seu coração chegou a doer com o pensamento.

Seria amor?... Por que outro motivo ele acordava todas as manhãs impaciente para que a noite chegasse depressa? Seria capaz de pedir Sakura em casamento? Ela o aceitaria? Provavelmente não. Sakura merecia se casar com um homem bom e honesto, não com alguém que colecionava os mais desprezíveis vícios.

De qualquer modo, era agradável pensar em ter sua companhia durante todas as horas do dia. Imaginar-se ao lado dela, na carruagem, passeando pelas ruas da cidade, acompanhando-a ao ateliê de madame LaFarge, comprando-lhe um novo guarda-roupa. Também poderia levá-la a um salão de chá ou a um restaurante na Bond Street.

Sakura se deteve ao pé da escada e Sasuke segurou o ar: jamais esqueceria sua expressão. Seria medo, alegria, tristeza?

Ela parecia temerosa. Não confiava que ele fosse saber como tratá-la diante de outros?

— Boa tarde, srta. Haruno.

— Lorde Uchiha. —Sakura baixou os olhos e dobrou os joelhos em uma mesura.

— Vai sair? — Sasuke não conteve a curiosidade.

— Sim.

— Não sozinha, imagino.

— Lorde Uzumaki concedeu-me graciosamente sua escolta.

Sasuke poderia ter corado. Não tinha nenhum direito sobre Sakura. Por que, então, desejaria proibi-la de sair com outro homem? Ocorreu-lhe oferecer sua própria carruagem e companhia mas, se o fizesse, ela provavelmente perderia seu emprego. Estaria preparado para assumir seu relacionamento com ela e sustentá-la?

Até quando?

A chegada de Naruto interrompeu suas perturbadoras divagações.

— Olá, Sasuke. — saudou o rapaz com a simpatia de costume. — Desculpe se interrompi sua conversa com minha prima. Ela anda se escondendo desde que chegamos...

— Sua prima? — ele estranhou o tratamento. Sempre imaginou que Sakura fosse como uma criada da família.

— Somos primos distantes — Naruto confirmou com naturalidade. — Estamos saindo para visitar a irmã dela.

— Como descobriu nosso parentesco? — Foi a vez de Sakura fitar o rapaz, perplexa.

— Falaremos a respeito durante o trajeto — Naruto declarou, segurando-a gentilmente pelo braço.

A contrariedade ficou estampada no rosto de Sasuke. Sakura jamais comentara qualquer aspecto sobre sua vida pessoal. O fato de ela frequentar o quarto dele todas as noites não significava nada?

— Tem uma irmã que mora na cidade?

— Sim — Naruto respondeu por ela. — Aliás, eu gostaria de saber se poderemos nos aconselhar com você quando voltarmos de nossa visita.

— A respeito de quê? — Sasuke estranhou.

— Sakura foi indicada como guardiã de Hinata, e precisa dar sua aprovação aos relatórios de despesas mensais para liberação de verba. O problema é que vêm acontecendo gastos excessivos, os quais não condizem com o estilo de vida que a moça vem levando. Uma investigação urgente se torna necessária.

Sakura segurou o braço de Naruto com a mão trêmula.

— Naruto, não acha que está incomodando lorde Uchiha com esses problemas de nossa família?

— Não me importo — Sasuke se apressou a dizer.

— Mas eu me importo — ela retrucou, convencendo Naruto, assim, a encerrar o assunto.

Enquanto seguia para a carruagem, Sakura não imaginou que seu comportamento só servira para agravar as coisas. Sasuke não apenas se aborrecera pelo fato de ela fazer questão de afastá-lo de sua vida particular, como também desconfiou de que algo devia estar muito errado. Ela estava com medo de alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Seria realmente uma ladra? Estaria embolsando o dinheiro da irmã?... Ela já havia se apoderado de seu anel de sinete, devolvera-o, e a joia tornara a desaparecer.

Cerrou o maxilar. Lembrava-se bem do momento em que a vira em seu quarto, o anel junto ao peito como se não pudesse se desfazer dele.

Permaneceu à porta de entrada até que a carruagem se perdesse na distância. Então se dirigiu à biblioteca para a reunião com Mei.

Surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la em companhia de Kushina Uzumaki, e sua primeira reação foi dar meia-volta.

— Que gentil de sua parte se apresentar pontualmente... — Mei se adiantou para recebê-lo e indicou a visitante com um sorriso exagerado. — Lembra-se de Kushina, é claro.

Ele a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça, seco. As mulheres se entreolharam. Eram cúmplices no propósito de casá-lo com Karin, sem dúvida.

Sasuke serviu-se de uma bebida e se sentou à escrivaninha, permanecendo em silêncio. Não estava disposto a facilitar a conversa.

— Kushina me pediu para marcar esta entrevista de modo a falarmos sobre Karin. — começou Mei.

Ele engoliu a bebida de uma só vez.

— Minha presença em Londres, e também a de minha família, deve-se ao interesse que acreditávamos haver de sua parte em se casar com minha filha, milorde...

Para ganhar tempo, Sasuke se levantou e foi se servir de outra dose. Tinha a resposta na ponta da língua: não se casaria com Karin nem em mil anos. Entretanto, a questão era delicada. Se fosse tão direto com Kushina quanto ela fora com ele, a mulher faria as malas e voltaria para casa imediatamente... e ele nunca mais veria Sakura.

— A verdade é que Karin e eu não seríamos felizes, sra. Uzumaki. — elaborou, por fim. — Tenho certeza de que a senhora espera o melhor para sua filha. Minha casa, porém, permanece à sua disposição, e gostaria que desfrutassem de nossa hospitalidade até o final da próxima semana. Mas, depois, creio que será conveniente para todos que retornem a Doncaster. Peço que transmita minhas desculpas à lady Karin.

Kushina comprimiu os lábios já finos, o rosto esverdeado pelo ódio.

— Como queira, milorde — respondeu, sem ter como refutar.

— Sasuke! — Mei o seguiu em suas rápidas passadas em direção ao corredor. — Você enlouqueceu?... — murmurou por entre os dentes.

— Eu compareci à reunião, como pediu.

— Mas ainda nem conversamos sobre o pagamento de minha pensão!

— Problema seu e de sua falta de tato. Ninguém mandou trazer Kushina.

— Ela exigiu lhe falar.

Ele se deteve por um momento para encará-la.

— Desta vez, ultrapassou todos os limites, Mei. Como pôde arrumar uma candidata tão inadequada para se casar comigo?

— Não sou mágica para tirar noivas de uma cartola — ela retrucou, sarcástica. — Além do mais, o tempo está se esgotando, não percebeu?

— Percebi... E não me importo se ficar sem um tostão. — Sasuke afirmou sem rodeios, saindo para o jardim.

— Odeio você! Lutarei por meus direitos na justiça! — Mei gritou, irada.

Ele se virou para fitá-la por cima de um ombro com um sorriso de lado.

— Por que não arruma um marido rico, em vez disso, e resolve todos os seus problemas?

* * *

— Você não devia ter falado sobre mim e Hinata com lorde Uchiha. — Sakura se queixou com Naruto assim que a carruagem partiu.

— Por que não? Atrás daquela fachada de arrogância, esconde-se uma boa pessoa... E precisamos nos aconselhar com alguém que entenda de finanças, Sakura. Há algo errado com a situação de Hinata.

— Eu sei disso. Fiquei preocupada e escrevi uma mensagem pedindo um encontro com o dr. Asuma. Sua mãe ficou de enviá-la por mim. Estou no aguardo de uma resposta.

— Agiu bem. Mas, por que esperar se Sasuke está disponível?

— Não quero a ajuda dele — ela respondeu de pronto.

A resposta brusca serviu para que ele parasse de insistir no assunto. Ou, ao menos, foi o que Sakura pensou.

Naruto, por sua vez, estava apenas refletindo sobre a situação. Assim que voltassem para a mansão, daria um jeito de falar a sós com Sasuke. Apesar de sua fama de estroina, lorde Uchiha era um homem inteligente e esperto, e poderia ajudá-lo a esclarecer a razão de Hinata viver mediocramente, se a mãe a deixara amparada ao morrer. Ate lá, ele mesmo arcaria com as despesas da moça. E sua bem-amada não ficaria naquela pocilga mais do que as horas estritamente necessárias para encaixotar seus pertences.

— Como descobriu que Hinata é minha irmã? — Sakura perguntou de repente, o cenho franzido.

— Voltei à sua casa outras vezes depois daquele dia.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Mas, por quê?

— Porque sua irmã é a jovem mais adorável que já conheci — ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Sua mãe terá uma síncope quando souber. Ela me obrigou a jurar que eu jamais revelaria a existência de Hinata! Kushina se envergonha de seu parentesco com minha irmã, porque ela é a filha bastarda de minha mãe.

— Minha mãe pode ter outros motivos além desse.

— O que está querendo dizer?

Naruto ajeitou a gravata e se acomodou no assento com um longo suspiro. Faria dezenove anos em breve, e poderia ter assumido a administração de Doncaster ao completar dezoito anos se sua mãe não dirigisse a propriedade com punho de ferro. O problema maior era que tratava mal os criados, e ele de testava o clima permanente de tensão em sua casa. Havia meses pensava iniciar uma transformação. Mas, somente depois da viagem a Londres e de conhecer Hinata, um plano tomara forma em sua mente.

— Já respondi a muitas perguntas, Sakura. Agora é sua vez.

— Está bem... — ela concordou finalmente.

— É a guardiã de Hinata, não é?

— Sim.

— Gosta de mim, não gosta?

— Sim, Naruto! Sempre o achei maravilhoso e sabe disso.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

— É com grande honra, portanto, que eu lhe peço a mão de sua irmã em casamento.

Os olhos de Sakura quase saltaram da órbita.

— Está louco. Sua mãe nos mataria!

— Não ligo para a opinião de minha mãe.

— Mas é tão súbito, Naruto — ela contestou, angustiada. — Vocês se conheceram há cinco dias apenas!

— Até onde sei, você também... Acha que estou equivocado em relação à sua irmã? — provocou com um sorriso no olhar.

— Não está levando sua mãe a sério, Naruto. Deveria refletir sobre as consequências de seu ato antes de falar com Hinata.

— Quero ser feliz, Sakura. Saiba que fugirei com Hinata, se necessário for. Diga "sim" e nos dê sua bênção, por favor. Minha decisão está tomada.

— Como se eu pudesse negar algo a você! — ela exclamou com um suspiro.

Naruto a abraçou sorrindo.

A carruagem parou e ele se apressou em saltar. Ajudou Sakura a descer, depois bateu energicamente à porta. Hinata o recebeu de braços abertos. Ao se deparar com Sakura, abraçou-a, também.

— Que tarde maravilhosa! As duas pessoas de quem eu mais gosto estão comigo!

— Alguma novidade? — Naruto perguntou com um suspiro.

— Sim. Alguns senhores me visitaram.

— Eles providenciarão sua mudança para o Carlyle Hotel na sexta-feira. Ficará lá até encontrarmos uma moradia mais adequada.

— Mas...

— Ainda preciso lhe falar, minha querida Hinata. — Ele a levou até o sofá e se ajoelhou. — Nós nos conhecemos há menos de uma semana, mas sinto como se fosse por uma vida inteira.

Ela sorriu, comovida.

— Também me sinto assim.

— Você... você aceitaria ser minha esposa?

A pergunta repentina fez os olhos de Hinata se encherem de lágrimas, e ela não pôde responder de imediato.

— Sei que será difícil — ele prosseguiu. — Minha mãe e minha irmã colocarão empecilhos à nossa união, mas eu estarei ao seu lado. Sempre!

— Oh, Naruto... Sim, eu aceito. Nada me faria mais feliz. — Olhou para Sakura, que também chorava de emoção. — Você concorda, minha irmã?

— Claro que sim! Estou radiante por vocês.

Um raio de sol penetrou pela janela e os envolveu naquele instante. Naruto o interpretou como uma bênção dos Céus e sorriu. Ele não poderia ter encontrado uma companheira mais perfeita.

* * *

A porta do quarto de Naruto estava trancada e, sem demora, Mei tirou uma chave do bolso e a introduziu na fechadura. Rapaz tolo! Achava mesmo que podia barrar o acesso dela dentro de sua própria casa?

Por onde ele havia andado, afinal?, perguntou-se, exaspera da. Já era tarde. Faltara ao jantar e ainda a obrigara a aturar a presença insuportável de sua mãe e irmã. Bufou. Mal podia esperar para vê-las partir. Entretanto, precisava encontrar um bom motivo para convencer Naruto a estender sua hospedagem em Londres, pois o tempo urgia. Depois que Sasuke lhe dera as costas, era premente que encontrasse uma nova fonte de renda.

Ele era o melhor partido que poderia arranjar: tinha dinheiro e possuía um título. Além do mais, ele a satisfazia como nenhum outro homem. Sorriu consigo. Ela o faria se apaixonar. Era uma mulher experiente, que também poderia satisfazê-lo como nenhuma outra.

Empurrou a porta devagar e, imediatamente, sentiu um perfume de sabão no ar. Um criado a avisara que acabara de preparar um banho para o jovem conde.

— Olá... Estou incomodando? — indagou, maliciosa.

— Mei, quando eu tranco a porta, significa que não quero ser incomodado — Naruto disse, irritado. — O que afinal você quer aqui?

— Não está óbvio? — Mei desfez o laço que atava o cordão do penhoar ao redor de sua cintura. Naruto fingiu desinteresse, porém ela podia apostar que, sob a água, ele ficou com o membro rijo como uma rocha.

Sem dizer nada, encaminhou-se para a cômoda, onde havia uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, mantendo-se de costas. Naruto não podia sequer imaginar que ela carregava um pequeno frasco, contendo uma infusão vermelha-escura. Uma poção do amor, segundo tinham lhe informado.

Colocou metade em cada taça e completou-os com vinho. Ao entregar uma delas para o rapaz, ele hesitou.

— Precisa parar de vir ao meu quarto. Não quero que minha mãe descubra a nosso respeito.

— Não pensemos nisso agora. — Mei tomou um gole do elixir e sorriu.

Naruto jamais adivinharia que ela fizera um acordo com Kushina: a anfitriã insistiria no casamento de Sasuke com Karin, em contrapartida, não colocaria obstáculos entre o relacionamento de Mei, com seu filho.

— À nossa saúde — brindou, satisfeita.

Perturbado, Naruto tomou o primeiro gole de vinho.

* * *

**Aqui estou eu, depois de tanta demora! hahahahaha**

**Então finalmente nosso Sasuke tá percebendo seus sentimentos pela Sakurinha! E Hinata e Naruto, hein? Hiper mega fofíssimos! Só falta agora Mei e Kushina largarem do pé dos nossos casais, ô mulheres chatas! -'**

_**Nodame: Sei bem como é! Mas ainda tem muito o que desenrolar na história toda. hahahahahahaha**_

_**Bela21: Seja bem-vindaaaaaa! Também acho que a Kushina chega a ser pior que a Mei, apesar das duas serem gananciosas. Sakura é muito inocente e acho que nesse capítulo, deu pra perceber um cadinho o porquê do Sasuke não querer casar com ela. Naruto e Hinata se desenrolando... Vamos ver como ele vai se esquivar da Mei agora!**_

**É isso amores! Até o próximo capítulo!  
**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura olhava a noite sombria através da janela de seu quarto. A chuva que caía, açoitava as delicadas flores no jardim. Ao longe os relâmpagos iluminavam o céu carregado, enquanto uma brisa úmida e fria, fazia sua pele se arrepiar.

Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Hinata e Naruto. A felicidade do casal, inundava seu coração de alegria, mas ao mesmo tempo, a entristecia ao pensar nas escolhas erradas que fizera na vida. Não possuía nada que pudesse chamar de seu. Por que não soubera impor sua vontade? Por que não mudara de caminho ao perceber que aquele só lhe traria insatisfações? Permaneceria até o fim de seus dias como uma escrava de Kushina?

Olhou para a garrafa que continha a poção do amor. Fizera mal em acatar as ordens de Karin. Ao menos agora, se a prima tornasse a pedir a tal poção, ela não correria mais riscos. Havia trocado o elixir por vinho puro.

Na mesinha de canto havia uma rosa e um bilhete que Sasuke deixara em ausência. Ele pedia que o encontrasse à meia-noite, mas ela não pretendia voltar aos aposentos dele. Nunca mais. A poção original podia responder por sua loucura temporária. Em seu juízo perfeito, contudo, ela jamais teria se entregado a um homem sem ser casada. Suspirou desgostosa. Nas sombras das noites, não havia raciocinado. No entanto, bastara encontrá-lo, apenas uma vez, à luz do dia, para entender que não tinham nada em comum.

Como a maioria dos condes, Sasuke era um homem voluntarioso. Dificilmente admitiria uma derrota. Certamente se apresentaria no quarto dela quando se cansasse de esperar.

E como ela havia imaginado, assim ele o fez.

Sakura ouviu o giro da maçaneta e se preparou para a confrontação, porém a pergunta que ele fez, a deixou completamente aturdida.

— Como é o nome de sua irmã?

Ela o encarou, estupefata. O que mais ele queria? Não lhe bastava levá-la à ruína? Não contente em tomar seu corpo, ele agora também exigia a posse de sua alma?

— Por que esse súbito interesse por mim e por minha família?

— Responda! — ele exigiu.

— Ela se chama Hinata Hyuuga.

— Quantos anos tem?

— Dezesseis.

— Por que não me revelou sua existência?

— De que adiantaria?

— Talvez eu quisesse saber. Aliás, eu quero. Quem, afinal, foi sua mãe, Sakura?

— Uma mulher impetuosa e apaixonada que desgraçou a vida de todos que a amaram.

Ele franziu o cenho de leve.

— E seu pai?

— Um homem inconsequente. — ela respondeu sucinta. Estava farta de humilhações. Sasuke não precisava saber que seu pai fora o antigo conde de Doncaster.

— Ou seja, não nasceu em berço de ouro, é isso?

Os olhos de Sakura desferiram faíscas.

— Não precisa me insultar com suas conclusões. Mas vou satisfazer sua curiosidade. Minha mãe se casou muito jovem com um homem que ela desprezava. Quando eu tinha oito anos, ela fugiu com aquele por quem era realmente apaixonada, e nunca mais a vi.

— Então foi Hinata quem nasceu de uma relação ilícita?

— Não. Nenhuma de nós foi uma filha bastarda, já que isso fere tanto seus altos conceitos de moral. — Sakura esclareceu, irônica. — Minha mãe tornou a se casar depois que meu pai morreu.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio por um instante.

— Eu já disse a Kushina que não me casarei com Karin. Dei a elas um prazo para partirem.

Sakura estremeceu.

— Que bom para você. — respondeu apenas.

— Por que está tão zangada comigo? — Após proferir as palavras, Sasuke abreviou a distância que surgira entre eles. Tocou nos cabelos de Sakura e afastou-os de seus ombros. — Você não foi me ver.

— Por favor, Sasuke. Será que não percebe que não existe mais nada entre nós? — ela questionou, amargurada. Só de olhar para ele, sentia o coração partir em mil pedaços. — Tudo que eu quero é voltar para casa agora.

— Não ainda. — Sasuke a puxou para si e a beijou.

Como das outras vezes, ela não resistiu. Sua vontade era nada quando estava ao lado dele. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o abraçou com força. Sasuke entrara em seu sangue e agora era como se não pudesse mais sobreviver sem ele.

Com um movimento preciso, ele a ergueu no colo e a carregou para a cama.

— Não pode se afastar de mim. Não podemos nos separar... — insistiu com voz contida.

— Isto está me matando. Não suporto mais!

— Não pode me evitar assim, Sakura.

— Você exige demais de mim! Mais do que eu sou, mais do que eu tenho... Até que sacie essa sua vontade, não sobrará nada em mim, Sasuke, porque eu te amo!

A declaração o aturdiu. Sakura percebeu em seu olhar. Mas suas palavras ecoaram no silêncio, como ela esperava que fosse acontecer. Afinal, ele nunca fizera segredo de que as mulheres o interessavam apenas para o sexo.

Sem querer, ela começou a derramar as lágrimas duramente contidas durante todos aqueles dias... durante quase toda a sua vida. Por que ninguém jamais a amara? Céus! Estava dando um espetáculo deprimente. Os homens detestavam ver as mulheres chorando, porém ela ultrapassara todos os limites de tolerância. Se Sasuke estava entediado, então que a deixasse em paz!

— Eu nunca fui amado, Sakura. — ele falou de súbito. A confissão a chocou, mas antes que pudesse tecer algum comentário, Sasuke prosseguiu: — Dê-me seu amor. Quero mergulhar nesse sentimento para que ele possa persistir depois que você se for.

Sakura não pôde recusar o pedido, pois ela também queria tê-lo na lembrança para o resto de seus dias. Sentia-se tão impotente em sua determinação de lhe dar prazer! Ainda assim, exultou com o abraço, os dedos buscando livrá-lo das roupas atabalhoadamente. O desejo de Sasuke se fez evidente no modo como seu membro apontava. Sem pudores, ela o tomou nas mãos antes de envolvê-lo com a boca.

Para o inferno com a compostura. Era aquilo que queria: dar prazer ao homem que amava, sentir o desejo espiralando dentro dela, incontrolável. Nada, nem ninguém, importavam naquele momento. Nem mesmo o futuro sombrio e sem Sasuke, que se delineava à sua frente. Continuou a aprazê-lo com a carícia, ousada, e quando percebeu que ele estava próximo do auge, recuou e se deitou em um convite. No momento seguinte, seus corpos nus se amoldaram.

— Eu sempre vou amá-lo! — sussurrou, comovida. — Nunca se esqueça disso.

— Jamais.

— Não importa o que aconteça, Sasuke. Não importa onde eu vá parar.

— Shhh... Não falemos sobre o futuro. Apenas mostre o quanto significo para você.

Sasuke estava certo. Por que desperdiçar seus últimos momentos com lamentações? Ele nunca lhe pediria para ficar. E, mesmo que pedisse, ela não aceitaria. Seus destinos estavam selados e os arrastavam por caminhos diferentes.

Sasuke a penetrou com uma determinação e seriedade que condiziam com o drama da situação. Sakura o abraçou com as pernas, atraindo-o para dentro de si. Ela o queria no mais profundo do seu ser, como se pudesse, assim, conservar a sensação de terem pertencido um ao outro algum dia. De repente, cada toque, cada carícia, assumira um novo significado. Estavam construindo seu castelo de lembranças, pois em seu íntimo, tinham certeza: a solidão não tardaria a chegar.

Um forte orgasmo se avizinhou dela e a abalou como nenhum outro. Sasuke também estremeceu e alcançou o êxtase antes que o dela terminasse. Gemeram em uníssono, os corpos se retesando enquanto eram varridos por uma gigantesca onda de prazer. Para sua surpresa, passado o turbilhão, ele não se afastou como sempre fazia. Também parecia querer que a provável última vez fosse especial.

Sakura sentiu que seu membro ainda pulsava, depois de ter depositado dentro dela sua semente, e o abraçou com força, tomada por uma imensa sensação de paz. Certamente se arrependeria de ter cedido quando a manhã viesse...

Mas não agora. Não quando ainda tinha o homem que amava dentro de si.

Virou-se de costas e Sasuke a aninhou junto ao peito. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, aquecendo-se sob o cobertor. Sakura percebeu o coração oprimido pelas intensas emoções. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida de que ele estava se despedindo, agora não havia mais.

Inesperadamente, ele segurou sua mão e girou um anel em seu dedo.

Ela arregalou os olhos de espanto. O anel de sinete! Outra vez!...

— Sabe que não pode ficar com ele, não sabe?

— M-Mas eu não...

— Eu sei. Você não o roubou.

Sakura silenciou, mortificada. Qualquer tentativa de defesa seria um desperdício de fôlego. Não tinha como explicar por que o anel voltara para seu dedo. Culpar forças invisíveis e poções mágicas faria com que parecesse uma lunática.

Sasuke o retirou e o colocou no próprio dedo.

— Eu trouxe outro para lhe dar.

— Não quero.

— Faço questão. Será algo para você recordar.

Instintivamente, ela levou a mão ao ventre. Não se admiraria se ele já tivesse lhe dado algo que o faria lembrar-se dele pelo resto de seus dias...

— Você nunca me ouve! — protestou.

— Está sendo uma tola.

— Raciocine, Sasuke. O que farei com uma joia? Não poderei usá-la. Como a justificarei aos outros? Acha que acreditarão se eu disser que a encontrei na rua?

Ele se recusou a discutir. Não admitia ser contrariado. Como sempre, ela foi forçada a concordar.

Pois que fosse. Guardaria aquele anel de rubi em segredo. Se realmente estivesse grávida, e Kushina a expulsasse de Doncaster, poderia vender a joia para se manter por algum tempo.

* * *

Mei caminhava pelos corredores da mansão como se estivesse perdida. Por mais que tentasse localizar seu quarto, não conseguia encontrar a porta. Sua cabeça latejava como se um ferreiro a ocupasse e estivesse usando um martelo. Uma forte náusea a obrigou a cruzar os braços sobre o estômago. O que te ria acontecido? Lembrava-se vagamente de ter estado nos aposentos de Naruto, e de que ambos haviam tomado o vinho em que ela misturara uma poção.

Maldita poção! A mistura era mais forte do que ela havia imaginado. Lembrava-se de tê-lo visto no banho, mas não tinha certeza se fora um sonho ou realidade. Acordara no sofá da sala principal, sem ter a menor noção de como fora parar ali.

Agora sentia o coração exultar de amor por Naruto. Mal podia esperar para tomar a vê-lo. E também para se refugiar na segurança de seu quarto, antes que algum criado a surpreendesse.

Escondeu-se ao perceber que uma porta se abria do outro lado do corredor. Quem mais poderia estar acordado àquela hora?

Prendeu a respiração ao reconhecer Sasuke. Mas... aquela não era a suíte master! O que ele fora fazer em um quarto reservado para hóspedes? Quem o estaria ocupando? Uma mulher especial. Só podia ser. Mordeu o lábio. Ele estava descalço, com a camisa jogada sobre o ombro. A calça era a única peça que vestia. Sua expressão revelava melancolia, contudo. Parecia triste por ter de se separar dela.

Mei levou a mão ao peito. Era incrível que Sasuke estivesse vivendo uma história de amor sob aquele teto, sem que ninguém tivesse nem sequer desconfiado. Antes de fechar a porta, ele ainda olhou para a amante. Depois se dirigiu à escada dos fundos e, alguns instantes de pois, ela ouviu seus passos no andar de cima.

Só então se atreveu a deixar seu posto e tentar descobrir a identidade daquela que seduzira seu enteado.

Abriu uma fresta da porta com extremo cuidado para não ser notada. Para seu total espanto, a mulher em questão era a dama de companhia de Karin Uzumaki. Ela estava dormindo, e seus exuberantes cabelos róseos se espalhavam sobre o travesseiro. Era a imagem da candura e da inocência. E do pecado, para quem conhecia a realidade da vida. Atônita, Mei tomou a fechar a porta e se afastou. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas o choque lhe devolvera a lucidez.

Em vez de seguir para os próprios aposentos, foi bater à porta de Kushina.

— O que houve?!

A mulher ainda estava se levantando, assustada com as pancadas em sua porta, quando Mei invadiu o recinto, incapaz de esperar para ser atendida.

— Pergunte à dama de companhia de sua filha! Não é de admirar que Sasuke não tenha se interessado por Karin... Ele está fornicando com uma de suas serviçais!

— Tem certeza? — Kushina indagou, aturdida.

— Eu os vi juntos. Quero aquela sirigaita fora daqui! Hoje!

A mulher comprimiu os lábios finos.

— Tomarei as devidas providências. Fique tranqüila.

— Pois tome mesmo. Depois disso, tem vinte e quatro horas para resolver a questão entre sua filha e Sasuke, ou eu mesma me encarregarei disso... do meu jeito, claro.

Mei não esperava ser enfrentada por sua hóspede. Kushina, contudo, a encarou com hostilidade:

— Sei bem como lidar com os meus, portanto, não se intrometa em minha vida. Todos que me desafiaram, se arrependeram.

* * *

**EITA! Depois de uma noite dessas, quem imaginaria que a Mei ia descobrir os encontros dos nossos pombinhos? O que será que a Kushina vai fazer, hein? A fic tá caminhando pro clímax e tenham certeza: Vai todo mundo odiar ainda mais essas duas aí. HAHAHAHAHA**

_**Bela21: Parece que a Mei ficou meio aturdida com essa poção. Como será que o Narutinho ficou? Agora sabe no que deu esse acordo Mei/Kushina... Nosso casal está em risco, apesar do Sasuke ter reparado os sentimentos dele e dela. **_

_**Nanna L: Seja bem-vindaaaa! Parece que o Sasuke acordou pra vida, mas a Mei descobriu tudo... E agora? ;-;**_

_**Nodame: Essas partes mais quietas sempre atiçam a curiosidade. Mas agora você verá, a ação vai te deixar muito mais ansiosa! hahahahaha**_

_**Biahcerejeira: Essa Mei... Estragando os planos de todo mundo! Sasuke parece que percebeu que o amor é lindo e perfeito, mas como sempre, tem um estraga prazeres. Dessa vez, duas estraga prazeres. Também espero que elas explodam! hahahahahaha**_

**É isso meus amores! Até o próximo capítulo.  
**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OBS: Odiei esse capítulo com todas as minhas forças. HAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Em silêncio, Sasuke observava as inúmeras peças espalhadas sobre a escrivaninha da biblioteca. Recusava-se a acreditar nas palavras de Kushina Uzumaki de que seu alfinete de gravata de ouro e diamantes fora encontrado em uma das gavetas de Sakura, e que os quadros e castiçais de prata haviam estado sob sua cama.

No instante em que recebera o recado da mulher, no clube, afirmando que precisava vê-lo com urgência para tratar de um assunto grave, havia adivinhado que a víbora descobrira sobre o envolvimento dele com a dama de companhia de Karin. Mas como ela ficara sabendo? Quem lhe contara? O que seria de Sakura agora?

Levantou-se e se serviu de uma dose de uísque.

— Não vejo razões para a acareação que está exigindo, sra. Uzumaki. Os objetos sequer deixaram a casa e a senhora poderia ter resolvido a questão com a governanta, sem que tivéssemos de passar por esse constrangimento.

Kushina respirou fundo ao ver que ele não se deixara enganar.

— Nesse caso, serei direta, milorde. Estou ciente de seu caso com Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke apertou os lábios e, por um segundo, pensou em negar a acusação. Kushina, contudo, parecia decidida. Ela devia ter descoberto a verdade de fonte segura.

— Quem lhe contou?

— Lady Mei.

Ele cerrou os punhos.

— Continuo afirmando: esta conversa é absolutamente desnecessária.

— Oh, não, não é. — Kushina retirou um livro de contas da bolsa e o colocou diante de Sasuke. — Sakura não é bem-nascida, milorde. Conhece a história de seus pais?

— Não perdemos tempo com conversas. — Sasuke respondeu, deliberadamente perverso.

Kushina ignorou sua tentativa de intimidação.

— A mãe fugiu com o amante e, pouco depois, o pai se suicidou. Como sua única parente, ainda que distante, senti-me no dever de cuidar da menina.

— Então ela não é somente sua empregada?

— Não.

— A senhora a criou?

— Sim, como membro de minha família. Mas soube, mais tarde, que Sakura tem uma irmã ilegítima.

— E o que isso tem a ver comigo? — Sasuke encolheu os ombros, ansioso por se livrar daquela mulher abominável. — Poderia se apressar? Tenho um compromisso marcado para logo mais.

— Sakura foi apontada como guardiã da irmã, e é ela quem controla suas despesas.

— Onde está querendo chegar?

Regina abriu um livro contábil e indicou os números.

— Veja isto. Uma soma em dinheiro que deveria ter durado várias décadas está quase esgotada.

— Está insinuando que Sakura vem roubando a irmã?

— Não estou insinuando... Eu tenho provas. Sakura adultera as notas de despesa da irmã para um valor muito maior, de forma a embolsar a diferença.

Sasuke teve a impressão de que explodiria se aquela mulher continuasse à sua frente por mais um minuto. Naruto mencionara sua preocupação a esse respeito na tarde anterior.

— E que pretende fazer? — indagou, controlado.

— Estou disposta a cobrir o desfalque. O caso é grave... Sakura pode ser enforcada por esse crime.

— Por que está me contando tudo isso?

Kushina sorriu diabolicamente.

— Eu faria o sacrifício de livrar sua namoradinha em troca de vê-lo casado com Karin.

— Por que acha que eu aceitaria essa chantagem?

— Porque seria o melhor para todos. Há um homem em Doncaster disposto a se casar com Sakura. Ele é viúvo e tem dois filhos. Trabalha em nossos estábulos, e mora em uma boa casa na propriedade.

Sasuke sentiu o chão faltar sob os pés com a simples perspectiva.

— Sakura já sabe de seus planos?

— Não. Mas qual seria sua alternativa? Que outra oportunidade teria? Por acaso, se casaria com ela, milorde?

Ele não era homem para o casamento. Sakura merecia um bom marido que a amasse e a respeitasse.

— Tomaria Sakura como amante, milorde? — prosseguiu Kushina, mordaz. — E quando se cansasse da novidade, como seria? Estaria preparado para esquecê-la nas masmorras?

Sasuke ficou sem resposta. Sentiu a mão tremer ao pegar a garrafa de uísque para uma segunda dose. Kushina era mais esperta do que ele pensava, e estava usando Sakura para acuá-lo. O que deveria fazer? Não seria melhor para Sakura se ela voltas para Doncaster e se casasse com um homem que a estimava?

Suspirou profundamente. Talvez ela vivesse melhor sem ele e sua funesta influência. Desde que a conhecera, ele só a prejudicara.

— Providencie para que alguém venha buscá-la. Aceito seus termos.

— Sábia decisão. — O rosto horrível da mulher se iluminou.

Sasuke se levantou, dando a entrevista por encerrada. Kushina, porém, permaneceu onde estava. De um instante para outro, surgiram papéis sobre a escrivaninha.

— O que é isso?

— Um contrato de casamento. Basta que coloque sua assinatura para garantir a posse permanente de sua herança e colocar um fim em sua busca por uma noiva.

Com os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina, Sasuke passou os olhos rapidamente pelos termos. Em palavras sucintas, Kushina resumira o acordo. Seria um casamento de conveniência, pura e simplesmente.

— Está feito.

— Solicitaremos uma licença especial. — Kushina declarou com um sorriso de vitória. — A cerimônia será realizada em Londres, de hoje a uma semana.

* * *

— Comprou outro frasco da poção do amor como eu lhe pedi? — Karin quis saber.

Sakura entregou o vidro com vinho tinto. Conhecia o efeito terrível do tônico por experiência própria. Em sã consciência não o daria a Karin. Estava em seu limite de resistência. A prima não falava de outra coisa que não fosse seu casamento e a fórmula que faria seu esposo se apaixonar loucamente por ela.

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seus devaneios. Apressou-se em atender.

— ? Lorde Uchiha e lady Kushina requerem sua presença imediata à biblioteca.

Sakura estranhou a ordem.

— Tem certeza de que eles estão chamando a mim, e não Karin?

— Sim.

Seu coração se acelerou com um súbito pressentimento. Nada de bom poderia advir de uma reunião entre Sasuke e Kushina. O que eles poderiam querer com ela?

Depois de agradecer pelo recado, fechou a porta e se encostou contra a madeira para se recompor. Karin sorriu com provocação.

— O que você fez?

— Nada.

— Conte logo. Vou ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito.

— Não há o que contar. — Pensamentos em redemoinho impediam Sakura de raciocinar. Se ainda pudesse adivinhar o assunto da reunião, pensou, teria como melhor se defender.

— Você só cria problemas para nós — Karin acusou. — Não entendo como minha mãe a tem tolerado todos esses anos.

Sakura deixou a prima falando sozinha. Gritando, para dizer a verdade.

Os corredores pareciam não ter fim. Tinha a impressão de estar rumando para as masmorras. A expressão reprovativa do mordomo, que aguardava à porta para anunciar sua presença, a fez perceber que ele já se encontrava inteirado do assunto da reunião. Se pudesse, cavaria um buraco para se esconder. Seus joelhos tremiam, no entanto, ela entrou na biblioteca de cabeça erguida.

Sasuke encontrava-se sentado atrás da escrivaninha e Kushina à sua frente.

Nenhum deles se levantou para recebê-la. Ele não teve a gentileza sequer de olhar para ela, tampouco de convidá-la a se sentar. Não se tratava de uma conversa amigável. Estavam fazendo questão de tratá-la pelo que era: uma mera serviçal. Sobre a escrivaninha estavam dispostos vários objetos. Sakura os examinou rapidamente, tentando deduzir o motivo de estarem ali.

— Encontrei estas coisas debaixo de sua cama — Kushina terminou com sua especulação da pior maneira possível —, e as estou devolvendo a seu dono.

Sakura piscou, aturdida. De todas as vilanias de Kushina, aquela, sem dúvida, era a pior.

— Está me acusando de ladra? — questionou com uma risada fraca, obrigando-se a manter a serenidade.

Kushina se levantou em postura intimidadora.

— Somos hóspedes nesta casa e você desgraçou nossa família com seu ignóbil procedimento. Quero que se desculpe com lorde Uchiha, e jure que não nos envergonhará mais enquanto estivermos sob seu teto.

— Eu nunca vi esses objetos antes!

— Eu não lhe disse que ela não está em seu juízo perfeito? — Kushina se voltou para Sasuke com ar de triunfo.

Após alguns segundos, ele finalmente encontrou coragem para falar.

— Confesse, Sakura. Não piore ainda mais sua situação.

Ela teve vontade de gritar sua inocência. Como Sasuke pudera acreditar em Kushina? Ele não a conhecia nem um pouco? Antes a morte àquela traição.

— Não tenho nada a dizer.

Kushina suspirou.

— Eu a despacharei imediatamente para Doncaster, lorde Uchiha, e prosseguiremos com nossos planos, conforme foi discutido.

Eles haviam discutido sobre ela! Ao ouvir isso, Sakura não pôde mais calar.

— Poderiam me dizer o que conversaram a meu respeito em minha ausência?

— Tratamos da sua defesa... — Sasuke murmurou.

— Esperamos, também, que devolva o dinheiro que roubou de sua irmã, srta. Haruno. — Kushina o interrompeu. — Saiba que assumi sua dívida por enquanto.

— O quê!? — Sakura empalideceu.

— Para evitar um escândalo, a sra. Uchiha concordou em repor o dinheiro do fundo de investimentos de sua irmã. — ele explicou em voz baixa.

O golpe não poderia ter sido mais doloroso. Kushina também a estava acusando de roubar Hinata!

Sakura sentiu o coração afundar dentro do peito. De Kushina, ela não poderia esperar algo diferente. Mas como Sasuke pudera acreditar que ela fosse capaz de uma atitude tão desprezível? Encarou-o com firmeza e superioridade, o amor se transformando em ódio.

— Eu devolveria o dinheiro de bom grado, se minha irmã não tivesse tanto e eu tão pouco. — falou, com um misto de sarcasmo e amargura.

Surpreso com a resposta, Sasuke se limitou a sustentar seu olhar gélido, em silêncio. Kushina, porém, fez questão de cravar ainda mais a faca.

— O caso de vocês foi descoberto, fique sabendo.

Da palidez, Sakura passou para um rubor intenso.

— E daí? — rebateu por entre os dentes. — Você não é minha mãe nem minha guardiã, e sou maior de idade. Minha vida particular não é da sua conta.

— É, sim, já que vive em minha casa e come em minha mesa, mocinha. Em sua defesa, eu apenas digo que lorde Uchiha deve tê-la convencido de seu amor, para que você cedesse a seus desejos. — Kushina se voltou para encará-lo. — Sakura significa algo para o senhor, lorde Uchiha?

Um músculo pulsou em sua têmpora.

— Está apaixonado por ela? — insistiu a mulher, malévola.

— Não.

Sakura nunca se sentiu tão humilhada em sua vida. Ela sempre soubera que Sasuke era um homem solitário, talvez rancoroso, mas jamais lhe ocorrera que ele pudesse ser tão cruel. Como pudera se aliar a Kushina? Como pudera se tomar um fantoche nas mãos dela?

— E então, lorde Uchiha? — Kushina prosseguiu. — Está pronto para dar a notícia à sua amante ou eu mesma devo fazê-lo?

Sasuke olhou para o chão antes de tornar a fitar Sakura.

— Vou me casar com Karin. De hoje a uma semana.

Sakura se manteve firme. Nem sequer pestanejou ao terrível desfecho. Mas não pôde evitar que duas lágrimas rolassem por suas faces.

— Isso é tudo? — indagou após um minuto de aturdimento.

— Sim — Kushina afirmou. — Suba e espere-me em meu quarto.

Ela abriu a porta, porém estacou, surpresa, com a angústia que detectou na despedida de Sasuke:

— Desejo-lhe felicidades em sua nova vida, Sakura... Boa sorte.

Mordeu o lábio para não desabar. Não tinha idéia sobre o que ele estava falando. Estaria arrependido do que fizera? Mas por que estaria? Ele a desprezara por pertencer a uma classe social inferior. Escolhera Kushina por sua prima ser mais apropriada para se tornar sua esposa.

— Vá para o inferno, lorde Uchiha. — respondeu antes de sair.

* * *

Kushina entrou no quarto tal qual o demônio que era. Pálida como cera, Sakura a aguardava, sentada e de malas prontas, conforme as ordens que recebera. Parecia tão alheia a tudo, que Kushina cogitou se ela não teria perdido a razão.

— O que foi que Sakura fez, afinal? — Karin perguntou à mãe. — Ela não quis me contar.

Sem responder, Kushina foi até o armário e apanhou a bengala que o médico recomendara caso a dor nos joelhos a incomodasse, e que, até aquele momento, ela preferira esquecer que existia.

— Levante-se, Sakura, e conte a Karin sobre sua perfídia. Quero que ela saiba sobre sua traição de sua própria boca.

— Tive um caso com lorde Uchiha, e sua mãe mandou que eu voltasse imediatamente para Doncaster.

Karin entreabriu os lábios, chocada.

— Isso não pode ser verdade.

— Sim, é verdade! — Kushina afirmou. — Sakura tem se com portado como uma mundana, aliás, tal qual a mãe.

Sakura manteve total silêncio.

— Como pôde? — Karin acusou. — Depois de tudo que fizemos por você!

— A tola acreditou que o conde estivesse apaixonado por ela... — desdenhou a mulher. — A filha de uma prostituta!... E por causa de seu comportamento ultrajante, lorde Uchiha não teve chance de reparar em você.

— Maldita!

—Vagabunda! — acrescentou Kushina, erguendo a bengala ameaçadoramente.

Sakura não estava preparada para o que houve a seguir. Um golpe no rosto a derrubou e, enquanto assimilava a dor lancinante, outros golpes foram desferidos em suas pernas, em suas costas...

Kushina continuou batendo até seu braço cansar. E embora ela continuasse caída, completamente imóvel, Karin insistiu para que a mãe continuasse.

— Não será necessário — ofegou a bruxa, por fim. — Sakura será punida pelo que fez... Seu castigo apenas começou. Ela desaparecerá de nossas vistas para sempre. — Pousou a bengala no chão com um baque. — Basta que não conte a seu irmão a respeito, Karin. Quanto a lorde Uchiha, ele decidiu se casar com você, afinal... A cerimônia será realizada aqui, em Londres, daqui a uma semana.

Os olhos da moça se arregalaram.

— Para quando foi marcado o noivado? — ela indagou, surpresa e alarmada. — Preciso me preparar!

Regina cogitou usar a bengala contra a própria filha.

— Lorde Uchiha é um homem ocupado. Não tem tempo para essas tolices românticas.

— Eu não me casarei sem que meu noivo peça formalmente minha mão! — insistiu a jovem.

Kushina apertou os lábios, porém Sakura era um problema mais importante a ser resolvido naquele momento. Assim, obrigou-a a se levantar e a empurrou em direção à porta.

Sakura sufocou um gemido. Sentia o corpo dolorido e o rosto arder como se tivesse sido cortado.

Dando-lhe ordens estritas para que não erguesse os olhos para ninguém, Kushina levou-a para fora, pela escada de serviço, e a fez entrar com ela na carruagem. Ela obedeceu em silêncio, enquanto o lacaio acomodava suas malas no coche. E em silêncio permaneceu durante todo o trajeto até os cavalos pararem.

— Fim da linha. — anunciou a mulher de repente. — Desça.

— Onde estamos?

— Perto da casa de sua irmã. Agradeça-me, porque é mais do que você merece. Eu devia tê-la jogado na sarjeta onde é seu lugar... — Abriu a porta da carruagem alugada e a empurrou para a rua. — Não tente nos procurar. Não escreva nem volte a Doncaster!

Sakura olhou nos olhos de Kushina. Estava tão cansada e ferida, que só teve forças para sentir uma profunda tristeza.

— Por que você sempre me detestou? O que foi que eu lhe fiz?

— Eu não detesto você... — Kushina soltou uma risada sarcástica. — Eu não me importo com você. Apenas isso. Agora dê o fora, antes que eu use a bengala para apressá-la!

O coche partiu em seguida, rangendo as rodas. Com os músculos protestando a cada passo, Sakura alcançou a casa de Hinata... e desmaiou ao pé da escada.

Hinata correu para a entrada ao receber a informação de que havia uma jovem desfalecida em sua porta. Ao se deparar com a irmã, e notar que Sakura fora vítima de um espancamento, pediu que a governanta a ajudasse a carregá-la para o sofá.

— Sakura, acorde! Por Deus, o que houve com você? Quem lhe fez isso?!

— Foi Kushina... — Sakura conseguiu murmurar, já aos prantos. — Eu não fiz o que ela disse. Eu não roubei seu dinheiro, Hinata!

— Claro que não! Quem poderia acusá-la de uma coisa dessas?

— A mãe de Naruto me acusou e Sasuke acreditou em suas palavras.

— Sasuke? Você se refere a lorde Uchiha? — Hinata umedeceu-lhe os lábios secos com um pouco da água trazida pela governanta.

— Sim. Kushina me atacou, porque estou apaixonada por Sasuke, e ela o quer para sua filha.

— Oh, minha querida...

Sakura soltou um soluço.

— Sasuke vai se casar com Karin em uma semana.

Arrasada, Hinata pediu a Tsunade para ajudá-la a cuidar da irmã. Sakura poderia ter morrido, concluiu, estarrecida. Tinha sangue no rosto e hematomas espalhados por todo o corpo.

Em meio aos curativos, alguém bateu à porta. Tsunade se levantou para atender, enquanto Hinata terminava de prender as ataduras. Ao perceber que dois oficiais vinham em busca de sua irmã, Hinata correu para a entrada.

— Fora daqui! Minha irmã é inocente! Os senhores deveriam prender quem a maltratou, isso sim!

— Sinto muito, senhorita. Recebemos ordens para levá-la e não sairemos daqui sem ela.

Indignada, ela fez menção de expulsá-los pela força, porém Tsunade a impediu.

— Eles são representantes da lei, Hinata. Contestá-los só lhe trará problemas.

— Mas Sakura é inocente!

— Não tem como saber. — a governanta afirmou, fria, pois, no fundo, também acreditava na culpa da moça.

— Tenho, sim. Minha única irmã não seria capaz de me prejudicar.

Sem mais comentários, os oficiais entraram na casa e amarraram uma corda ao redor dos pulsos de Sakura e a levaram para um veículo totalmente fechado.

Desesperada Hinata seguiu todos os seus passos aos gritos de protesto. Tsunade pedia, em vão, que ela se acalmasse.

— Para onde vão levá-la? — quis saber com um fio de voz, vencida pelo desânimo e pela impotência.

— Para a prisão de Newgate. — foi a monstruosa resposta.

* * *

**ODEEEEEEEEEEIO ESSE CAPÍTULO! SASUKE IDIOTA, KUSHINA E KARIN FDP! **

**Quem poderia imaginar que a Sakura seria presa, hein? Isso me deixou altamente triste. Kushina escrota, batendo na Sakura! Ela merece levar em dobro tudo isso! E o Sasuke... Que ódio dele! Babaca, idiota, burro! -'**

_**Nodame: Pois é, compartilho com você minha revolta principalmente, pelas ações da Kushina. Maldita mulher!**_

_**Nanna L: Não acho que a Saku esteja grávida, mas também acho que o bebê seria lindo a beça! Olha só o que a Mei causou, hein? **_

_**Bela21: Agora mesmo que você vai odiar Mei, principalmente Kushina e de quebra, a Karin assim como eu odeio. hahahahaha A declaração da Saku o deixou aturdido, mas creio que nesse capítulo ele vai te decepcionar. Será que ele vai descobrir que a Saku foi pra prisão? E realmente, a poção só tem efeito em amor verdadeiro! **_

_**Biahcerejeira: Sim, eles se amam. E sim gigante, Sasuke é um idiota! Acorda pra vida, Sasuke!**_

_**susan n.n: Tomara que goste do capítulo! *-*  
**_

_**VitoriaGabriely: Sumidona mesmo! Agora que o fogo acabou de destruir tudo... Quem imaginaria essa situação toda? Sakura é muito ingênua e o Sasuke, muito indeciso. Essa combinação deu nisso!**_

**Bem gente, assim termino esse capítulo tenso.  
**

**UM AVISO! Outra adaptação está a caminho! Será de um dos lindos livros da P.C Cast chamado Deusa da Primavera, que eu recomendo muuuuuuuuuito mesmo pra quem gosta de mitologia grega! Devo começar a postar durante a semana e logo divulgo aqui! *-***

**É isso! Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gente, aviso rápido! Postei a outra adaptação que disse. Quem quiser ler, o link é /s/10658213/1/A-Deusa-da-Primavera **

**Serei honrada em ter a presença de vocês! Agora, vamos ao capítulo. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Sasuke olhava para o vazio. O tique-taque do relógio era o único som que quebrava o tenebroso silêncio.

A imagem de Sakura não saía de sua mente. Como ele pudera permitir que Kushina a humilhasse na sua frente? Como pudera concordar em se casar com Karin no prazo de sete dias?

Virou o copo. Perdera a conta de quantas doses de uísque havia tomado. Fizera o que devia ser feito para salvar Sakura da ruína total... Por que, então, se sentia um traidor miserável?

Ela era uma jovem linda e inocente. No fundo ele sabia: ela jamais se apoderaria do dinheiro da irmã. Confuso, deixara-se manipular por Kushina e seus argumentos diabólicos. Como ele não percebera suas manobras a tempo de impedir que ela levasse Sakura embora para Doncaster, onde a entregaria a outro homem?

Fechou os olhos, atormentado pelas dúvidas. Por que não dera uma chance a Sakura para se defender? Por que não pedira para examinar os documentos com as provas do desvio dos fundos?

— Perdoe-me, Sakura. — murmurou. — Eu sinto tanto!

A chegada de Mei interrompeu o lamento.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Embora a noite ainda não tivesse caído, Mei se encontrava de camisola. Ele suspirou. Como pudera se acreditar apaixonado por aquela mulher vulgar algum dia? A única explicação era sua falta de experiência, na época. Afinal, não passava de um menino quando se deixara enfeitiçar pelos encantos da madrasta.

— Viu Naruto? — ela perguntou com voz pastosa.

— Não, não vi. Por quê? — Sasuke quis saber, sem paciência.

— Minha cabeça está explodindo. Ontem à noite, misturei um tônico ao vinho que bebi e estou me sentindo péssima. Receio que ele tenha passado tão mal quanto eu.

— Por acaso, está fornicando com o rapaz?

— Não, meu bem. Ele é que está fornicando comigo... Não pôde resistir a meu poder de sedução. Em breve, faremos uma surpresa a todos.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Do que está falando?

Naruto mencionara algo sobre ter um segredo para revelar a ele. Seria possível que Mei estivesse dizendo a verdade?

— Logo me tomarei uma condessa novamente... Kushina está de acordo.

— Esse tônico certamente afetou suas idéias. — ele caçoou sem vontade. — Acredita mesmo que Kushina permitiria que o único filho se casasse com uma mulher bem mais velha do que ele?

Fingindo-se ultrajada, Mei se virou e começou a se afastar, porém Sasuke a deteve.

— Espere!

— Desde quando eu preciso de sua permissão para andar por minha casa?

A resposta atrevida foi a gota que faltava. Sasuke cerrou os punhos.

— Você não tem mais casa. Seus dias de opulência terminaram. Pegue algumas roupas e saia imediatamente. Mande-me seu endereço depois, para que eu despache o resto das suas coisas.

— Eu me recuso a sair daqui!

— Não disse que se tomará a nova condessa de Doncaster em breve? Vá para Doncaster, então.

— Não pode me expulsar desta casa!

— Sim, eu posso. Devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de contar a Kushina sobre mim e a srta. Haruno.

— Srta. Haruno? — Mei estranhou. — Eu não conheço nenhuma... Ah, está se referindo à criadinha rosada? Toda essa confusão porque eu descobri que estava se deitando com aquela vadia?

— Quem é você para chamar Mei de vadia, quando não fez outra coisa na vida a não ser abrir as pernas para conseguir o que queria?

Pamela empalideceu.

— Como ousa falar comigo dessa maneira, seu porco imundo?

— Não tinha o direito de falar sobre minha vida particular a Kushina Uzumaki, minha querida madrasta. Agora assuma as conseqüências, e agradeça por eu ainda estar disposto a lhe dar uma pequena pensão.

— Eu sempre te odiei!

Assim dizendo, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu, batendo a porta.

* * *

Depois de procurar a mãe em vão pela casa toda, Naruto decidiu arriscar e tentar se inteirar da situação financeira de Sakura e de Hinata, ao menos por alto, examinando alguns documentos.

Espantou-se ao encontrar as gavetas da escrivaninha que ficava nos aposentos de Kushina, destrancadas. Sua mãe devia ter se distraído com algo importante para esquecê-las abertas. A carta que Sakura escrevera para o procurador, questionando as discrepâncias com relação às finanças de Hinata, foi o primeiro item que chamou sua atenção. Por que sua mãe ainda não a remetera? Também era estranho que, ao percorrer a mansão, ele não tivesse visto a prima.

Um súbito pressentimento o fez ir ao quarto da moça. Bateu várias vezes, sem não estava lá.

Com o cenho franzido, girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Olhou ao redor e não encontrou nenhum objeto que indicasse a presença dela. O quarto parecia desocupado.

Preocupado, foi até o armário e engoliu em seco ao descobrir que as roupas de Sakura haviam desaparecido. Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo. A prima jamais partiria sem se despedir!

Antes de voltar os aposentos da mãe, procurou o mordomo a fim de obter informações que, talvez, pudessem ajudá-lo a elucidar aquele enigma.

Conforme suspeitava, sua mãe era a responsável pelo desaparecimento de Sakura. Segundo o mordomo, ele fora instruído a chamá-la à biblioteca, onde lorde Uchiha e lady Kushina Uzumaki a tinham aguardado para uma conversa.

Respirou fundo. Havia algo muito errado naquela história.

Dando prosseguimento à análise dos papéis, encontrou um livro contábil e o examinou página por página. A letra de Sakura era fácil de reconhecer. E os valores que ela aprovara não condiziam com o estado de pobreza em que Hinata vivia. Onde teria ido parar todo aquele dinheiro?

Dentro de um envelope pardo, achou o testamento do pai de Sakura. Franziu o cenho. O procurador devia estar de posse de tal documento e não sua mãe. Com um péssimo pressentimento, ele se pós a ler os termos. Ao descobrir que a guarda de Sakura deveria ter sido entregue a um velho amigo do conde, e não à sua mãe, como ela sempre afirmara, sentiu as mãos tremerem.

O ar lhe faltou enquanto se inteirava do resto do documento.

O pai de Sakura deixara um fundo para ela, assim como sua mãe fizera com Hinata, e também um generoso dote. Ele piscou, chocado. Era óbvio que sua mãe roubara tudo de Sakura! Como ela tivera coragem de fazer tanto mal a uma menina inocente, de oito anos?

Kushina passara a vida atormentando a pobre com histórias nefastas sobre o abandono dos pais dela, enquanto se apoderava de seus bens! E ainda a fizera trabalhar como uma escrava para justificar o fardo de sua presença na família. Com os documentos reunidos em uma pasta, Naruto rumou para os aposentos da irmã, onde entrou sem nem mesmo bater.

— O que faz aqui? — Karin indagou com maus modos, os olhos vermelhos de chorar. — Eu não lhe dei permissão para entrar!

Em circunstâncias normais, ele teria indagado o motivo do pranto. Mas estava farto das grosserias e caprichos da irmã, e arrasado com as maquinações diabólicas da mãe.

— Onde está nossa mãe?

— Por que eu devia saber?

— Você viu Sakura?

— Ela foi mandada de volta para Doncaster.

— Sem nós?! Mas por quê?

— Ela estava mantendo um tórrido relacionamento com lorde Uchiha... Envergonhou nossa família.

Ele cerrou os lábios.

— Não fale por mim, Karin. — replicou, exasperado. — Sempre gostei de Sakura. Ela sempre foi minha amiga.

— Pois sua amiga não está mais aqui, e eu vou me casar com lorde Uchiha.

— Não, não vai — Naruto assegurou com firmeza. O próprio Sasuke lhe havia dito que não tinha intenções de desposar Karin.

— Vou! — E tornou a chorar. — O casamento está marcado para daqui uma semana, mas não consigo parar de pensar em lorde Uchiha com aquela vadia!

Naruto saiu do quarto, deixando a irmã afogada nas próprias mágoas. Precisava falar com Sasuke. Que tipo de homem permitiria que sua amada fosse enxotada de casa sem nenhuma acompanhante? Era assim que aquele estouvado tratava as mulheres depois de conquistá-las? Por outro lado, como podia julgar seu anfitrião? Ele também era um entusiasta dos prazeres carnais. Pois não estava tendo um caso com lady Mei, embora fosse apaixonado por Hinata?

Antes de incriminar o conde, deveria tentar conhecer sua versão da história.

Os corredores se encontravam vazios. Nem mesmo os criados podiam ser vistos, embora a noite ainda não houvesse caído. Ele já se aproximava da biblioteca, quando avistou Mei caminhando a passos largos e parecendo totalmente fora de si.

O que poderia ter acontecido?, perguntou-se, ao ver os cabelos, sempre impecáveis da bela dama, agora totalmente desgrenhados. E ela estava de camisola, embora ainda desse para ver os últimos raios do sol se infiltrando pelas janelas. Sem querer lhe falar, escondeu-se atrás de um móvel. Levou a mão à cabeça, meio zonzo. Sua impressão era de que Mei o havia drogado na noite anterior, pois, além do mal-estar que sentira o dia todo, as lembranças sobre o que se passara entre eles continuavam nebulosas.

Bem que Uchiha o prevenira de que sua madrasta colecionava amantes e fazia qualquer coisa por dinheiro.

Suspirou, lamentando ter se envolvido com a moça. Em outra oportunidade, explicaria que não poderiam continuar se encontrando. Naquele momento, contudo, não havia condições para que conversassem. Sem que entendesse como, Mei o encontrou oculto nas sombras e se pós a beijá-lo no rosto, no pescoço e no peito.

— Mei, por favor... Está me constrangendo! — Naruto tentou afastá-la.

— Meu querido! Vai me levar para Doncaster quando se for, não vai? Quando bebemos a poção do amor, na noite de ontem, passamos a pertencer um ao outro. Serei uma condessa fabulosa, você vai ver!

Ele franziu o cenho e tentou se desvencilhar de Mei, porém ela não permitia que ele se soltasse. Começou a ficar com medo.

— O que está dizendo não faz sentido... Estou apaixonado por outra pessoa e vou me casar com ela!

— Não! Não pode estar falando sério! Está mentindo! — Mei se atirou aos seus pés.

Lorde Uchiha encerrou o espetáculo com uma súbita aparição.

Naruto pestanejou, aturdido.

— O que faz aqui ainda? — Sasuke fixou o olhar em Mei. — Eu lhe disse que arrumasse suas coisas! Prefere sair nesses trajes?

Mei levantou-se, tomada pelo desespero. Estava perdida.

— Jamais o perdoarei!

Sasuke cerrou o maxilar, impassível. Não sem antes endereçar um último olhar de apelo a Naruto, ela se afastou, trôpega. Sasuke entrou na biblioteca e chamou o rapaz.

— Por que lady Mei está nesse estado? — Naruto quis saber, intrigado.

— Eu a mandei embora desta casa. Ela ultrapassou todos os limites ao interferir em minha vida.

— A situação é tão grave assim?

— Para ter uma idéia, ela e sua mãe estão tramando até mesmo contra você.

— Mei estava realmente falando algo sobre casamento... Uma fantasia impossível. Eu jamais me casaria com ela. Estou apaixonado pela irmã de Sakura.

A informação fez Sasuke empalidecer. Doía ouvir Naruto externando sua felicidade, quando ele próprio acabara de perder a única mulher que realmente o interessava.

Como pudera permitir que Kushina o envenenasse e arrancasse Sakura de seus braços? Ele jamais devia ter deixado-a ir embora.

— Terá problemas para convencer sua mãe do que deseja. — murmurou por fim.

— Eu sei.

Ele suspirou. Naruto não tinha culpa dos desvarios da mãe. Era uma boa pessoa.

— Conte comigo para ajudá-lo no que for preciso.

— Não estou certo de que desejo sua ajuda — o rapaz o surpreendeu com a resposta. — O que fizeram com minha prima? Onde ela está?

— Não sei.

Como um covarde, Sasuke se negou a falar. Não podia adivinhar que a salvação de Sakura estivesse nas mãos de Naruto.

— Minha irmã me contou que vai se casar com ela, embora tenha se envolvido com Sakura.

— Sim. — ele admitiu, cabisbaixo.

— Por pressão de minha mãe.

— Por que diz isso? — Sasuke tentou ganhar tempo.

— Eu a conheço. Não sou nenhum tolo. E também pude observá-lo nesses poucos dias. Você nunca se casaria com Karin por sua própria vontade.

Naruto atirou a pasta que ainda segurava sobre a escrivaninha. Abriu-a e separou a carta que Sakura escrevera ao advogado.

— Eu o conheço — falou Sasuke depois de ler a missiva. — O dr. Asuma é um advogado renomado. Cuida dos interesses das melhores famílias.

— Lembra-se de eu ter comentado sobre irregularidades no fundo de pensão da irmã de Sakura?

— Sim. Estava aguardando que você me procurasse para conversarmos.

— Alguém está desviando o dinheiro desse fundo de pensão, Sasuke, e aposto que suspeitou de Sakura. Não acha estranho que esta carta para o dr. Asuma ainda esteja em poder de minha mãe?

A pulsação de Sasuke se acelerou.

— Sua mãe acusou Sakura disso. Até me mostrou um livro contábil como prova.

Naruto apanhou o livro original da pasta e indicou a caligrafia de Sakura.

— Foi este livro que minha mãe lhe mostrou?

— Não — Sasuke respondeu, perplexo.

De acordo com as explicações de Naruto, Kushina forjara evidências contra Sakura em benefício próprio. Mas, por quê? Era uma mulher rica, uma condessa! Por que se ocuparia em prejudicar uma jovem simples como Sakura?

— Minha mãe sempre detestou Sakura.

— Eu percebi isso.

— Ela chegou a lhe contar que o pai de Sakura era o conde de Doncaster?

Sasuke empalideceu com as palavras. Sakura fora reticente em seus encontros. Ele não sabia praticamente nada a seu respeito.

— Não.

— Quando Sakura era pequena, sua mãe se apaixonou e fugiu com outro homem. Pouco depois, o pai dela se matou... Mas nomeou um guardião para Sakura antes de cometer o suicídio. Minha mãe mentiu deliberadamente para assumir os bens que o conde deixou, alegando ser sua parenta mais próxima. E, claro, para que meu pai herdasse o título.

O ar pareceu se esvair dos pulmões de Sasuke. Sakura era filha de um conde! Fora um completo idiota. Devia ter se acautelado contra Kushina.

— É verdade que em Doncaster vive um senhor viúvo com dois filhos, que gosta de Sakura e quer se casar com ela?

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça com estranheza.

— Sakura nunca teve ninguém.

_Ela teve a mim_, concluiu Sasuke. _E ainda terá, se já não for tarde demais para que eu repare o erro terrível que cometi._ Respirou dolorosa e profundamente.

— Kushina me fez pensar que Sakura roubou o dinheiro da irmã, e se ofereceu para repor a quantia, livrando Sakura da prisão dessa maneira... Desde que eu concordasse em me casar com Karin.

— Então aceitou se casar com minha irmã para proteger Sakura?

— Sim.

Naruto deixou escapar uma exclamação, aturdido.

— Se pensar bem, o dote de Karin é de Sakura. Em vez de trabalhar como uma escrava para minha mãe, minha prima poderia estar casada e feliz com um homem bom, de elevada posição social.

Sasuke não gostava sequer de imaginar Sakura casada com outro. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance para eles.

— Ainda não me explicou por que sua mãe detesta tanto Sakura.

— Eu não sei. Eu nunca soube.

Conforme assimilava as informações, Sasuke compreendia que não podia continuar ali parado, sem fazer nada. Sakura poderia estar em perigo. Kushina era capaz de tudo. Até mesmo de matá-la.

— Precisamos encontrar Sakura. Acha que sua mãe a mandou realmente para Doncaster?

— Duvido. Ela não se arriscaria a deixá-la sozinha, agora que Sakura descobriu que a irmã vive na pobreza. Quem mais, afinal, poderia estar desviando o dinheiro, senão minha mãe?

— Tem idéia para onde Kushina possa tê-la levado?

— Nenhuma.

Sasuke correu as mãos pelo rosto. Temia pela vida e pela segurança de Sakura. Precisava socorrê-la, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Uma batida à porta o trouxe de volta ao presente.

— Desculpe a interrupção, milorde — disse o mordomo. — Há uma jovem aqui, perguntando por lorde Doncaster. Ela está muito agitada... Afirma que precisa vê-lo com urgência.

— A jovem se identificou?

— Seu nome é Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto saiu em disparada da sala e Sasuke o seguiu.

Hinata estava de pé, no meio do salão. Era mais alta do que Sakura, e tinha cabelos escuros.

— Peço que me desculpe por invadir sua casa, milorde. — Hinata se curvou em uma mesura.

— Esta é Hinata, a irmã de Sakura, Sasuke. — Naruto fez a apresentação e Sasuke segurou a mão da moça, dispensando-a do cumprimento formal.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Hinata. — falou, sincero.

— O que houve? — Naruto perguntou, aflito. — Esteve chorando.

Como faria uma rainha, Hinata procurou se controlar, mas foi vencida pelas emoções.

— Oh, Naruto... Eu não sei o que fazer, Sakura está muito mal. Sua mãe a surrou e a largou à porta de minha casa.

Naruto fechou os olhos por um instante, enquanto Sasuke perdia a cor.

— Com quem você a deixou? — ele se apressou em perguntar.

— Dois homens a levaram, logo depois de eu tê-la recolhido. Disseram que tinham um mandado de prisão, que Sakura havia desviado dinheiro de meu fundo de pensão, mas eu não acreditei. Sakura jamais me roubaria.

— Sakura foi presa? — Sasuke repetiu, aturdido. — Para onde a levaram?

— Um lugar chamado Newgate.

Sasuke saiu apressado em direção aos estábulos, e Naruto e Hinata correram atrás dele.

* * *

**Lá vai nosso cavaleiro buscar a donzela! Naruto salvador da pátria e Hinata, perfeita como sempre!**

**BEM FEITO PRA MEI. Agora só falta a Kushina se dar mal! HAHAHAAHAHAHA**

_**Wonderje: Seja bem-vinda! Também me perguntei como ele conseguiu acreditar, mas parece que se arrependeu e recebeu a confirmação de que fez merda. E felizmente, nosso Naruto cagou pra Mei e é todo da Hinata, como tem que ser! Que bom que está gostando. *-***_

_**Nanna L: Que lindaaaa, baixou o livro! Então já sabe no que vai dar toda a treta. Ele é perfeito! hahahahaha Sasuke tá se retratando, com o tempo. Mei e Kushina merecem sofrer! hahahaha**_

_**Bela21: Sei como é! Também fiquei surpresa e MUITO bolada quando vi que ele acreditou nessa desgraçada. Eu também espero um final péssimo pra Kushina e Karin. A Mei parece que está tendo seu final, foi colocada pra fora... Gostei dessa atitude do Sasuke. Relaxa que agora, creio que tudo se ajeitará! hahahaha**_

_**Biahcerejeira: Sasuke é escroto e bem inocente, pra um cara vivido. Mas, como ele nunca conheceu o amor de verdade, não fiquei com tanta raiva dele e sim da desgraçada da Kushina. E da Mei claro, que delatou nosso casal. Também acho que isso deveria acontecer com as duas! u_u**_

_**Nodame: Pois é! Mas Sasuke já foi a caminho da nossa Sakura, com a ajuda do casal NaruHina. Será que ele vai achá-la? **_

**Bem gente, é isso. Perdoem-me pela demora, mas é que provas e mais provas na faculdade estão acabando com meu tempinho livre. ;-;**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	13. Chapter 13

Mei andava pelo salão da casa de Suigetsu, imaginando quantas pessoas ele havia convidado para aquela reunião social.

Enquanto separava algumas roupas, ela havia cogitado a quem deveria pedir abrigo, enquanto não ficasse acertada com Kushina sua nova situação. A escolha mais lógica lhe pareceu o velho amigo Suigetsu Hozuki, que a recebeu sem hesitar, confiando-lhe, inclusive, a missão de receber os convidados para a festa que estaria oferecendo na noite seguinte.

Era surpreendente, aliás, que Suigetsu tivesse condições de oferecer jantares musicais tão esplêndidos, em vista da difícil situação financeira em que se encontrava.

Mesmo assim, ela ficou entusiasmada. Participar de festas era o que mais gostava de fazer. Mais uma vez, estaria repre sentando o papel de anfitriã perfeita.

Na noite seguinte, na residência de Hozuki, Kushina e Karin figuravam entre os presentes. E por mais que Mei tentasse localizar Naruto em meio aos grupos que conversavam e riam ruidosamente, não o via em parte alguma.

— Lady Mei? — Kushina se aproximou eventualmente. — Ouvi dizer que você brigou com lorde Uchiha e que ele a chutou de sua própria casa...

As pessoas ao redor pararam de falar. Mei inclinou a ca beça e dirigiu um olhar ameaçador à outra mulher. Kushina não perdia por esperar. Quem ela pensava que era para afrontá-la perante seus convidados?

— Queira me acompanhar, milady. — Mei se restringiu a dizer, e seguiu em direção ao escritório de Suigetsu.

Seu sorriso se transformou em uma carranca hostil assim que a porta foi fechada.

— Onde está Naruto?

— Não o vi esta tarde. Deixei recado para que ele nos en contrasse aqui. Era só isso que queria me dizer? — Kushina fez menção de sair, porém Mei a impediu.

— Não. Precisamos conversar sobre meu noivado com Naruto.

— Está doente ou algo assim? — Kushina caçoou. — Devo pedir que o sr. Hozuki chame um médico para examiná-la?

— Fizemos um acordo. Você se esqueceu?

Kushina riu, debochada.

— Você disse que eu poderia ficar com Naruto, se lhe entregas se Sasuke!

— Como você, precisamente, me entregou o Uchiha, Mei?

— Eu lhe contei que ele estava de caso com sua criada.

— E daí?

Mei arregalou os olhos.

— Você não pode voltar atrás em sua palavra!... Quero me casar com Naruto!

— Só pode estar louca, queridinha, se imaginou que eu fosse aceitá-la como nora. Agora tenha a decência de parar de me amolar. A propósito, lorde Uchiha decidiu se casar com Karin... O casamento acontecerá em uma semana. Mas se eu fosse você, não contaria em receber um convite.

* * *

Suigetsu se orgulhava do sucesso de suas festas.

Só não sabia até quando poderia oferecê-las. Suas dívidas vinham se acumulando em pilhas e ele precisava arrumar um casamento com urgência. Apenas um polpudo dote poderia salvá-lo da ruína. Sua última esperança era tentar apanhar a jovem Karin em uma armadilha.

Suspirou ao ver Mei caminhando em sua direção. Ela não poderia ter batido à sua porta em pior hora. Se ele tivesse de aumentar ainda mais os gastos, os credores acabariam colocando-o atrás das grades. Contudo, Mei era sua velha amiga, e velhos amigos pre cisavam ajudar uns aos outros...

O que Suigetsu jamais poderia esperar era que ela fosse ajudá-lo muito mais do que imaginara.

— Ainda está interessado por Karin Uzumaki? — Mei apoiou a mão na curva de seu braço e o afastou dos convidados por alguns instantes.

— Mais do que nunca!

— Então faça o seguinte — Mei cochichou com um toque de vingança permeando a voz. — Suba para seu quarto quando a orquestra iniciar a próxima valsa, e eu fornecerei a Karin a direção de seus aposentos. De quanto tempo acha que necessi tará para montar a cena?

— Pretende fazer com que nos surpreendam? — deduziu Suigetsu.

— Em companhia de Kushina — Mei declarou, sorridente. — Quero que ela veja a decadência da filha com seus próprios olhos.

Decadência para a jovem donzela... Mas a salvação para ele. Suigetsu sorriu. O que mais restaria a Kushina Uzumaki, exceto aceitar que ele remediasse a honra de Karin propondo-lhe casamento imediatamente?

— Dê-me trinta minutos. — pediu, eufórico. — Karin precisa estar nua quando vocês chegarem.

Mei pegou uma taça de vinho de uma bandeja que passava na mão de um garçom e a ergueu em um brinde, antecipando sua vitória.

* * *

Sakura acordou em uma cela pequena e escura. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo estivera curvada sobre si mesma, tentando amenizar as dores que atravessavam seu corpo.

Sua mente estava confusa. Devia estar vivendo um pesadelo. Nada parecia real. Nem sua vida em Doncaster, nem as semanas em Londres, nem o romance que tivera com lorde Uchiha.

_Sasuke, como você pôde fazer isso comigo?_

O nome do amado insistia em ocupar seus pensamentos, porém ela queria apagá-lo de sua lembrança. Precisava esquecer o passado. Precisava encontrar forças para enfrentar o presente e o que o futuro lhe traria.

O que seria dela? A crueldade de Kushina a levaria ao cadafalso? Alguém daria por sua falta e viria salvá-la?

Sentiu um soluço escapar da garganta. Kushina inventaria mais uma mentira para justificar seu desaparecimento, sem dúvida, e ninguém se abalaria em procurá-la. Naruto desconfiaria de uma trama, Hinata se preocuparia com a falta de notícias... Mas com o passar do tempo, todos prosseguiriam com suas vidas, e a figura da pobre parente enjeitada cairia no esquecimento. Lágrimas amargas inundaram-lhe os olhos. Após um instante, ela as secou com um movimento brusco. Precisava se concentrar no presente. Não podia desperdiçar forças sentindo pena de si mesma. Seu mundo agora era aquela cela fria e solitária. Suspirou. Desde que fora presa, não recebera nenhum tipo de alimento. Não haviam lhe fornecido sequer um cobertor para aquecê-la.

O que talvez fosse melhor. Antes morrer logo, do que definhar ao longo de anos de prisão.

* * *

Karin observou lorde Uchiha com seu sorriso condescendente e sua pose arrogante entre os convidados, e os comentários de lady Mei ecoaram em seus ouvidos: Sasuke era egoísta e impiedoso.

Se ela se casasse com ele, passaria o resto da vida ignorada e desprezada. O déspota até se recusara a pedir sua mão formalmente em casamento, um sonho que acalentava desde criança.

Empenhada em lutar por sua felicidade, Karin se esgueirou para fora do salão e subiu as escadas, conforme as instruções que Mei lhe dera. Não importavam mais as conseqüências. Sua mãe não tinha o direito de escolher com quem ela teria de se casar.

O quarto se encontrava vazio. Uma lamparina estava acesa sobre a cômoda e projetava estranhas sombras sobre o chão e as paredes.

Ela olhou para a cama e sentiu-se apreensiva. Ouvira rumores sobre as relações que os homens tinham com as mulheres quando ficavam sozinhos, mas não fazia ideia do que acontecia.

A apreensão começou a crescer e se transformou em pânico. Ela fora testemunha do castigo que sua mãe aplicara em Sakura. Estaria preparada para trair Kushina e enfrentar sua ira? Suigetsu a protegeria? Ele fora a única pessoa em Londres que a tratara com gentileza e consideração.

De repente, ouviu passos no corredor. Com o coração batendo, acelerado, apanhou o frasco com a poção do amor que trouxera na bolsa. O vermelho não era tão escuro quanto das infusões anteriores, mas ela a despejou, de qualquer forma, na taça de vinho que trouxera da festa.

Pensara em reservá-lo inteiro para Suigetsu, porém resolveu tomar alguns goles para criar coragem.

Não contara a ele que seu casamento com lorde Uchiha seria realizado na semana seguinte, e que o contrato matrimonial já fora assinado. Nem contaria. Seu medo era que Suigetsu se recusasse a protegê-la, caso descobrisse a verdade sobre sua situação.

Suigetsu entrou e se encaminhou para ela em silêncio. Parecia mais alto e forte do que se lembrava. Karin sentiu um arrepio percorrer as costas ao pensar que todo o seu futuro dependia do que fosse acontecer nos minutos seguintes.

— Lady Mei me disse que queria falar comigo — Suigetsu se aproximou com um sorriso.

Ela corou. Não sabia o que dizer. Seria preciso confiar nele. Mas como pedir que ele a ajudasse a impedir que seu casamento com lorde Uchiha fosse realizado?

— Quando uma mulher procura um homem no quarto dele, é porque deseja algo mais do que uma simples conversa — Suigetsu sugeriu, quando o silêncio se estendeu.

— Está certo — Karin admitiu, por fim. — Não quero me casar com Uchiha e receio que minha mãe me force a isso.

— Também está certa — Suigetsu concordou. — Esse foi o plano de sua mãe desde o início.

— Mas, se por algum motivo, eu tivesse de me casar com outro homem... ela não poderia me obrigar a aceitar Uchiha.

— Não, não poderia.

Karin sentiu o fôlego faltar ao sorriso malicioso que Suigetsu lhe deu. Ele havia entendido plenamente a situação. Seu coração batia tão forte, que o ar lhe faltou. De repente, sentiu uma vontade enorme de desistir e sair correndo daquele quarto. Em vez disso, lembrou-se da poção que reservara para ele e a ofereceu a Suigetsu. Se era para manchar sua reputação, ao menos que fosse por amor!

Suigetsu sorveu o conteúdo do cálice em um só gole. Em seguida, ele a segurou pelos braços e a levou para a cama.

Ocorreu a Karin não deixar que ele a despisse. De repente ele estava se portando de um jeito estranho... Como se tivesse pressa.

Mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Sua garganta parecia ter se fechado. Principalmente depois que Suigetsu terminou de desabotoar seu vestido e começou a soltar as fitas que prendiam o corpete.

Seus seios saltaram. Ela olhou para baixo e viu os mamilos enrijecerem de frio. Cruzou os braços para ocultar a nudez, entretanto Suigetsu os afastou.

Aquele sorriso terrível voltou aos lábios dele à medida que ele jogou seu vestido no chão, deixando totalmente nua. No mesmo instante ele se inclinava em sua direção. Mas, em vez de beijá-la nos lábios, ele abocanhou seus mamilos, e se pôs a sugá-los até que a sensação se tornou impossível de suportar.

Karin fechou os olhos, rezando para que a poção fizesse efeito logo. Suigetsu não estava sendo gentil nem paciente.

Quando ele se levantou e começou a tirar a própria roupa, ela olhou para o teto, sentindo as faces afogueadas. Mal podia respirar.

E continuava ofegante quando ele se deitou sobre seu corpo. O hálito quente cheirando a álcool.

— O que vai fazer comigo? — perguntou, entre curiosa e apreensiva.

— O que precisa ser feito para Uchiha não casar com você. Não é isso que quer?

— Sim.

Karin prendeu o fôlego quando ele deslizou a mão por seu ventre e a tocou em sua intimidade.

— Ah, quente e macia. Do jeito que eu gosto — ele murmurou. De repente, Suigetsu se posicionou entre suas pernas, apartando-as. Ela ficou tensa, sentindo-se totalmente vulnerável, aberta e exposta quando ele pressionou o membro túrgido para dentro de seu corpo. E antes que pudesse entender o que se passava, uma dor lancinante a fez gritar.

— Eu mal posso acreditar que estou com uma virgem — sussurrou Suigetsu.

— Desista — ela o empurrou. — Você está me partindo ao meio — Karin engoliu o nó na garganta. Não queria acreditar naquele pesadelo. Então esse era o segredo marital? Era aquilo que os casais faziam quando ficavam sozinhos?

— Relaxe. Logo vai passar — ele garantiu, enquanto se mo via dentro dela como um animal.

Quando Suigetsu desabou sobre seu corpo, gemendo como se estivesse morrendo, ela o empurrou, mortificada.

— Acabou? — quis saber com voz trêmula.

— Ainda não — ele falou, ofegante, rolando para o lado. — Fique deitada.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela esperou, olhando para o teto ou para qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

— E agora? — quis saber, ansiosa.

— Precisamos continuar assim, como estamos, até sua mãe nos procurar.

* * *

— Onde ela está? — Sasuke insistiu.

— Eu já lhe disse, milorde — o guarda respondeu. — Não há registro de ninguém com o nome de Sakura Haruno neste presídio.

— Uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos não pode simplesmente ter desaparecido no ar!

— A moça tem certeza de que ela foi trazida para cá? — o sujeito se referiu a Hinata, indiferente.

— Os homens que levaram Sakura de minha casa afirmaram que a estariam levando para Newgate. Não é esse o nome deste presídio? — Sasuke agarrou o guarda pelo pescoço, irado. Ele, que nunca se importara com ninguém, estava disposto a matar por Sakura. — Leve-me até ela ou se arrependerá. Sou um homem poderoso! Não sabe do que sou capaz!

Sem escapatória, o oficial admitiu que, por algum descuido, Sakura podia ter sido levada para alguma cela sem que a registrassem.

Sasuke empalideceu. Havia milhares de presos naquele estabelecimento. Até que Sakura fosse localizada, ela já poderia estar morta.

Uma breve entrevista com o dr. Asuma provara que Kushina havia falsificado os documentos de Sakura, de modo a incriminá-la pelo desvio de dinheiro que pertencia a Hinata. Também ficara provado que Kushina tinha se apoderado da herança de Sakura.

Se ela fora capaz de uma traição tão sórdida, por que não engendraria um seqüestro ou até mesmo a morte de Sakura?

— Leve-me até Sakura imediatamente! — bradou.

— Sinto muito, mil...

O guarda não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Sasuke tornou a apertá-lo no pescoço.

A comoção, contudo, foi ouvida por outros agentes da carceragem. A porta se abriu, e oficiais cercaram o grupo.

Sasuke teve de soltar o guarda. Hinata deu um grito ao reconhecer um dos homens que levaram Sakura de sua casa.

— Foi ele! — Apontou para um dos carcereiros. — Ele é um dos homens que prendeu Sakura.

Sasuke se voltou instantaneamente para o sujeito.

— Eu nunca vi essa mulher na vida! — O oficial tentou escapar, no entanto Naruto bloqueou sua passagem. Sem saída, o homem pediu que os companheiros se retirassem, alegando um mal-entendido que ele próprio poderia resolver.

Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata trocaram um olhar. O sujeito tinha sido subornado e era evidente que queria mais dinheiro.

— O que fez com a moça? — Sasuke questionou por entre os dentes.

— Precisamos conversar antes.

Cego de ódio, ele desferiu um soco no nariz do guarda que, pego de surpresa, desabou no chão.

— Onde ela está?! — O guarda fez menção de se levantar. Sasuke o ajudou, agarrando-o pelo colarinho. — É sua última chance.

— Ela está no isolamento.

— Por quê? O isolamento não é reservado para presos perigosos?

— Uma mulher me pagou para sumir com a moça — o guarda confessou, o sangue já escorrendo do nariz.

A maldade de Kushina atingira limites inimagináveis.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Não queria pensar naquela maldita mulher. Nem acusá-la perante Naruto. O filho não tinha culpa de nada, ao contrário. Ele estava ao seu lado, ajudando-o, embora pálido como um cadáver.

Em poucos segundos, o grupo atravessava pátios abafados e túneis escuros e nauseantes. Depois desceu por escadas escorregadias, a luminosidade diminuindo assim como os gritos e lamentos dos prisioneiros.

O guarda se deteve diante da última porta, e introduziu uma chave na fechadura. Empurrou-a e entrou, erguendo o lampião à sua frente.

Hinata foi a primeira a segui-lo. Sasuke e Naruto tentaram imitá-la, mas logo descobriram que a cela era tão exígua que não os comportaria.

— Sakura? — Hinata chamou. — Sakura, sou eu.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, o coração na garganta. Sakura não respondia. Teriam chegado tarde demais?

— Sakura, foi tudo um grande engano! Nós viemos buscá-la.

— Hinata? — Ao distinguir a voz enfraquecida de sua amada, Sasuke sentiu as pernas dobrarem sob seu peso. Provavelmente teria caído de joelhos, se Naruto não o amparasse.

— Sim, _cara mia_ — Hinata assentiu com a voz embargada. — Eu pedi socorro a Naruto. Ele e lorde Uchiha me trouxeram até aqui.

— Lorde Uchiha? — Sakura questionou, confusa. — Por que ele se importaria comigo?

Sasuke baixou os olhos ao escrutínio de Naruto. A vergonha o impedia de responder.

— Ele também se preocupa com você. Todos nós nos preocupamos. Acha que consegue se levantar e andar?

— Acho que sim.

Apesar do negrume, Sasuke pôde ver o corte no rosto de Sakura quando ela cambaleou para fora da cela apoiada na irmã.

— Oh, Sakura, eu sinto muito! — Naruto exclamou, mortificado.

Sasuke estendeu as mãos para ela em silêncio, uma emoção indescritível fechando a garganta. Queria erguer Sakura nos braços. Amava aquela mulher... Sempre a amara!

— Sakura...

O chamado fez com que ela erguesse os olhos. No entanto, o fitou como se não o reconhecesse, e ignorou suas mãos estendidas. A decepção e o medo, notou, sobrepujavam qualquer bom sentimento que um dia ela pudesse ter dedicado a ele.

Sasuke sentiu o coração afundando dentro do peito ao perceber que a perdera. Fizera uma escolha errada ao lhe negar sua confiança. Suspirou, trêmulo. Não merecia o amor de Sakura. Não merecia nem mesmo sua amizade.

— Tire-me daqui, Naruto. — ela implorou.

— Estamos nos dirigindo à saída — Naruto tentou tranquilizá-la.

— Por favor, levem-me para casa... Quero ir para Doncaster — ela murmurou com voz sumida.

As forças abandonaram Sakura nesse momento e Naruto a amparou. Sasuke ficou para trás, sentindo-se a última das criaturas.

* * *

**Antes de tudo: Perdoem-me pelo atraso! As provas na faculdade estão uma loucura.**

**Bem, parece que nada saiu como o esperado com a Mei e ela resolveu se vingar. Karin acabou sendo a cobaia do plano de vingança. Bem feito! hahahaha**

**Tadinha da Sakurinha, sofrendo na prisão. E o Sasuke acabou percebendo de verdade que fez besteira. Será que ela vai perdoá-lo? **

_**Susan n.n: Espero que goste! ^^**_

_**Biahcerejeira: Peço desculpas pela demora, mas acho que esse capítulo compensa. hahahaha**_

_**Bela21: Naruto salvando a pátria! E parece que deu ruim pro Sasuke... Sakura tem toda razão de estar magoada. Mei já tá sofrendo e resolveu puxar a Karin junto, tá tudo se ajeitando. hahahaha**_

**É isso gente! Espero que tenham uma boa leitura.**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily!**


	14. Chapter 14

No salão de festas de Suigestu Hozuki, Kushina se perguntava onde seus filhos poderiam estar. Naruto não dera o ar de sua graça até aquele instante, e alguns convidados já começavam a se retirar. Karin simplesmente havia desaparecido, sem avisá-la. Dois ingratos.

Seus filhos não se davam conta da sorte que haviam tido. Era como não se lembrassem de seus tempos de infância... Em vez de se colocarem de joelhos aos pés dela, e agradecerem, só lhe davam motivos para preocupação.

As circunstâncias pediam uma medida drástica. A partir daquela noite, Naruto e Karin seriam lembrados de quem, naquela família, dava as ordens.

Um burburinho desviou sua atenção para a porta principal, e ela franziu o cenho ao identificar Naruto ao lado de lorde Uchiha e de uma jovem morena. Os dois homens não estavam trajados segundo a formalidade exigida para a ocasião.

Assim mesmo, eram os dois exemplares masculinos mais formidáveis da festa. Um loiro e um moreno, ambos altos e atraentes.

Kushina não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de orgulho. Ambos pertenciam, afinal, à sua família.

Ao sentir o olhar de lorde Uchiha, porém, ela sentiu um frio na boca do estômago. Foi como se ele a trespassasse como uma espada.

Uma reação involuntária a fez recuar contra a parede. Não fosse Naruto segurá-lo com firmeza pelo ombro, talvez lorde Uchiha a tivesse agredido.

— Preciso lhe falar em particular, milady — anunciou o conde com voz controlada, embora soasse tal qual um trovão.

— É tarde. Karin e eu estamos de saída... Seu assunto terá de esperar até amanhã — ela respondeu, altiva.

— O assunto é urgente, mamãe — avisou Naruto. — Sua pasta de documentos foi entregue ao dr. Asuma.

Kushina sentiu novo baque. Por causa de Sakura, havia se distraído com algo que mantivera a sete chaves durante longos anos.

Talvez devesse ouvir, afinal, o que lorde Uchiha tinha a dizer... Ou ele poderia acusá-la diante dos convidados, alguns dos quais já começavam a se acercar com evidente curiosidade.

— Podemos conversar no escritório do sr. Hozuki — concordou rapidamente. Com isso, seguiu para a sala próxima, sentando-se atrás da escrivaninha do anfitrião, em patente demonstração de autoridade. — O que deseja me dizer de tão importante, milorde?... Seja breve. Como eu disse, já estava de saída.

— Quanto pagou a eles? — Sasuke disparou, acusador

— A quem se refere?

— Quanto pagou aos guardas de Newgate para que sumissem com Sakura?

Então Sakura já fora encontrada?! Assim, tão depressa?

Kushina respirou fundo. Nem tudo estava perdido! Se conseguisse manter o controle por mais alguns segundos, encontraria uma alternativa.

— Quem é você? — Olhou com desprezo para a mocinha morena ao lado de Naruto — Esta é uma reunião de família.

— Por isso mesmo. — A jovem desconhecida teve o desplante de avançar e se apoiar na mesa. — Sou Hinata Hyuuga, filha de Mebuki Haruno, a falecida condessa de Doncaster, e irmã de Sakura Haruno, filha do falecido conde. E devo avisá-la de que farei com que a enforquem por suas atrocidades!

Kushina sentiu o sangue abandonar o rosto.

— Pois deveria ter vergonha de se apresentar em público, filha de quem é! — rebateu, malévola.

Naruto pediu que a mãe se calasse, mas ela se recusou a ouvi-lo, praguejando ainda mais contra Hinata e ao descobrir que ela estava noiva de seu filho, levantou-se, em seguida para sair, no entanto, Sasuke obrigou-a a se sentar novamente.

— Sente-se e ouça com atenção! — Sasuke ordenou, sem admitir protestos. — Estes são meus termos, que deverá aceitar também por escrito se não quiser ocupar o lugar de Sakura na prisão.

Kushina estreitou os olhos. Teria se enganado a respeito do caráter do conde que todos apontavam como beberrão e irresponsável, principalmente com as mulheres que seduzia?

— Que termos são esses?

— Não haverá casamento entre mim e Karin. Mas, para evitarmos um escândalo, eu me tomarei guardião de seus filhos. Naruto se casará com Hinata com sua expressa aprovação, mas sua presença será vetada na cerimônia.

— Não, não e não! — Kushina se recusou, indignada.

— Doncaster ficará sob meu controle até Naruto completar vinte e um anos — Sasuke prosseguiu, como se não tivesse ouvido o aparte.

Kushina começou a se preocupar com o rumo da conversa. Ela jamais abdicaria de seu poder de decisão sobre a administração de Doncaster. Naruto estava enganado se acreditava que ela possuía planos de lhe passar o cetro.

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, o rapaz a avisou:

— O advogado tem em seu poder todas as evidências de seus crimes, mamãe. Qualquer tentativa sua de defesa será inútil.

— A senhora será levada imediatamente para a Cornualha, onde viverá em uma pequena casa, com as despesas pagas. Não levará mais a vida a que está acostumada, mas uma modesta pensão permitirá seu sustento com dignidade — afirmou Sasuke.

Cornualha! Só de ouvir o nome, Kushina estremeceu. Ela jamais voltaria ao lugar onde nascera. Jamais retomaria à pobreza.

— Não voltarei para a Cornualha sob nenhuma hipótese.

— Partirá ao amanhecer — Sasuke informou, inabalável. — É sua melhor alternativa. A outra opção é a cadeia.

Kushina ainda se recusava a dar a mão à palmatória. Quando poderia imaginar que sua esperteza fosse ser suplantada pela de lorde Uchiha?

A verdade era que ela não contara que ele fosse realmente se apaixonar por Sakura.

— O que poderá fazer contra mim? Sou a atual condessa de Doncaster e meu filho me sucederá. Ele jamais permitiria esse abuso contra sua própria mãe. — Ao olhar para Naruto, no entanto, percebeu que ele estava de acordo com os outros. O traidor segurava a mão da intrusa ainda por cima. — Eu jamais concordaria com seus termos — retrucou, lívida.

— Nesse caso, farei questão de assistir ao seu enforcamento da primeira fila — Sasuke se limitou a dizer.

A atmosfera se tomou ainda mais opressiva dentro do escritório. Gotas de suor escorriam da testa de Kushina.

— Miserável!

Sasuke se levantou, dando a conversa por encerrada.

— Não vai defender sua mãe? — Kushina se voltou para Naruto, indignada. — Jamais o perdoarei!

Naruto suspirou, desgostoso.

— Foi você quem quis assim.

— Esteja pronta para partir ao amanhecer — Sasuke avisou finalmente.

* * *

No saguão, Mei andava de um lado para outro, ansiosa. O que Sasuke, Naruto e Kushina estavam conversando no escritório, que nunca terminavam? Kushina precisava subir urgentemente ao quarto de Suigetsu!

Quando a porta foi aberta, ela esboçou um sorriso de prazer ao notar que o humor da mulher parecia ainda mais negro. Perfeito para a ocasião.

— Por que demorou tanto aí dentro? Eu queria avisá-la que vi sua filha com o anfitrião.

— O que está querendo me dizer? — Kushina esbravejou, fazendo com que várias cabeças se virassem para observar a cena.

Mei indicou a escadaria com um gesto de cabeça, porém logo se distraiu de seu intento. Naruto deixava o escritório de Suigetsu em companhia de uma moça.

Ela não se importou. Correu para os braços dele, esquecida de tudo.

— Naruto, querido! Estive à sua procura esse tempo todo.

Hinata se interpôs entre os dois e Mei lhe endereçou um olhar atravessado.

— Quem é você? — exigiu, irritada.

— Eu é que pergunto — rebateu Hinata sem se intimidar.

Naruto tentou afastar Mei.

— Este não é um bom momento para conversarmos, Mei. Estou com minha noiva e está provocando uma cena outra vez.

Um ódio mortal a inundou. Noiva?!... Mas Naruto era dela!

Ergueu o queixo em um desafio. Precisava persuadi-lo a encontrá-la a sós. Eles sempre se entendiam a portas fechadas.

O problema era o tempo de que dispunha. Fatos escabrosos estavam prestes a eclodir: Kushina já havia alcançado o topo da escada.

— Naruto, não há tempo a perder... Sua mãe vai matar sua irmã!

Ele lançou um olhar para a escadaria, imaginando, pelas palavras da moça, o que viria a seguir.

— Eu não me importo.

— Não está entendendo! A vergonha se abaterá sobre a sua família!

— Isso já aconteceu — falou o rapaz, aborrecido.

Confusa, Mei subiu as escadas correndo e se colocou à frente de Kushina como se fosse tentar dissuadi-la, embora a guiasse até o quarto no fim do corredor. Sem bater, escancarou a porta. Se Suigetsu não tivesse tirado a roupa de Karin, ela o estrangularia!

— O que significa isto? — Kushina bradou à entrada do quarto. Sua filha nua, na cama do anfitrião?!

— Ah... O que posso responder? — Suigetsu puxou o lençol sobre a cintura, fingindo-se chocado. — Espero que entenda, senhora: sua filha e eu... fomos arrebatados pela paixão.

— É verdade — Karin concordou com voz sumida, como se estivesse embriagada. — Suigetsu e eu estamos apaixonados.

Kushina correu para a porta. Queria impedir que Naruto e lord Uchiha presenciassem a cena deplorável, mas era tarde demais.

— Sua tola! — gritou com a filha. — Tem noção da enormidade do erro que cometeu?

— Eu escolhi Suigetsu. É ele que eu quero — afirmou a menina, com voz trêmula.

Mei riu, debochada.

— Parece que teremos um casamento daqui a uma semana, de qualquer forma. Pena que o feliz noivo não será nosso Sasuke...

Kushina olhou para Mei como se quisesse fulminá-la.

— A culpa é toda sua!

Mei apoiou as mãos na cintura.

— Está me culpando, agora? Da próxima vez, pense bem antes de cravar uma faca nas costas de sua parceira!

Mei viu o braço de Kushina levantar, mas não se preparou para o golpe. O quarto mergulhou na escuridão e seu corpo tombou como se fosse uma pedra.

* * *

— Está pronta para mim?

Ao ouvir a voz de Naruto do outro lado da porta, Hinata se levantou sobre o cotovelo e mirou-se no espelho, em frente à cama. Havia desfeito as tranças e escovado os cabelos. A camisola de tecido fino, quase transparente, revelava sensualmente suas formas.

Parecia-se com a mãe e também com Sakura, mas a vida as colocara em circunstâncias diferentes. Por sorte, ela era uma mulher apaixonada e podia viver esse amor sem se envergonhar.

— Sim, Naruto. Estou pronta!

Seu marido entrou no quarto de roupão e chinelos, e Hinata sentiu que corava à sua aproximação. Era mesmo uma mulher de sorte. Entre tantas outras, Naruto a escolhera para ser sua esposa.

De repente tímida e insegura, mas decidida a se tomar uma excelente amante e companheira para ele, ela esboçou um sorriso.

Naruto se deteve. Estava tão sem jeito com a noiva quanto ela parecia estar com ele.

Mas eles se amavam! Já haviam se abraçado e se beijado muitas vezes, embora nunca houvessem avançado demais pelo campo das intimidades. Ele suspirou fundo. Era um homem sexualmente experiente, apesar de bastante jovem. Mesmo assim, não se permitira desonrar a mulher que queria para sua esposa pelo resto da vida. Soubera esperar pela noite de núpcias.

Hinata estendeu um braço e bateu na cama, indicando o lugar vazio. Ele se deitou devagar. Então afastou uma mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha de sua esposa, acariciou-lhe o rosto com o dorso da mão, depois foi descendo por seu pescoço, devagar, até alcançar a coxa roliça.

— Você é tão linda...

— Você também é lindo — ela murmurou, feliz, tocando seu peito sob o roupão, ansiosa por sentir o calor da pele do marido contra a sua.

— Nossos filhos serão lindos.

— Serão, mesmo.

— Espero que tenhamos muitos.

— Então será melhor começarmos logo... — Hinata sugeriu, querendo retomar a espontaneidade que sempre estivera presente no namoro.

— Está com medo?

— Não! — ela garantiu, como se o marido tivesse dito algum absurdo. Em seguida, hesitou. — Um pouco, talvez.

Ele a abraçou, rindo.

— Será maravilhoso.

— Eu tenho certeza que sim.

Por temor de que algum obstáculo pudesse impedir a concretização de seu sonho de amor, os dois haviam pedido uma licença especial e se casado na mansão de lorde Uchiha, com apenas o próprio Sasuke, o vigário e sua esposa, como testemunhas. Não houve tempo nem mesmo para que ela mandasse confeccionar um vestido de noiva.

A fiel Tsunade, arrependida por ter julgado Sakura tão mal, se oferecera para cuidar dos breves preparativos, até que Hinata chegasse a Doncaster, ocasião em que os noivos pretendiam comemorar com os amigos e vizinhos o feliz evento.

Seria uma grande e memorável festa, embora as pessoas certamente fossem notar a ausência da mãe do noivo.

Mas ninguém precisaria saber que a maléfica Kushina permanecia sob a estreita vigilância de lorde Uchiha, até que a casa para onde ele a remeteria na Cornualha, estivesse em condições de abrigá-la com um mínimo de conforto.

Karin e Suigetsu se casariam em breve, embora o noivo reclamasse, para quem quisesse ouvir, que havia caído em uma armadilha. O dote de sua noiva, afinal de contas, não era nem a metade do que o haviam feito crer.

— De que está rindo? — Naruto sorriu ao ver os dentes perfeitos da amada.

— De felicidade — Hinata confessou. — Não é incrível que sejamos marido e mulher?

— Também estou feliz. Quanto a nos tomarmos realmente marido e mulher... — Ele hesitou.

— O que foi?

— Tenho uma confissão a fazer — falou, subitamente corado. — Não sou virgem como você.

Hinata desconfiava disso desde que presenciara a cena de ciúmes de lady Mei.

— Não foi uma traição, Naruto. Isso é passado. De qualquer maneira, acho bom que você saiba o que fazer, porque eu não tenho a menor idéia!

Emocionado com a capacidade de compreensão de sua jovem esposa, ele se colocou sobre seu corpo e a beijou apaixonadamente.

— Eu vou lhe mostrar.

* * *

**Oi genteeee! Capítulo em que finalmente, tudo dá mal pras nossas vilãs! Só eu que queria que a Kushina fosse enforcada? Sou malvada demais? hahahahahahahaha! ****Karin pega no flagra e agora, está com alguém que só queria o dinheiro dela. Eita lelê! **

**E terminando bem o capítulo, uma cena fofa de NaruHina. Owwwwwn! 3**

**Só tenho uma coisa a confessar... O próximo capítulo é o último, gente. ):**

_**Biahcerejeira: Tá aí nosso desfecho pra Karin. Só falta a Sakura ter seu final. *-***_

_**Bela21: Eu gostei bastante da vingança do Sasuke, atacando no ponto fraco dela: O dinheiro! Mas queria um final bem trágico pra ela. hahahahaha! Vamos saber o que o Sasuke fará pra Sakura ficar consigo novamente! **_

_**Grazy: Espero que tenha gostado! Fico lisonjeada por ter lido tudo em uma noite só. hahaha *-***_

_**Susan n.n: Tá aí. Espero que goste! **_

**Bem gente, é isso! O próximo - e último - não demorará a vir, prometo! **

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily!**


	15. The end!

Suigetsu Hozuki se levantou do leito conjugal, exasperado. Jamais poderia ter imaginado que o feitiço acabaria se voltando contra o feiticeiro. Pensara que um casamento por conveniência resolveria todos os seus problemas... Os financeiros, pelo menos, e traria também a disponibilidade de uma mulher para satisfazer seus desejos carnais.

Não conseguira nem uma coisa nem outra. O dote de sua esposa fora uma farsa. Além de não pôr suas mãos no dinheiro dela, Karin ainda lhe cobrava vestidos e chapéus novos. Não bastavam as caixas que trouxera com seu enxoval e que praticamente não cabiam nos armários da casa em que ele tivera de abrigá-la?

O irmão dela, conde de Doncaster, se recusara a recebê-los em sua propriedade. Se tivesse alguma verba disponível, pensou, já teria fugido para a França ou para a América.

* * *

Kushina olhava pela janela da modesta casa que Naruto comprara para instalá-la. O vento açoitava as pedras que compunham a paisagem da costa erma que se estendia ao infinito. As poucas árvores mal conseguiam emprestar seu colorido ao cinzento das nuvens que pareciam dominar céu e terra, em meio a chuva perene.

A cabana onde ela habitara em sua mocidade ficava logo abaixo da rua. Tantas voltas na vida para ela vir parar naquele mesmo odioso lugar!

Tentara acumular reservas para evitar aquele desastre e tanto esforço para nada... Uchiha pegara todo o seu dinheiro com a cumplicidade do traidor de seu filho.

Uma batida na porta a fez olhar para trás. Sem pedir sua permissão, Tsunade Senju entrou. A mulher se julgava dona da propriedade, só porque Uchiha a designara como sua "guardiã". Uma palavra que ela insistia em trocar por carcereira.

— Lorde Uchiha escreveu — Tsunade informou. — Afirma que ainda não encontrou seus castiçais de prata, e exige saber onde eles foram escondidos.

Kushina comprimiu os lábios finos. Odiava Uchiha, odiava aquela mulher, odiava não ter mais todos os criados sob seu domínio. Ninguém a respeitava ali. Já fazia uma hora que mandara que lhe trouxessem bolos e biscoitos, e nada lhe fora entregue!

— A provisão para este mês acabou, querida. — comunicou Tsunade, respondendo aos seus resmungos com indisfarçável satisfação. — Seus desejos terão de esperar até a próxima remessa.

Bateu a porta atrás de si sorrindo. Não se importava de ter sido mandada para a Cornualha e de assumir tarefa tão ingrata quanto vigiar aquela bruxa. Tinha Hinata como uma filha e qualquer pessoa inimiga dela, também era sua.

* * *

Mei aguardava entre as sebes pela carruagem que deveria estar chegando de Doncaster a qualquer instante.

Ah, Naruto... Estava morrendo de saudade de seu Naruto. Ele também havia bebido da poção do amor... Por que o elixir só tivera efeito sobre ela?

Para não ser reconhecida pelos criados, e também para ocultar o nariz ainda inchado, que Kushina quebrara ao descobrir a filha na cama de Suigetsu, cobriu a cabeça com um capuz.

Uma vez casado, Suigetsu Hozuki se recusara a estender a ela sua hospedagem. E, em sua nova situação, logo descobriu que nunca tivera amigos de verdade.

Sem ter para onde ir, instalara-se no Hotel Carlyle, de onde logo seria obrigada a sair. Com a mísera pensão fornecida por Sasuke, não estava conseguindo manter o padrão de vida a que se acostumara. O gerente vinha lhe cobrando sistematicamente a quitação das contas atrasadas.

Sasuke se oferecera para lhe comprar uma pequena casa na periferia, mas ela, obviamente, se recusara a ir morar longe do centro onde viviam as pessoas de alta classe.

A carruagem parou a poucos metros de distância, e ela prendeu o fôlego. Incapaz de se dominar, correu para encontrá-lo.

Mas não foi Naruto quem desceu, e sim a moça morena que o acompanhava na festa de Suigetsu. Em sua mão esquerda brilhava um anel com um diamante do tamanho da Inglaterra.

— Lady Mei? — A jovem, linda e surpreendentemente segura de si, sorriu com satisfação. — Naruto me contou tudo que fez por nós e vim agradecê-la.

— O que foi que eu fiz? — Mei franziu a testa, perplexa.

— Ensinou a ele como fazer amor... — Hinata cochichou em seu ouvido, para que o cocheiro não ouvisse. — Suas lições foram preciosas. Nossa noite de núpcias foi um sucesso!

Com isso, Hinata se afastou e foi recebida pelo antigo mordomo com uma mesura.

Mei permaneceu parada, totalmente aturdida, enquanto a porta de sua antiga casa era fechada. Como uma mendiga, ficou olhando para a mansão, com suas janelas brilhando como ouro ao pôr-do-sol.

* * *

Sakura caminhava pelos jardins, sem se importar que a relva úmida de orvalho molhasse a barra de seu vestido. Lá longe, no horizonte, o sol estava se pondo: um círculo dourado em um céu de lavanda. A noite se avizinhava como um bálsamo, ainda sem apresentar sinais de que o outono havia chegado.

A pouca distância, dava para ver a pequena casa que Naruto cedera para seu uso exclusivo, durante o período de sua recuperação. Mais além, entre as árvores, erguiam-se as chaminés da mansão, sede da propriedade. Para alegria de todos na região, Naruto e Hinata a haviam escolhido como residência oficial.

Hinata assumira seus papéis de esposa e de condessa como se tivesse nascido para desempenhá-los. Os colonos e os aldeões a adoravam. Os moradores das vizinhanças faziam filas para disputar sua atenção. Foi feita justiça para os antigos empregados, que haviam sido explorados e maltratados por Kushina, e muitos outros tinham sido contratados. A movimentação na propriedade era grande com as reformas que vinham sendo providenciadas no antigo solar.

Sakura sentia orgulho da irmã.

Com o afastamento de Kushina, todos pareciam mais tranqüilos e felizes. Naruto estabelecera novos métodos de plantio, e baixara novas regras para a administração da fazenda e dos estábulos. As pessoas eram unânimes em dizer que o jovem conde se revelara um excelente homem de negócios e um gentil cavalheiro.

Ninguém perguntava sobre Karin ou sobre Kushina. Seus nomes eram evitados como se pudessem macular o ar que respiravam.

Por mais absurdo que parecesse, Karin lhe escrevera várias cartas, queixando-se de sua atual situação e do profundo desprezo que sentia pelo marido. Sakura se dera o trabalho de ler apenas a primeira. As outras foram atiradas ao fogo sem nem mesmo serem abertas.

A noite estava caindo depressa. Todos os dias, porém, sua criada pendurava uma lamparina no alto da porta para orientar a nova patroa no caminho de volta de seus passeios solitários.

Suas refeições eram sempre fartas e saborosas. Sakura se sentava à mesa e ouvia o tique-taque do relógio sobre o console da lareira. Além desse som, o único que quebrava o silêncio era o loque de sua colher no prato de porcelana.

Hinata quisera instalá-la em um dos quartos da casa principal, mas as lembranças que Sakura trazia de sua antiga vida eram amargas demais para serem relevadas. Com um agravante. A felicidade conjugal de sua irmã era uma bênção, mas agravava seu pesar pelo sonho de um amor impossível.

Sem dizer que a casa que lhe fora destinada era maior do que suas necessidades. Os quartos eram amplos e os móveis se encontravam em perfeito estado de conservação: sólidos e imponentes. Devia se sentir feliz por sua nova vida, agora que a justiça lhe fora feita e ela deixara de servir Kushina como sua criada.

Segundo Naruto, seu pai providenciara para que seu dote englobasse várias e excelentes propriedades. Ela ainda não sabia qual seria sua escolha no futuro. Talvez continuasse naquela residência, como era o desejo de sua irmã.

Em momentos de desassossego, contudo, cogitava como seria sua vida como senhora de sua própria casa.

A porteira estava fechada. Para passar para o outro lado da propriedade, ela teve de empurrá-la. Antes tivesse voltado mais cedo. A dor nas costelas foi tanta, que a fez cambalear.

O médico não tentara enganá-la. Aquela dor poderia permanecer para sempre. Sakura, entretanto, se recusava a refletir a respeito. Tinha esperanças de que o tempo a curaria de todos os males.

O bosque exibia um festival de cores que se resumia em brilhantes tons de amarelo e vermelho. Um ponto escuro pareceu surgir entre a folhagem de repente. Ela o focalizou, mas não teve como reconhecer quem era o homem caminhando em sua direção, desde a casa principal. Um peregrino da noite, provavelmente. Assim como ela.

Por uma fração de segundo, a figura masculina a fez lembrar Sasuke. Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Só podia ser uma impressão causada pelo jogo de luz e de sombra.

De qualquer modo, ficava perturbada cada vez que a imagem dele lhe voltava à mente. Era uma tola em ainda acalentar esperanças, em ainda se permitir sentir nostalgia... Cada glorioso encontro terminara com aguilhoadas de traição.

O homem se aproximou mais e ela sentiu o sangue abandonar o rosto. Então se virou e começou a se afastar.

Os passos aceleraram às suas costas. Podia distingui-los pelo farfalhar das folhas.

— Sakura!

Foi impossível ignorar o chamado. Ela se deteve e o encarou. Firme, de cabeça erguida, sem fazer menção de dobrar o corpo em uma mesura.

— Sasuke...

Como se tivesse esperado uma recepção mais calorosa, ele devolveu seu olhar, uma máscara de impassibilidade no rosto.

Ela não se surpreendeu. Sasuke era um mestre em disfarçar seus sentimentos.

— Como está? — ele perguntou.

— Bem.

O olhar penetrante a percorreu de cima a baixo, notando seu vestuário simples.

Sakura cerrou os punhos. Poderia ter mandado confeccionar roupas de melhor qualidade, e mais de acordo com a moda. Afinal, passara a receber uma pensão generosa, algo que lhe fora negado desde a morte de seu pai até a verdade vir à tona.

Faltara-lhe vontade de sair e de gastar dinheiro com coisas frívolas, porém. Faltara-lhe vontade de ver gente. Sua vida social agora se resumia às visitas à irmã e ao primo.

— Nunca gostei desse vestido. Você fica horrível de cinza.

Ela deixou escapar uma risada seca.

— Sei disso. Você já me disse.

— Perdeu peso.

— Você também...

Sasuke estava pálido. Talvez devesse ter adoecido nesse período. Ela não acreditava que o pesar fosse tanto para com prometer seu corpo físico. Não faria perguntas, havia decidido. Até alguns meses antes, fora vulnerável ao charme do conde de Uchiha. Não podia se arriscar a ter uma recaída. A mulher imprudente morrera dentro dela e fora enterrada em uma cela escura da prisão de Newgate. A mulher para quem Sasuke estava olhando agora era outra: muito mais previdente e sábia.

Ele parecia querer dizer algo. Talvez se livrar do peso que carregava sobre os ombros vergados. Mas o que ainda restava a dizer? Tudo que era importante já não fora dito?

Uma brisa soprou sobre eles e uma mecha de cabelos a impediu de vê-lo por um instante, como se uma cortina caísse para separá-los. Sasuke estendeu a mão e tentou afastá-la, como se ainda tivesse esse direito.

Instintivamente Sakura recuou.

Nunca mais, ela jurou a si mesma.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou, por fim, calma.

Sua calma, entretanto, era uma mentira. Sasuke não podia perceber que sua presença despertara um vulcão inativo dentro dela, um vulcão onde a mágoa e o desejo fermentavam.

Mas, se era amor que Sasuke tentava resgatar, ele poderia procurar até o infinito sem encontrá-lo.

O silêncio se tomou opressivo.

— Se queria verificar meu estado de saúde, já o fez. Agora peço que se retire. Você não é bem-vindo aqui.

Ela começou a se afastar para que Sasuke não visse as lágrimas que teimavam em inundar seus olhos. Odiava-se por ser tão sentimental. Odiava-se por sentir o olhar dele em suas costas. Por mais que todo o seu ser clamasse para que ele a detivesse em seus passos, obrigou-se a continuar andando.

— Sakura..

Não pare! Não dê ouvidos a ele!

Sasuke hesitou. O suspense se tomou intolerável.

— Sakura!

Embora se negasse a fitá-lo, ela se deteve e o incitou a dizer ao que viera.

— Sinto sua falta. — A voz de Sasuke soou como um lamento, cheia de remorso.

— Não diga mais nada. — Ela fechou os olhos. Estava enganada. Devia ter seguido sua intuição, pois não se encontrava preparada para ouvi-lo. — Vá embora e não volte mais.

— Você tem de me escutar.

— Eu não tenho de fazer mais nada! — Sakura protestou. — Meus dias de sorver suas palavras terminaram. — As palavras soaram rudes, impregnadas de cólera.

Sakura não pretendia se portar assim. O medo estava falando por ela. Medo de descobrir a que Sasuke viera.

— Sua irmã me contou que você parece só e infeliz, e que se fechou para todos os que lhe querem bem — ele revelou de súbito.

Sakura soltou o ar pesadamente. Como Hinata fora falar com Sasuke a seu respeito?

— Minha irmã está enganada. Apenas quero que me deixem em paz.

— Sua irmã me parece certa — Sasuke revidou. — Está sofrendo, por isso se isolou. Mas essa decisão só agravará seu problema.

Quem era ele para lhe dar lições de comportamento?

Incapaz de continuar suportando aquele dilema, Sakura se voltou para encará-lo. As lágrimas deslizavam copiosamente por suas faces. Tentou enxugá-las com as mãos, mas o gesto se revelou inútil.

— Quer realmente saber como me sinto? — disparou, decidida a extravasar todas as emoções que vinha sufocando ao longo do tempo. — Sinto-me tão insignificante que poderia dissolver no ar sem que ninguém notasse. Ninguém jamais se preocupou comigo, Sasuke, ninguém jamais me amou. E só fui descobrir isso quando me jogaram no fundo daquela cela imunda. Você poderia ter feito a diferença. — Riu, amarga. — Você fez a diferença... Devo a você a consciência de sempre ter sido só e a certeza de que continuarei a ser.

— Não é verdade.

— Claro que é. O que minha própria vida pode importar aos outros? Poderia ter morrido em Newgate e isso não teria a menor importância para ninguém. Reencontrar Hinata depois de tanto tempo desanuviou um pouco meus horizontes, é verdade. Mas nada mudou, Sasuke, nem mudará.

Sem responder, ele caminhou até ela e apoiou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Eu se eu disser que te amo? - Sakura engoliu em seco.

— Você nunca amou ninguém.

Sem se deixar impressionar pela frieza das palavras, Sasuke estendeu uma das mãos para acariciá-la nos cabelos. Depois a tocou com extrema delicadeza na testa, nas pálpebras... até chegar à pequena cicatriz causada pelo golpe de Kushina.

Ao vê-lo se retesar, pôs-se a soluçar. Sasuke não sabia! Não tinha percebido aquele dia, na escuridão da prisão. E durante todo aquele tempo, ela quisera morrer ao acreditar que ele não se importava.

Braços fortes a envolveram. Ela fechou os olhos com força. Precisava fugir dali.

Em vez disso, apoiou a cabeça no peito largo e chorou ainda mais.

— Você me amou um dia — Sasuke murmurou contra seus cabelos enquanto os cobria de beijos. — O que preciso fazer para que volte a me amar?

— Não há nada que possa ser feito.

Sakura não esperava que ele fosse se ajoelhar aos seus pés e esconder o rosto em seu ventre, abraçando-a pela cintura.

— Perdoe-me. Eu sinto tanto, tanto! — Sasuke lamentou, erguendo os olhos para os dela. — Peço perdão por minha conduta. Por ter permitido que aquela víbora a maltratasse.

Ele não mencionou o nome de Kushina e Sakura agradeceu por isso.

— Por que ficou a favor dela e contra mim? — indagou, já que nunca conseguira entender como ele fora capaz.

— Kushina me enganou. Disse que você tinha um pretendente, e que ele a protegeria. Achei que, para você, qualquer um seria melhor do que eu.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Como Sasuke podia esperar que ela se condoesse de sua situação? Seu coração estava vazio. Ela não era capaz de sentir mais nada.

— Estava certo. Disse o que tinha para dizer. Agora basta. Levante-se e volte para sua casa.

— Não antes que você me perdoe. Não posso suportar a ideia de que matei seu amor por mim. Você é a única pessoa no mundo que se importou comigo, Sakura.

— O grande Sasuke Uchiha, tão forte e independente, que nunca quis ninguém, que nunca precisou de alguém?

— Eu preciso de você.

Sakura poderia tê-lo empurrado.

— Achou que eu era uma ladra. Não me defendeu quando Kushina me acusou de roubar aquelas peças em sua biblioteca.

— Ela me envenenou contra você, e eu me lembrei das ocasiões em que vi meu anel de sinete em seu dedo. Depois aquela mulher a acusou de ter desviado dinheiro da conta de Hinata e impôs uma condição para não denunciá-la às autoridades... Eu teria de me casar com Karin.

— E você acreditou no que ela disse.

— Kushina me garantiu que mandaria você para Doncaster, e que lá você estaria em segurança. Achei que encontraria a felicidade ao lado de alguém que a merecesse... Enganei-me, Sakura. Você está infeliz. Eu estou infeliz. Eu preciso de você e sei que precisa de mim.

Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos com força, sentindo, mais uma vez, a dureza da safira contra a palma da mão. O anel de sinete havia se materializado sobre a cômoda de seu quarto, logo depois de sua mudança para a pequena casa do condado de Doncaster. E ela jamais saberia dizer como acontecera.

Nenhuma explicação serviria para justificar o fato perante Sasuke. Pensara em se livrar daquele anel e de seu mistério. Chegara a esboçar um movimento para atirá-lo no fundo do lago... Mas, no último instante, a coragem lhe faltara.

Após esse dia, não o tirara mais do dedo. Considerava-o sua última lembrança de Sasuke. A única evidência que possuía de que seu romance fora real.

— O que acha disto? — Exibiu o anel em desafio. — Talvez eu seja realmente uma ladra. O anel apareceu sobre um móvel como que do nada e não consigo explicar como. Eu simplesmente não entendo. Ele estava com você quando fui banida de sua casa, e não voltei para lá. Não saio deste lugar desde que fui trazida para cá.

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke levantou a manga da camisa e exibiu o pulso amarrado com uma fita verde. Sakura espantou-se ao reconhecê-la.

— Ela é sua, não é?

— Sim. Eu a perdi em Londres.

— Você não a perdeu. Ela apareceu em meus aposentos depois que eu bebi a poção mágica.

— Você sabia? — Sakura indagou, perplexa. Sasuke aquiesceu.

— Tive de me informar a respeito. Não me conformava que sua fita voltasse para minhas mãos por mais que eu tentasse me desfazer dela.

— Você não fez isso! — ela protestou.

— Sim, eu fiz. O boticário me garantiu que existe uma razão para o fenômeno. O anel e a fita são apenas símbolos de algo que o destino nos reservou. Fomos feitos para ficar juntos, Sakura.

— O boticário não sabia o que estava dizendo... Você não sabe o que está dizendo!

Do bolso do casaco, ele tirou um pequeno frasco que agitou diante dos olhos de Sakura.

— Comprei mais um vidro da poção. Você o tomará comigo?

— Você enlouqueceu?

— Não. Estou lúcido como nunca estive em minha vida. Estou disposto a qualquer coisa para que você volte a me amar. Minha casa ficou vazia sem você. Estou me sentindo muito só.

— Por culpa de quem? — ela acusou.

— Por minha própria culpa. Eu não conhecia outro caminho até você mostrá-lo para mim. Agora sei que meu passado foi uma sucessão de erros.

Sakura fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas para aliviar a dor de cabeça.

— O que quer de mim? — perguntou após uma longa hesitação.

— Eu imploro que você me dê outra chance. Quero me tomar o homem que você imaginava que eu fosse. Um homem digno de seu amor e de sua confiança.

Sakura se perdeu por um momento no ônix dos olhos de Sasuke. A intensidade da súplica a comovera. Ele parecia outro homem. Emotivo, carinhoso, humilde.

Seria possível que ele a amasse?

Ela não se permitira pensar que aquele encontro pudesse acontecer, mas ele aconteceu. Declarações que ela jamais sonhara ouvir tinham sido feitas. Antes orgulhoso e prepotente, Sasuke agora implorava por sua absolvição e seu amor.

Seria capaz de acreditar em sua sinceridade? Seria capaz de perdoá-lo? De voltar a ser a mulher crédula e apaixonada de antes?

Durante semanas e semanas de reflexão, ela o havia condenado pelas penas que estava sofrendo. Em seu âmago, porém, sua consciência sempre apontara para Kushina como a culpada pelas catástrofes que permearam sua existência, desde criança.

Por meio de Hinata, descobrira que Sasuke se empenhara por retificar os danos que Kushina provocara. Fora ele quem se encarregara de punir Kushina, restituindo a Hinata o dinheiro que lhe fora roubado, removendo a mancha que pairava sobre o nome de seu pai, e devolvendo-lhe a vida a que ela sempre tivera direito. Sasuke agira com firmeza e discrição.

Por mais que quisesse odiá-lo pelo que lhe fizera, não se sentia capaz. O que sentia por ele não era uma ilusão. Ela ainda o amava. Ela sempre o amaria. E com um amor apaixonado, quase uma obsessão. A verdade era que ela nunca se sentira tão viva quanto nas noites que passara em seus braços.

— Não preciso beber nenhuma poção — confessou de súbito. — Eu te amo. Nunca deixei de amá-lo.

Sasuke a abraçou com tanta força que ela quase parou de respirar.

— Não sou ninguém sem você, Sakura. Case-se comigo! Venha viver comigo em Londres como minha esposa, como minha amiga. Você é meu sol, minha lua, todo o meu ser. Sem você eu não sou nada.

Ele tremia. Sakura podia sentir que estava tão abalado quanto ela. Seus corações batiam, acelerados, como se fossem um só.

— Tenho tanto medo de dizer "sim".

Sasuke segurou o rosto que ela escondera em seu peito, e beijou os lábios trêmulos. Foi como se eles, à feição de dois nômades perdidos no deserto, chegassem ao oásis e alcançassem uma fonte de água fresca. Seus lábios se entreabriram e partilharam da música que vinha de seus corações machucados, mas agora em franco processo de cura. Após tudo que acontecera, parecia um milagre que um abraço e um beijo os preenchesse de corpo e alma.

Sakura se afastou e sorriu.

— Terei de viajar de vez em quando para ver minha irmã.

— Estou plenamente de acordo — ele respondeu com outro sorriso.

— Tenho uma condição. Que você compre uma cama nova para nós.

— Já comprei — Sasuke declarou com um suspiro de alívio.

— Será um bom marido, então? Não me deixará sozinha para farrear com os amigos?

— Ficar ao seu lado é o que mais quero no mundo.

O sorriso de Sakura foi como o sol nascendo à meia-noite.

— Quero que você me dê muitos filhos e me ajude a criá-los, então.

— Eu mal posso esperar.

— E não poderá haver mais nenhuma mulher.

— Só você, Sakura. Só você, para sempre!

O sol se escondeu no horizonte enquanto Sakura e Sasuke sorriam um para o outro. O céu foi adquirindo um tom índigo até se cobrir de estrelas. Os sons da noite os envolveram, proporcionando uma sensação de paz e segurança. Havia muito a ser dito, mas as palavras podiam esperar. Era maravilhoso estarem simplesmente juntos.

— Vai me convidar para entrar? — Sasuke sugeriu, muito tempo depois.

— Acho que sim — ela respondeu com um acento divertido. — Estou cansada de jantar sozinha.

Sakura deu um pequeno grito ao ser arrebatada do chão.

— O que está fazendo?!

— Carregando minha noiva. Nunca ouviu falar que dá sorte o noivo carregar a noiva da primeira vez que entram em casa?

— Nós ainda não somos noivos.

— Oh, sim, nós somos. Ou você mudou de ideia sobre se casar comigo?

— Não se atreva a duvidar de meu amor.

— Nem você do meu.

— Mas isso não significa que deva me carregar no colo na frente da criada.

— Quero dar um bom motivo para ela espalhar a novidade.

Sakura fez o que não fazia havia muito tempo: ela riu. Sasuke era um homem impossível... Mas ele a amava. E ela não podia estar se sentindo mais feliz.

* * *

**E aí gente, o que acharam desse final? Eu, quando li, fiquei imaginando esse Sasuke todo carinhoso com a Sakura e achei perfeito, apesar de gostar do lado frio e calculista dele. Tudo acabou bem no final! *-***

**Parece que a Mei realmente se deu mal, assim como Karin e principalmente Kushina, que está na miséria. Nada tão bom quanto as voltas que o mundo dá! hahahahaha**

_**Biahcerejeira: Todos os dois casais são perfos demaaaaaaaais, hahahaha! E muito bem feito para elas, merecem por todo mal que fizeram. Espero que tenha gostado da fanfic e muuuuito obrigada por ter lido! ^^**_

_**Bela21: Pois é! Agora, com esse capítulo, sabemos no que deu pra todas elas. Kushina pobre, Karin com um interesseiro e Mei mendiga! Ê laia, que perfeito! hahahahahahaha Espero que você tenha gostado da fanfic e que esteja presente nos outros trabalhos que posto aqui! Muuuito obrigada por ter lido! *-***_

_**Strikis: E aí nova leitora! Chegou no fim da festa, mas está aqui! Assim Sasuke recuperou o amor da rosada: Com muito carinho e afeto. hahahahahaha! Ai se fosse assim no anime/mangá, ter somente com ela esse ar fluffy... Enfim! Eu espero que você tenha gostado! Muito obrigada por ler e por comentar! *-***_

**E assim, meus queridos, eu termino essa fanfic com muito amor! Foi divertido demais fazer a adaptação desse livro pra vocês, sofrendo e sorrindo a cada capítulo! Novamente, obrigada a todas por terem lido! **

**Até a próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


End file.
